All I Need
by TJ9390
Summary: S5 Re-write. Eric is being held captive by the Authority after his failed escape attempt. When Sookie is kidnapped and brought in, they must join forces to escape. With enemies closing in from all sides, will Eric and Sookie be able to put past hurts to bed and finally find their happily ever after? Rated MA for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I had this rattling abound in my noggin for a while and I thought, what the hell? People out there may be as pissed off as I am at Nora and Bill for their roles in Eric's torture and I think the Viking needs to lay down a bit of hurt in return.

Plus, I adore it when Eric and Sookie work together so there will plenty of that plus awesome smutty lemons in later chapters, because we can't fully appreciate all the awesomeness of Eric Northman without lemons!

I have no beta so any mistakes are a combination of it being 1am in Melbourne and my bad grammar and spelling.

* * *

**EPOV**

Betrayed.

I don't even know why I'm surprised. William Compton has always been easily swayed by power. I've known it since the night I met him. He was abnormally strong for a young vampire, but completely certain of his own superiority. His only saving grace, making him a step above totally useless was his loyalty. The fact he attempted to take on me, a vampire ten times his age in defense of his Maker spoke of it.

My current predicament proved how wrong I was.

I'm sitting strapped to a metal chair, my long frame contorted backward so the silver handcuffs circling my wrists could be locked together. My joined wrists are attached to another thicker chain running down and securing me to the floor. My ankles suffer the same treatment. Cuffed and chained to the cement floor.

Kinky fuckers.

I clench my fists, testing the handcuffs. The only give is the uncomfortable tug of the IV lines taped to the inside of my elbows.

I know by the silence that they have switched off the air conditioning in my cell. I guess Interrogator Bill is hoping the overwhelming stench of my burning flesh will make me crack.

Not fucking likely.

If I close my eyes, I can pretend I'm lying on my bed in my cubby with the unmistakable warmth of soft woman pressing along my side, the smell of sunshine and honey filling my head.

A slight smile graces my lips as I remember Sookie's small hand tracing across my forehead, trailing down past my eyebrow to settle on my neck, her thumb slowly grazing the spot just under my ear. Her other hand is gripping my side as her arm rests on my stomach.

Little did that bastard know, one of my sweetest memories happened while being under silver.

For the past three days the Authority has worked at me to join the Sanguinista Movement. And since counting blood drops as they dripped out of my ears got boring after the first hour of sleep deprivation, I began to think.

About how to get out of this damned chair, about who I'm going to eviscerate once I do. And how I'm going to deprogram Nora of all her Lilith crap and remind her of the vampire Godric made her to be.

Thinking and planning is as natural to me as feeding. Staying three steps ahead and having contingency plans has been crucial to surviving my entire existence. My thousand years is proof enough of my awesome plotting abilities. However on the second day of no sleep, thinking turned into _thinking_ and I haven't been able to shut it off since.

Self-reflection is something I've found myself doing a lot of lately. Trapped underground with a bunch of Lilith tripping assholes, I found I had the time. I knew speaking my mind would be the quickest ways to a true death, so I followed the status quo.

Head down, fangs out; kill humans in the name of Lilith.

I was playing along and worshiping that blood drenched hallucination until Bill outed my true intentions. My escape attempted showed the Chancellor's I wasn't on board with Lilith and I know I can no longer be seen as sitting on the Mainstreaming side of the fence.

Looking back, I know I shouldn't have taken Bill's non answer as his agreement that Sookie was not just food to him. It just never crossed my mind that he would ever feel that way if he ever truly loved her.

I believed evoking her name would be my ace in the hole, snapping his sappy southern ass out of it.

It was enough for me.

One whiff of danger to my Sookie and I wanted out of the Authority and I wanted it yesterday. Instead, I'm strapped to a chair with the growing realization that Bill is more conniving and power-hungry than I ever thought possible and Sookie has been left unprotected in a world crawling with vampires without True Blood.

This was my nightmare.

The signs of Bill's imminent betrayal were becoming clearer to me the longer I sat here.

His unemotional reaction to seeing that dog mauling an obvious drunk Sookie the night we found Russell should have raised alarms. The bottles of cheap booze scattered across her living room table would have been evidence enough of her altered state of mind, but it was the sweet flow of her emotions floating through our bond that gave me my answer.

Her emotions were so hazy and erratic I had trouble latching onto just one. Sadness, fear, dread, despair… nausea. Watching Alcides hands clutching at Sookie and hearing her low moans as they kissed added another laceration to my already wounded heart, but the image of her puking on his shoes will always cheer me up.

Serves the wolf right for touching what doesn't belong to him.

Bill would have felt the same emotions from Sookie I did and he knew she was not in any condition to go hunting for a three thousand-year old psychotic vampire.

All I can come up with is that he didn't care.

I should have seen it sooner.

Putting my trust in Bill Compton under the misplaced notion of our shared love of one amazing woman was my downfall. He will forever be a snake in the grass, hidden and dangerous to the unsuspecting.

I know my only way out of another round of 'Torture the Viking' was to submit. I wasn't being facetious when I told Nora I wasn't a fan of surrender.

I fucking hated it.

I was a warrior in my human life. I never yielded or stood down from a fight. Hell, even laying on my own funeral pyre waiting to bleed out I was spitting curses at the Gods, pissed off that my life was about to end.

But now I've found myself in a position I've never in my life been faced with. I have no allies. Or my allies have since drunk the Kool-Aid and embraced 'God.'

Whatever.

All I am sure of is I will never break under the heavy hand of the Authority.

Muffled footsteps walking down the corridor snap me out of my down time.

I'm sure the sight of my smile from the video feed has Bill thinking I've finally joined the funny farm. But the rhythm of footsteps doesn't match that of my Kings and just as I feel through my blood who will be supervising my next internal silver bath, Nora comes breezing into my cell, smiling while swishing her black floor length dress like an excited child.

How she can look so gleeful when faced with my pathetically bound body? Seeing her so unconcerned is like a kick to the teeth. She is my sister and I have loved and protected her since the night she was made.

She is family.

To be facing another round of UV light, silver or both at her hands is crippling. I let none of my feelings show, my face a blank mask of indifference.

I didn't notice the slim remote in her hand as she walked in until she raises her arm at the blank wall opposite my torture chair. A flat screen television slides down from the ceiling. She turns to me with a determined look on her face.

"My brother, your misplaced affection for humans needs to end. They are a blight on our world. They have been left to their own devices while we scramble for their government's approval. They are killing this world. Do you remember the way it was? How much space we had to roam, how sweet the air smelt, how delicious the blood?"

I don't think she realized she was spewing Russell Edgington flavored crazy.

She raises her arm again and clicks play on the remote.

Images and footage of atrocities committed by the human race begin to flash across the screen.

Mathew Brady's Civil War Battle Field pictures made way for a montage of Cambodian killing fields. The piles of emaciated dead littering the ground of Nazi concentration camps, the Tienanmen Square massacre, mass genocide of Indonesians in East Timor, atrocities committed by the Spanish Invaders in South America.

The scenes were a gruesome testimony of the violence humans are capable of and I knew this footage would be never-ending. I had lived through all of it.

"Show me something I haven't seen. We were there at half of these," I say with a bored sneer.

Nora stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed in front, watching me intently for a reaction.

I betrayed nothing.

After a time, our battle of wills seems to end as Nora turns off the worlds worst home movie and stands in front of me. She leans in, resting her hands on my bare shoulders.

"The Blood of Lilith is sacred Eric, and to refuse the gift she has bestowed upon you is… is sacrilege! We have lived through the poisonous effects of mankind and still you cling to this Mainstreaming bullshit. Why?!"

Her composure is rattled by my blank expression, her own beliefs rabid at my refusal to submit.

"Lilith is not God. What we saw that night was a hallucination brought on by whatever blood is in that vial. We were high Nora, drugged out of our minds," I say this with as much conviction my tired body can muster.

But she doesn't listen.

"No. We all saw Lilith. Together. At the same time. How could we all see the same thing if it is as you say, and we were high? What has made you so certain that she is a false God?" she says in confusion.

Nora moves away from me to pace the length of my cell, her strides agitated and angry. The utter confusion on her face is frightening in its intensity. She believes in Lilith with her whole being.

And that scares the shit out of me.

I thought I would be able to talk her out of her misplaced worship, to remind her of her insatiable lust for political power, remind her of our family and poof, presto changeo I'd have my sister back.

It is a shock, that in my arrogance I believed that I could fix her but I have come to realise I have an emotional blind spot when it comes to the woman in my life.

They could abuse my trust and loyalty, disobey direct orders, throw my love back in my face and hell, even chain me to a chair and torture me with silver.

It didn't matter.

I would still stay loyal and move heaven and earth for them all.

I am Eric Northman, loves eternal bitch. How nice for me to come to that conclusion now.

I blame my stint as an amnesiac for my new ability to self-analyses my feelings. Being able to openly love Sookie without my thousand years of baggage was beautiful and gave me something precious I thought I'd lost over the centuries.

Innocence.

Godric's death was the chink in my hard-won armor; Sookies love showed me I didn't need it.

Not with her.

With that thought I played my last hand. "Godric. He is our father. The center of our worlds. He taught us everything. How to feed, fight. How to survive. He loves us. What he saw in you that night, killing humans, not for food but for fun. He was disgusted. If our Maker showing up to tell me what we were doing was wrong, who are you to disagree?" I implore her.

Nora's frenzied pacing stopped like she'd hit a wall and a small smile appeared on her face.

She walked back to my prone body and crouched between by splayed knees. She began running her fingers through my hair and moved her lips to me ear, whispering what I hoped would not be more of her special brand of crazy.

"He _is _our father? He _loves_ us? It's past tense now brother, he _was _our father and now he's dead. He died a weak and spineless sympathiser and the day he walked out into the sun was the day I was ashamed to call him Maker. Don't try to use him to sway me from the path of Lilith, it only strengthens my faith that much more."

With every impassioned work that left her mouth I felt something in me die.

And she hit the death knell with her last words, "Lilith is my Maker now, and I will prove to you her existence is real. More real than our blasphemer of a father."

My anguish was as bright and flowing as the red tears streaking down my face.

Nora was lost to me.

I felt her unlock my chains at my feet and wrists, leaving my hands bound. Her hands smooth over my cheeks, wiping away the bloody tear track, "I will show you Eric, trust me to show you the way. "I jerk my head out of her hands, disgusted with her touch.

Guards stationed outside my cell grabbed me and yanked me out of my chair and lead me down the slate grey corridors. I was so unused to walking and weak from days of starvation and bleeds that I let them walk me into the Authority Hall with little resistance.

I can feel Nora at my back, a building pressure of unease filling me as I am placed in the middle of the room.

"Your sister and I can only keep you alive for so long, others wanted you executed already."

Bill.

Wonderful, lets keep the crazy flowing.

My helpful guards push me to my knees and I am too exhausted to fight. Too bad the bleeds didn't clog up my ears because I am forced to listen to Bill prattle on.

"The true death will come very soon if you do not accept Lilith, as it will for all non-believers."

"So let it come. What does it matter to you?" At my lack of interest in continuing on with this Lilith bullshit, Bill smiles like an indulgent father and walks over to my kneeling body.

"You saved my life. Now in return we will save your soul."

My head lifts at the sound of Bill flicking open a case, it contains Roman's ceremonial blood dropper and I know what they have in store for me.

"No. I refuse," at my whispered denial I hear Nora sigh and Bill motions her to my side.

Since when did my ball breaker of a sister start listening to the likes of Bill fucking Compton? Further proof that the blood of Lilith is a mind bending crock of shit.

"Shhh… we will do it together," Nora whispers as she grabs a hold of my head and pries open my mouth with her thumb.

Bill moves closer as I struggle against Nora, my mouth forced wider as Bill leans in and drugs me.

I choke and try to keep the poison from sliding down my throat but it's all for nothing. I understand now why they kept me chained and unfed for days. So they could weaken me enough for another drugging.

As I choke the blood down, Nora covers my mouth with her hand. "We will meet her together," and with those words offering me false comfort she joins me.

"Take it in. She is in you," Her soft murmurings and hand stroking my hair do nothing to ease me as I sink further over my knees.

I manage to lift my head, feeling the fogy effects of the blood swimming through my body. Vaguely, I hear Compton slither away through the back door, leaving Nora and I alone in the room.

I sit, waiting for the inevitable high that will send me into a frenzy of blood lust.

I hear a soft woosh and a red mist materializes in front of us and Nora's soft exclamation is as relieved as any affirmation can get.

I stare into the mist, wishing with all that I am that I will not fall down another rabbit hole. Nora's strong voice, filled with all her religious convictions implores me to give myself to Lilith.

I'm afraid I won't have a choice.

Just as my faith wavers, the red haze dissipates and turns a pure white, materializing into the beloved form of our father.

"Godric…" My whispered word startles Nora out of her blissed out communion and her shock is palpable.

"I tried. I tried to save her," I croak. I need him to know how hard I tried. I've never liked to disappoint my Maker but his loving expression reassured me of his love and affection.

"My children."

I sit and silently rejoice in the appearance of my Maker.

"Father, how have you come?" Her voice is wavering between shock and out right horror; though I cannot tear my eyes away from Godric to be certain.

"My blood is in you, I'm with you always."

The force behind his truths light a fire under Nora and what I now understand may be fueled by issues of abandonment.

"No, you left me centuries ago. The blood of Lilith is in me now." Her defiance almost sounds petulant, like a child daring a parent to prove her wrong.

So he does.

"Lilith is a godless God. She will lead you and all around you to destruction," his stern voice echoes through the open room.

All I have said to Nora over the past weeks have been laid out by Godric; surely her faith cannot stand as solid in the face of her true family?

"How can you say that? After all the years that you and I and Eric hunted and killed. Together. How can you tell me it's wrong?" Her shrill voice echoes with her confusion.

"Because I have done what you failed to do."

For the first time since he appeared, Godric shifted his eyes to me and said with resounding conviction, "I have evolved."

"Please save her father. She is lost," I brokenly implore my Maker.

"No! No. I am sworn to Lilith," Nora dismissal of Godric is final.

As if born through her resounding faith, Lilith materialized behind Godric, stalking him with vicious intent. She snakes her arm around his neck and I watched with growing horror as my Maker stands docile, waiting for death.

Both Nora and my pleadings echoed off the stones walls. Mine were shouted at Godric to fight, Nora's whimpers were to her God to spare our Maker.

And right then, I knew.

She was lost and would stay lost.

Not once had she implored our father, not once had she spoken to him with the love I knew she once held for him.

Nora was the child of Lilith. Her love and devotion rang clear even as she pleaded for her mercy. It just took me until now to finally see the truth.

"It is not I who must fight," Godric's last words were directed at me.

Like a gong going off in my psyche, Godrics parting words filled me up, woke me up to the truth for the first time in days.

I had evolved.

I had surpassed the needless viciousness and cruelty that was the foundation of all Sanguinistas.

Nora had not.

I watched in debrief and horror as Lilith savagely ripped Godric's head from his body, spraying his blood into the air only to settle onto her naked body.

Experiencing my Makers death for the second time almost broke me. My sobbing could no doubt be picked up by Compton's and the Authority security cameras.

I felt physically drained but I knew now that staying resolute in my own moral beliefs would save me from the destruction of Lilith.

I would mourn the loss of my sister to that She Bitch in private. With my new-found strength, I sucked in an unneeded breath and lifted my head to stare at the door Compton disappeared through.

And I said the words Bill would have no problem interpreting. They would either get me locked back up or they would bring me my true death.

I was hoping for the latter.

"Lilith can still fuckin' blow me."

* * *

**BPOV**

Hidden in the media room I thought I was observing the broken shell of a Viking brought low, but as that cocky bastard fired off his last words with that fucking smirk, I knew what I needed to do. Nothing was going to break Eric Northman.

Well… nothing inside the Authority at present.

I was so sure that another Lilith dosing would prove to Eric how powerful the blood of Lilith was, how they could harness it for themselves. Whether or not Lilith truly existed in the blood was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was power.

But Eric always did march to the beat of his own drummer, never toeing the line if it wasn't a line of his making.

Arrogant prick.

The true death would be a much cleaner solution to Eric's continued resistance to the Sanguinista regime; however I needed him alive for what I had planned.

Leaning of the media equipment I pressed the com button to alert the Authority guards. "Escort Sheriff Northman back to his cell. Then send someone to fetch my progeny."

I left the media room for my own quarters to await Jessica's arrival. I sat on the bed I now shared with Salome. The sound of Jessica's footsteps echoing off the stone walls announced her arrival.

"Hey Bill. You wanted me for somethin'?"

"Yes Jessica. I have a favour to ask of you. I need you to take the jet and a contingent of Authority guards and pick up a package for me. Can you do that?"

"Sure. Where am I flyin' to?"

"I need you to go to Bon Temps, find Sookie and Jason Stakehouse and bring them here."

Jessica's hesitation at this was marked by a slight frown marring her face, "Umm, okay. Why do you need me to go get em'? Can't you just ring Sookie and ask if she can swing by?"

I stood up at vamp speed and raced over to my progeny, gripping her by the shoulders to make sure I had her undivided attention.

"You will go to Bon Temps and bring me Sookie and Jason Stackhouse. Once here, you will lock them in the cell block above Sheriff Northman. As your Maker I command you."

* * *

**AN:** **Well... should I keep going with some Sookie POV?**


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Crap, people read my story! Thanks so much for following, favouriting and reviewing. It was awesome to hear my phone light up with notifications.

Before we dive into chapter two, I just wanna say that the True Blood plot line of Sookie being part fae so her magic is finite is stupid. So I changed that. And Sookie wanting to get rid of the only ability keeping her safe is also stupid. So I changed that too.

I want to create a strong, smart, sassy Sookie that embraces who she and to do this with the help of her fae kin. I also wanted to give Sookie some reflection time to sort out her feelings for Eric, both amnesiac and badass and to come to the conclusion that they are the same man.

Small warning to any Bill fans; I will be portraying him as the evil villain asswagon he really is (which is super fun!) and there will be no redemption for him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just wanna play with them for a bit.

No Beta

* * *

**SPOV**

"Sookie. Please wake up."

I snapped open my eyes, catch a blurry glimpse of Jessica and immediately closed them again, waves of dizziness sweeping through me. God damn, my head hurts. I must have mumbled that out loud because Jessica starts to apologize.

Loudly.

"I'm so sorry for hitting y'all over the head like that. I had to."

She continued rambling on about makers and commands but honestly, I was too preoccupied to make sense of her because there was a little man living in my skull currently drilling holes behind my eyes.

I felt so fuzzy, mostly because of the Oxycontin laced lemonade Bud and Sweetie made me drink. I'd never taken anything stronger than Advil so it was safe to say I was feeling a little loopy.

Drugs. Just say no, Sookie.

When I felt the spinning start to tamper off, I slowly cracked my eyes open again.

I was in the back of a van. There were two men sitting across from me, they were wearing what looked like SWAT gear. Jessica sat fidgeting between them.

I looked past her worried expression and spied the backs of two heads, one was driving the other was talking in hushed tones into a cell phone.

There were five voids where I should be picking up thoughts.

I was being held by solider vamps, if those weapon holsters were real. I was betting they were. I felt a familiar brain pattern stir just as Jason let out a low moan.

"Jesus fuck, what hit me?" Jason started to shift around in his seat, only to find his hands were tied behind his back. I looked down at myself.

Huh, didn't even notice my own uncomfortable cuffs. That can't be good.

"I'm so sorry you guys, he made me do it," Jessica looked miserable.

"You hit me?! You can't do that Jess, that's like... assaulting a police officer," that's exactly like assaulting a police officer but judging by the dour vamps with guns, I don't think they gave a crap.

"I had to. It was the only way to stop Bills team from doin' it. They might have hit you too hard," Jessica explained.

Well judging by my thumping headache, Jess was no delicate flower. Wait... did she say Bill?

"What's Bill got to do with this?"

As I spoke, Jessica's eyes shifted back to me. Her expression went from guilty to pissed off in a flash. "He's lost his mind! Found vampire religion or whatever and he commanded me to bring you and Jason to the Authority."

My mind went blank.

For a quiet second I felt nothing, and then all at once, an avalanche of emotion swirled through me, none of them fuzzy.

That son of a bitch! I can't believe I once listened to him spout off about how I needed to stay away from other vampires because of what I am, and now he's kidnapping me to bring me to vamp HQ?

Unfuckinbelievable.

Jessica must have continued speaking during my mini seizure, because I perked up at the mention of Eric name.

"... and they've had him locked in a cell for days. I don't know much but I think Chancellor Gainsborough is trying to talk him into giving up Mainstreaming and joinin' Lilith and the rest of the Sangaunistas."

There was so much new information in that explanation that I didn't know what to address first.

So I latched onto the one that pissed me off the most.

"Eric's being held," I stated blandly, my tone in no way reveling how angry I was.

Goddamn Bill!

This was the second time in as many weeks he's had Eric locked up for bullshit reasons. This crap was getting old.

Jessica opened her mouth just as the goon on his cell clicked it closed and turned to face us. "Miss Hambey, I don't think Chancellor Compton would appreciate you speaking about vampire business to humans."

With a pointed look at both Jason and I the threat to shut the fuck up or else was heavily implied.

No matter, I had enough information my spaced out brain could handle at the moment.

Bill was behind my kidnapping, these Sanganista people were doing God knows what to Eric and Jason and I were about to be marched into the middle of what sounded like a vampire regime switch.

Great.

Jason seemed to be studying really something really hard out the window, probably trying to determine where we were, but I doubt he could see much through the dark tinting. I lay my head back in the seat, careful to avoid the evidence of Jessica's love tap.

I was bone tired.

It seemed like with every fire I put out, another three popped up in its place.

I have been swimming in trouble since the day Bill Compton waltzed into Merlotte's and I haven't been able to catch my breath since.

The never ending parade of crap my life had become flashed behind my closed lids. Serial killer, Maenad trashing my house, being held captive by religious zealots, cheating vampire boyfriend, werewolves, crazy vampire King intent of sucking me dry, witches… the list went on and on.

Finding out about my Fairy heritage and Bills deception was my breaking point, leading me to accept Claudine's invitation to join her in Fae.

While I had forgiven Bill for his lies, I would never again trust anything that came out of his mouth. I was through with blindly placing my trust in the hands of those who would manipulate and use me for their own agendas. Bill's protection had been just that, a manipulation to keep me in the dark about the supernatural world, to keep me dependent on him.

They say hindsight is 20-20 and looking back on our relationship I wish I'd followed my initial instincts in the beginning of our acquaintance and stayed the hell away from Bill Compton.

Instead I'd lost myself in a haze of blood, sex and violence, mistaking these emotional highs for real love.

Now I knew better.

Loving Eric had shown me how deep and connected I could feel to another person. While Bill had me trained to believe sex with vampires was a blood soaked affair, not once while I was intimate with Eric did he bite me.

In the few days we had been together I had grown accustom to sleeping in his arms. To making love with him before he died for the day.

While amnesiac Eric was an adorable sweetheart, he was still a Viking at heart which translated into rough, hot adventurous sex... outdoors… in my bed… on the floor… and on the couch in my living room.

The things that man did to my body made me tingle to remember.

But our sex wasn't always hard and animalistic.

The night following our blood exchange, our intimacy turned electric.

I remembered Eric holding my gaze while he was pushing inside me very, very slowly as if I were more precious than life, until I thought I'd die from too much pleasure, too much intensity. Too much hot, hard flesh. Sometimes that was all he did. Enter me. The joining itself so incredible, so special it required nothing else. Going so deep he touched my soul. When Eric was inside me there was room for little else. Only him. It was a total possession of body and mind.

At first I thought this behavior was because he had lost his memories, but the more I thought on this and remembered Eric's actions after he regained his memories, my vision of our relationship became clear.

He had sat on the couch in Bills mansion touching me with gentleness and affection, his expressive eyes glowing bright with his love for me.

Until I let my fears take over and shut him out. Watching Eric's walls go back up after I confessed to still loving Bill still made me cringe.

With my eyes still closed I relived Eric's touch, his voice, his strength… Gods, but I missed him.

It was his strength and obvious adoration of all of me that gave me the courage to embrace all that I was, starting with my Fae abilities.

My trip to Fae was not what I'd call a positive family reunion, but meeting Claude and his sisters at Hot Wings had been the wake-up call I needed. I wasn't entirely human and I knew it was time to stop hiding from what being a halfling truly meant.

Eric's words about embracing Fairy Sookie to better protect myself had spurned my decision to ask Claude to help me control and develop my Light.

Living in the supernatural world was dangerous. If my life to date has taught me anything, it's that I needed to bring my own brand of dangerous to the table if I wanted to stay alive.

While I knew my microwave fingers could stun when I felt threatened, it was still unstable and limited to shooting out of my hands. Since I had a tendency to end up captured and bound, I thought it pertinent that I lean how to do some serious damage without needing to use my hands.

Claude and I had spent the past few nights channelling my Luminesce through my entire body, pushing his light into my body to teach it pathways my own light could travel through unhindered.

I learnt that my Luminesce was like a re-chargeable battery and needed daily doses of sunlight for me to keep _'charged.'_

It seems my love of lazy days sunbathing in my yard had more purpose than just workin' on my tan.

I was supposed to begin target practice this afternoon in the field outside of Hot Wings, but I missed it due to Sweetie and Bud holding me hostage.

Claude wanted to test my reaction and reload time. I was getting better with what he called '_lighting up'_ but he said I still had a long way to go and more talents to develop.

It was kind of exciting, exploring this side of myself.

Since the night Bill told me I was a Fairy, I struggled with my duel nature.

I thought if I clung to my human side hard enough, the Fae in me would go away.

I was being naïve.

Thinking of myself as two separate beings, denying one and embracing the other did nothing but confuse me. So I made a choice. I am Sookie, small town southern Fairy making a living as a waitress.

All my troubles started when others tried to tell me who I was.

Crazy. Fairy. Telepath.

I made the choice to go back to the confident girl I was before the confusion began. I would be a little smarter and I would sure as hell be a lot stronger. But I would be Sookie, plain and simple.

The sudden stop and crunch of tires on gravel shook me out of my thoughts.

Our driver rolled down his window and spoke to another vampire manning a boom gate, "Notify Chancellor Compton that we have is progeny and the two humans, as requested."

We started moving again, the tension emanating from Jessica amped up as the van doors swung open and they hustled us out one by one.

The commando vamps grabbed a hold of my arms and moved us single file into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. They stopped us in front of an elevator that has seen better days.

Once inside, it was obvious the shabby warehouse was a front for the true underground location of the Vampire Authority.

It was going to be a pain to get out of here without help.

The door opened with a gust of cold air into a grey corridor lined with cells. Jessica was held back with two guards. "Wait, you can't lock them up here, Bill said..."

The vampire holding me didn't turn or stop leading us down the corridor as he spoke, "Chancellor Compton has ordered the humans contained and for you to be sent to your quarters."

And with that the elevator door slid closed on her scared face.

Jason was push against the bars as the guard holding him unlocks his cuffs. A hard shove between the shoulders pushes him into his the cell; he stumbled into the back wall.

"Damned vamper!" he snapped, pissed at being pushed around.

I suffered the same treatment as I was shoved into the cell next to him. The doors clanged shut and without another word, they left the way they came.

Once I righted myself, I took a good look around me.

Grey walls in every direction, surveillance cameras placed in strategic locations through the corridor. No doubt they could hear as well as see everything we did.

"This is fucked up Sook, are you okay?" Jason looked at me with a worried frown.

He had really stepped up in the year I'd been gone.

If anyone had told me a month ago that my brother would become a police officer and be good at it, I'd have laughed in there face. Not that I didn't believe in Jason's ability to be responsible, but a lifetime of watching him be content his life of mediocrity had allowed me pigeon hole him, just like the rest of Bon Temps.

I was so proud of the man he was becoming.

"I'm fine, you?" I watched him nod as he shook the feeling back into his wrists. He spied the bunk against the wall and sat down.

I did the same on my own narrow bunk, scooting backwards until my back rested against the cold cement wall, my feet dangling off the side.

"What do you think Bill wants with us?" I was trying hard not to fly off the handle, I needed to think but all I could see were visions of Eric locked up in a cell suffering lord knows what.

Being with Eric when he was under silver during the Marnie incident was still fresh in my mind. I shivered at the memory.

"Well, you're not being held with the rest of the human livestock so I'd say you're safe for the moment," a woman's voice startles me to standing.

"Who are you?"

A small dark haired woman walked towards her own cell bars.

She looks like a college student. She is wearing jeans, sneakers and a leather jacket. The only indicator that she wasn't your average twenty something girl was the unusual white pallor of her skin and the void where her mind should be.

"I'm Molly. Resident techie for the Vampire Authority. Or I was… my new digs suggest I may have been fired," Her small lopsided smile was more sarcastic than out of actual humor.

"If you're a part of the Authority, why have they got you locked you up in here?" Jason was in interrogator cop mode.

"We didn't see eye to eye on the new party line," her caustic reply made me smile.

"So Mainstreamin' been given the ol' heavy ho? Why?" Jason asked.

"The Sanganista's gained power through the blood of Lilith and gave vampires the green light to eat humans. She's our '_God,'_" The way she air quoted that last part gave me the impression she wasn't feeling the worship.

Since my uncomfortable dealings with Nan Flannigan, I knew that Mainstreaming was a big deal for the Authority, using it to gain the human publics support for vampire equal rights. For them to go back to the good old days of slaughtering humans, I knew we were in for a world of trouble.

"All the Chancellors drank the blood of Lilith and now they are all hopped up on the divine power of vampire religion," Molly continued.

"After that, everything started going to hell. I tried to get my ass outta here. We got caught during the attempt. We would have made it if Eric wasn't betrayed by Chancellor Compton. Now here I am," she explained.

My heart jumped when she mentioned Eric.

"Have you seen Eric? Where is he? Is he okay?" I was frantic for information and I knew by Molly's soft look that my worry for Eric was written all over my face.

"They've been… torturing him, trying to get him to accept Lilith. Pumping liquid silver into his body, keeping him from sleeping and feeding. UV exposure is another favourite technique they use to break us. He has been held for almost four days now... but he still won't submit," Molly went quiet her, eyes unfocused as she was lost in her own thoughts.

With each word my heart broke for the pain Eric was in.

I knew how strong his convictions were and no doubt having some religious drivel shoved down his throat would have had him rolling his eyes at their collective stupidity. I needed to find him and get him away from these Lilith loving crazies.

"Do you know where they're keeping him?" I called to Molly to get her attention.

Just then the elevator doors whooshed open and Bill strode in. He stopped in front of my cell, his face lit up with a predatory smile as he purred my name, "Sookie."

I was instantly on alert at his smug expression.

"I trust you are finding your accommodations pleasing," his smile widened to show the tips of his fangs. I ignore his little jab and got straight to the point.

"I hear you're aspirations for power has gotten bigger since the last time we spoke. From Royal procurer, to King and now Chancellor of the Authority. Should I curtsey, or is it Lilith I should be in awe of?" If glaring was a Fae gift, Bill would have been a bloody mess on the floor.

Bills happy face turned sour at my words. He turned his head to glare at Molly, "You've been telling tales Molly. Not smart, not smart at all. Your usefulness will not keep you from the true death for much longer."

Molly tried her best to look unconcerned, but the clenching of her fingers by her side gave away her worry at what Bill could have in store for her.

Jason voice drew Bills attention away from Molly, "Why have you brought me and Sookie here?"

"Leverage."

Jason looked confused, "What leverage, I have nothin' you want."

"Oh I don't need leverage over you per say, I just need you around in case Sookie decides to be… uncooperative," Bill said, his happy face back to the fore.

So Bill brought Jason along to keep me in line. Dread for what was in store for us slithered down my spine.

"You haven't answered my question Sookie, do you like your cell, if not I could always show you to another?" Bill asked, positively giddy at his question.

"You see, I have another prisoner, he is being extremely uncooperative and I would very much like him to stop his resistance." There was no doubt in my mind that he was talking about Eric.

"Maybe having you as a cell mate will have him rethinking his defiance," Bill offered.

There was no way I was being placed in a cell with Eric just for shits and giggles.

Bill wanted to use me to break Eric. I had never wanted to hurt someone as much as I did Bill right this moment.

"Take me to Eric."

Happy that I connected the dots, Bills smarmy smile was back in full force. "Are you sure about that Sookie? He has not been permitted to feed for many days and as you know the scent of your delectable blood would be a call he may not be able to resist."

At the mention of my blood, Bills tongue flicks out to touch one of his fangs. No doubt he has fond memories of almost sucking me dry.

Bastard.

"You're not going to let a thousand year old vampire go gonzo gorging on Fairy blood. That would defeat the purpose of weakening him in the first place," I explain as though he is a stupid child.

Bills look of surprise at my deduction didn't shock me. He always did think I embodied the helpless blond bimbo stereotype. A misconception I was hoping he clung to if I had any chance of getting out of this hellhole.

"No, but having Eric watch while we discover if your Fae heritage has left you with any interesting weaknesses might grab his attention."

My body flushed hot, and then fear turned my skin ice cold.

Saying the word _'Fairy'_ around vampires was like ringing the dinner bell and Bill had just let out a big fucking gong for all to hear.

I was in deep trouble.

I could feel my power simmering under my skin, triggered by my terror. I needed to keep my Light locked down tight, at least until he took me to Eric.

Bill walked over to a com on the side of my cell and spoke, "Have Miss Stackhouse moved downstairs immediately, I will be there shortly."

"Don't you touch her, fanger!" Jason's words had no effect on Bill.

I moved to the bars separating us and whispered, "I'll be okay, just… stay safe," I hated to leave him here alone, but I hoped with my easy cooperation Bill would leave him be for the time being.

Two vampires walked down the corridor, one holding a set of old looking handcuffs. As they opened my cell and approached me, I could feel the hum coming off the cuffs.

Iron.

Bill really has done his homework.

Claude had briefly mentioned things that could hurt Fairies, but since I was only part Fae we weren't sure how susceptible I was to any of them.

I guess I was about to find out.

As the handcuffs locked over my wrists, it was like a fog settled over my body, banking my Light. One of my guards grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out into the corridor.

"Do you like them Sookie? I had them made especially for you," Bill invaded my personal space and breathed into my ear.

"Go to Hell," I jerked back and sent Bill a withering look.

I looked back towards Jason and tried to give him a reassuring smile. I knew I'd failed when his fear filled eyes searched my face.

I mouthed the words 'I love you,' and turned to face Bill, my chin lifted as I stared him dead in the eye, hoping to hell he couldn't sense my unease.

"Lead the way Chancellor."

* * *

**AN: I adored Molly and I will forever hate Bill for killing her. Thank GOD for fan fiction. **

**Also, I received a PM about my choice of title. All I Need is my favourite song my Within Temptation and I think the lyrics a hauntingly beautiful and really reflect E/S relationship. Plus it has a killer hard rock feel which I adore. Here are the lyrics if anyone else was curious.**

All I Need ~ Within Temptation

I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place


	3. Chapter 3

I did a bit of research on fairy folklore for this chapter. I picked the parts I liked that would fit my story best.

A Special Thanks to everyone who reviews, followed and favourited my story.

**Warning:** Bill is an evil dick in my story and he has Sookie and Eric on the ropes. This means it's going to get worse before it gets better for our favourite couple. So brace yourselves, Bill will hurt Sookie in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine characters. I just like telling them what to do.

No Beta

* * *

**EPOV**

This captive shit was getting old.

After my latest drugging, I was dragged back to my cell and strapped back into my chair. It was all starting to feel pleasantly familiar. My cell, my chair, my cot and my awesome silver IV.

Home sweet home.

I'm grateful that I've been left alone; it's given me time to process.

Since the Chancellors had yet to kill me, I knew keeping me under silver was not a workable long term solution. The only reason I'd been spared the true death had to be because of Nora.

Remnants of our family bond must have propelled her to try and save me. But if her version of saving me meant surrendering to a false God who butchered our Maker, I wanted none of that.

We were done; I couldn't save her from her delusions.

Bill was no doubt off racking his brain, thinking up more ways to sway me to the ways of Lilith. Or maybe he'll stop by my cell to bore me to tears with more unimaginative evil villain talk.

I'd rather take another dose of pure silver over having to listen to another of King Bill's melodramatic speeches in his God awful southern drawl.

Thinking of drawls, my mind drifts to the sweet voice of my Sookie.

The comfort and peace her voice instills in me is shocking.

Godric taught me that to survive my undead life I needed to be in control of my emotions.

As a human, I was slave to them. I felt deeply and let passion, love and loyalty rule me. To adhere to Godric's teachings I had to close off all of these feelings, locking them down until they were only a low murmur in the back of my head. After many centuries I had perfected the perfect poker face.

Nothing could penetrate my hard won mask of indifference.

Until Sookie waltzed her gorgeous ass into my bar, unafraid and full of sass.

Just thinking about our earliest encounters brought a smile to my face.

I remember being bored out of my fucking skull before meeting my little ray of sunshine. Centuries of fighting, hunting and killing had gotten unbelievably monotonous.

Nothing held my attention for long.

Feeding was not as exciting as it used to be. Since the Great Revelation, women only held my attention for the time it took me to get them undressed to fuck and feed. I only killed as punishment in my duties as Sheriff and to protect my family.

My life had become predictable and boring as fuck. It took only one conversation with a small human girl to penetrate the white noise my existence was consumed in.

With my emotions so close to the surface, I was tapped into my fledgling bond with Sookie. I knew it was crazy but she felt closer than she should. The soothing warmth of our Bond had started to purr as if she was in the immediate area.

Was I so out of it that I missed that change?

A mechanical whirl sounded, signalling I was about to have visitors. The elevator slid open and a panicked heartbeat filled the room as Bill strode in with two guard's frog marching a disheveled and bound Sookie.

I was hallucinating again, I had to be.

"No," I murmured, "Sookie?"

At the sound of her name Sookie's eyes caught sight of me and the strained look on her face morphs in to relief.

"Eric, my God…" her eyes rove over my seated body, no doubt looking for injuries. I must look as fantastic as I feel because I was immediately assaulted with a wave of Sookie's pissed off anger.

Our gazes separate for a moment as the guards push her into the cell next to mine. I let out a low growl at her rough treatment. She opens her mouth again, but I give a small shake of my head and she snaps her lips closed.

Bill had yet to acknowledge me as he moved over to a metal filing cabinet, removing a large back fabric bag and an old leather bound book.

He motions one of the guards forward, "Strip her but don't remover the cuffs. When you're done, restrain her in the chair," he smirked in my direction as Sookie began to back away from the guard.

Producing a knife, the guard roughly slashed through the sleeves of her jacket and unsnaps her jeans. Sookie let loose a string of profanity as my growling got louder with every strip of clothing that fell to the floor.

I roared at Bill as I watched Sookie being restrained. She had been stripped to her underwear and cotton tank top.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! You bring her here… if the rest of the Chancellors find out - " Bill cut off my angry protests to explain.

"I have already informed the Chancellors that Sookie is part Fae. At Salome's instance, we thought it beneficial to test a few theories during her stay," he gestured for the guards to leave and approached Sookie.

"While working to procure you for Queen Sophie-Anne, I discovered a wealth of information about your kind. Their history, political structure; but what most intrigued me was the conflicting stories on their weaknesses," Bill drawled.

I did not like were this was going.

Bill flipped open his book and began reading a mid-way through a passage. _"…Immortal beings, impervious to human sickness and the ravages of time. Although they cannot die a mortal death, certain natural born elements can severely weaken and injure a Fae,"_ Bill looked up and asked Sookie, "To save me the time, do you know which elements are dangerous to your kind?"

Sookie kept her mouth closed, glaring at Bill. Through our bound I could feel her terror and it was like a knife in my gut.

"No?" Bill mused with a small smirk.

He picked up his bag and began placing items on a metal table. An ancient looking dagger, several pairs of handcuffs, a length of chain, more knives and daggers. And a large vial of cloudy yellow liquid.

I couldn't tear my eyes off those items.

Bill was going to use them to hurt my Sookie, my bonded. And I was strapped in silver, unable to move let alone rip his fucking head off.

"Why are you doing this, in front of Eric? What do you get out of having him watch," Sookie asks in a small voice, her eyes catch mine and I feel a strong wave of fear, not for herself but for me.

She knows what watching this would do to me.

I push down her fear and flood our bond with calm and reassurance. I see the lines around her mouth smooth out as our bond temporarily soothes her ragged emotions.

Our exchange is lost on Bill as he answers her, "Eric is over one thousand years old and his connections in the vampire community are vast. The Authority needs him on the side of Lilith if our movement is to gain any ground with the ancient vampires in the Old World."

And there it was. The reason I was still locked up.

My political and business connections would indeed help pave the way in converting the the younger vampires in Europe, but if The Authority thought that any of the ancient vampires would jump on board the Lilith train at my say so, he was seriously deluded.

Since the Great Revelation, Mainstreaming had become the flagship for the AVL's Vampire Rights Amendment. Most smart vampires saw this as their chance to emerge from the darkness and explore better and more lucrative business endeavors. Many of these business opportunities involved humans.

Since Russell Edgington lost his mind and killed the TBBN news anchor, vampires had been operating under a microscope and this kind of close scrutiny made being a vampire in a post Russell Edgington world… difficult.

If the Sanguinista Movement overtook Mainstreaming this would have a two pronged effect of pissing off our food source and jeopardizing our income stream. Something I didn't see many older vampires putting up with. Couple that with Russell being their poster child for slaughtering humans and the Chancellors would be shit out of luck.

Bill picked up a short dagger and approached Sookie, "I know Eric has feelings for you," his voice became a whisper. He looked straight at me and said, "We'll see how far we can go before Eric decides you've had enough."

And with that he took the dagger and pressed the blade just under her collarbone. Sookie gasped in pain as a red line of blood bloomed across her chest.

Bill's fangs snap down at the sight and smell of her blood.

I could hear her skin sizzle as I roared in anguish at her pain.

A pain that was twofold.

Once through watching her suffer at the hands of a man who once swore to love and protect her and again through our connection. I looked in the dark pools of her pain filled eyes and dove into our bond and pushed my strength and resolve into her while trying my best to absorb her pain.

"Ahhh…" Bill's pleased voice penetrated through my concentration, "Seems steel has some effect, let's see what iron can do besides being used as restraints."

He turned and came back with another dagger, longer and with a curved tipped blade. As soon as the sharp tip pierced her skin Sookie yelped in pain.

I watched in horror as the skin around the wound began to turn red and bubble, much like a vampire under silver.

Her screams grew louder as Bill dragged the dagger across her chest again, leaving small rivers of blood to soak into her white tank top.

"You piece of shit! Stop!" I was pulling against the silver bindings across my wrists and ankles, but there was little give. Almost a week without feeding and rest had left me with very little strength.

Bill didn't seem to hear me as he lifted the dagger from Sookie's skin and licked the smears of blood off the blade, "Mmmmm, I have missed your delicious blood my darling Sookie. Makes me wish I could sink my fangs into you again."

Sookie's bowed head lifted slowly to face me, a low moan escaping as she struggled to manage her pain. I locked eyes with her, using our gaze to communicate my love and strength.

It seemed to work when Sookie whispered, "Try it Bill. It will be the last taste you ever have of me."

Bill laughed at her defiance and motioned to the dagger, "This dagger is made of cold iron, it was forged from meteorite iron and is said to be deadly to Fairies. Your kind calls this 'sky iron.' We will be playing with this again.'" He turned back to the table and came back with the vial of liquid.

"Fuck… no," Sookie looked petrified when she saw the vial.

"Lemon juice. So innocent. So innocuous, but judging by your reaction I believe this will be anything but pleasant for you." Bill poured the vial over her bare thighs.

Sookie screamed.

The instant the liquid touched her skin, Sookie's pain reverberated through my body, making me arch in my chair. Seeing and feeling her agony was clawing my insides to shreds.

I needed to get free.

Right. Fucking. Now.

I was starving and weak. Physically and mentally drained.

I had lost another member of my family when Nora turned her back on Godric and his teachings. There was an empty echo in my chest were my connection with Pam used to pulse. My heart was bruised by Sookie's rejection and since regaining my memory I was struggling to pull together my outward mantle of calm. I was annihilated from being broken down mind, body and soul.

I thought I was at rock bottom.

I was wrong.

Rock bottom was seeing Sookie's knife wounds and blood drenched skin. It was watching her skin was blister from the acidic lemon burning her thighs. The tears pooling in her beautiful eyes ripped out my heart as I watched them, slid down her cheeks to mingle with the blood dripping down her chest.

Sookie's scream turned into a low keening whimper. The scent of her burnt flesh and tears hit me as waves of suffering and distress continued to flood our Bond.

"Sookie!," I was roaring like a caged beast, my chest vibrating in a constant rumble as my own thighs strained and pushed against my silver restraints. The bolts securing my chair to the floor gave a screeching lurch as they pulled free of the cement. Feeling the give, I pulled again and I shot up into the air.

"UV. Now!" Bill spun his head up and yelled at the security camera, then used vamp speed to rush out of Sookie's cell and disappear down the corridor.

The UV lights began to hum as it powered up. I used that time to crouch by the bars separating me from my injured Bonded. The painful UV light flooded our cell block in long agony filled intervals.

I gritted my teeth as the UV burnt the exposed skin of my face and arms. The back of the chair still strapped to my back seems to protect my bare shoulders. The surge of rage filled strength I used to escape vanished with each blast of light.

Through all this I kept a tight grip on our bond and I was taken aback at what I felt from her.

Pain

Worry

Anger

Relief

At the last emotion, I lifted my face to look at Sookie.

She was sitting with her head tipped back with a blissful expression on her sweet face.

The cuts on her chest had stopped bleeding and began to close as another blast of light fills the cell. I clenched my jaw against the pain and kept watching. The blisters on her thighs healed and the burns slowly changed form a vicious red to a light pink.

Sookie's rapid healing was unexpected. What left me reeling was the white glow surrounding my Bonded that pulsed with each blast of UV light.

Huh.

This was new.


	4. Chapter 4

So glad many of you guessed the UV = Sunlight thing. We shall see if this is enough to help our fearless couple.

I had a squeally fan girl moment this week when two of my all-time favorite FF writers chose to reviews my story. So this is a super special thanks you and I love you to My Universe and Princess Brigant.

**My Universe** – I first read Selfless to the End at the beginning of this year. I had just discovered FF and was spending loooooong days and nights in the hospital while my fiancé was recovering from a stroke. Your marvelous stories gave me somewhere to escape into. Thank you for sharing them with me and other readers.

**Princess Brigant** – Girl, you awesome! What Becomes of the Broken Hearted is genius. I adore a Sookie/Eric pregnancy story and yours is superb. Each time I get an email notification for an update I do a happy dance. No matter where I am. So cheers to you, you talented lady.

If you haven't discovered these talented writers, do yourself a solid and READ THEM.

Disclaimer: Not mine but oh how I wish they were.

No Beta.

* * *

**SPOV**

I am no stranger to pain.

I've been beaten almost to death numerous times, bitten, clawed, sexually assaulted and shot. A couple of weeks ago I came close to being set on fire and a few days ago I was whacked over the head, drugged and left in a pig pen.

But nothing I've endured in the past has come close the agony of being tortured by a man you used to love.

The knife wounds on my chest set my body on fire. I'm so hot that the blood dripping down my chest feels cool in comparison. But it is the stench of my own burning flesh that makes me retreat into myself.

With each draw of the knife across my chest, I thought of how I came to be here.

Before the Great Revelation, I used to wish for some excitement to shake up my ordinary life.

I must have loved drowning kittens in a past life because my karma fucked me over when they sent me Bill Compton.

I remember being ecstatic at the silence being with Bill gave me. I threw myself into a relationship with nothing but blind trust and hope. I cringe at how naïve that ordinary girl was.

And I will always hate Bill for destroying her.

I was inexperience at dating, let alone dating a vampire and Bill knew this, thus everything he did to gain my affection was a manipulation; his gentlemanly manners in front of my Gran, his dilapidated but quaint ancestral home, his overplayed southern accent, the self-hatred of his nature. Hell, even his clothes and hair style were chosen to fit the role he needed to play to win my heart.

But I finally see who Bill really is.

He is a chameleon. Adopting whatever persona will grant him the most power.

It made me sad to know how easily I fell for a lie; a shell, a facsimile of a whole person.

I think this is one of the reasons why I am so attracted to Eric.

He knows who he is. He is settled in his own skin. He likes what he likes and fuck you very much if you don't approve. Sure, his live out loud, cocky arrogance could drive me crazy, but his charming snarkyness always makes me smile. That kind of confidence is one of his most attractive qualities.

Thinking of Eric rouses me enough to wade my way out of my head. I can't leave him alone to face Bill in his current slice and dice mood. I need to stay alert for his sake. A loud crash pulls me out of my fog and I can hear Eric growling and Bill yelling.

Lights begin to flash behind my closed lids.

After the painful torture the sudden rush of pleasant feelings washing through me feel abnormal.

Warmth

Relief

Power

The lights stop flashing and I feel… floaty.

"Sookie, talk to me," Eric's impatient voice is calling my name.

I open my eyes and see him next to the bars separating us.

"How do you feel?" Eric moved from his crouch and sat his chair on the floor. He let out a pained groan as settled his long frame into as much of a slouch as his restraints allowed.

"This is going to sound weird, but I feel amazin'," My voice came out croaky but I felt strong. I usually had to reach for my Light but at the moment it was a powerful hum vibrating along my skin.

I felt all tingly, like I just stuck my finger into an open socket.

"You look amazing, I never knew you could do that," The heat and awe in Eric's voice washed over me. Even tied up and exhausted the man was charming.

"Do what?" I ask, confused.

"Look," his chin dips as his lips tip into a small smile.

I look down.

"Holy Christmas, I'm glowing," I checked myself over.

Usually it took a huge effort to light up this bright and for this long. I checked my injuries. I was expecting to see a burnt mess on my legs and my chest cut up in ribbons.

"I'm not hurt," I gasp.

There were fine red lines running across my chest and I had what looked like mild sunburn on my thighs.

"You started glowing when the UV switched on," Eric explained. "Your wounds started closing and the glow around you began to pulse as you healed," He sounded both relieved and confused.

"Sunshine," I whispered to myself. "Fairies need sunlight to keep their powers charged..."

"...and the UV gave you a jump start," Eric finished, coming to the same conclusion as me, "Seems Bill missed something important in his research."

"He's such an asshole," I said under my breath.

"Yeah, that he is Lover," Eric chuckled.

His sweet endearment gave me the courage to ask, "Bill thought you'd give in to the Sanguinistas if he hurt me enough. Why? The last time we really spoke... it wasn't pleasant."

I remembered back to the scene in Bill's living room.

Eric's open and hopeful expression as he cradled my face with his gentle hand and then laid his heart out… and I was so confused I let my fear win. Fear that we could never last now that he had all his memories.

What could he find worth loving in some freaky telepathic backwater waitress? I was convinced he'd be bored with me inside of a week.

"If you have to ask then you haven't been paying attention," Eric's eyes are beautiful but when he lets down his walls they have the power to turn me to mush.

I'm a humming, tingly, mushy mess and I need to get a hold of myself.

I close my eyes and concentrate on reining in my power.I knew the security cameras had caught my impressive light show but I thought it was smarter to keep my Faeness hidden.

I lit up my hands and blasted the camera and my skin slowly fades to its natural tan.

"Beautiful," My eyes popped open in shock at Eric's low purr.

Gods, looking at him now, I knew I'd been foolish to think he could never love me as his whole self. His love for me was clear for me to see, even after I ran away from him.

I did need this time apart to get my head on straight. But I wish I'd been able to articulate my confusion rather than shutting him out completely.

I didn't have the courage to leap before I looked when it came to my feelings anymore. Thanks to Bill's betrayal, I didn't trust myself to make the right choices when my heart was involved. Whether it was vast amounts of vampire blood in me; Bill's and Eric's, or just my own messed up emotions, the end result is the same.

I was a little gun shy when it comes to men.

And since I'm currently tied almost naked to a chair being tortured by my ex-boyfriend, it's safe to say my trust issue are warranted.

It was time I changed that.

When we got out of this pit, I was going to do my best to fix us.

"Sookie, we won't be left alone much longer," Eric didn't need to spell it out for me. We needed to find a way to escape.

"Jason, Jessica and Molly are bein' held on the next level," I couldn't leave them here.

"Molly?" Eric asked. Had his scheming face on.

"If we can get to her, she might be helpful in getting us out of here undetected," He explained.

I nodded and began wiggling against my restraints, "Trying to get loose of has gotten me nothing but sweaty and sore," I grumbled.

"Mmmm... I seem to recall more pleasurable ways of getting you sweaty, Lover." Unbelievably I watch as Eric runs his eyes over my half naked body.

Seriously?

"Eric, focus," his wicked smile makes me flush. "I'm goin' to try somethin' and I'm not a hundred percent sure it won't hurt you," I didn't know how long my super charge would last, especially with all the iron strapped to my body.

"I'm goin' to hit you with my Light. I've been practicin' and it works off my intentions, so I'm going to focus on blasting off the silver and not burnin' a hole through you," I explained.

I asked Claude about how I was able to break Marnie's curse on Eric. Instead of just blasting him across the room, Claude explained that a Fae's emotion plays a big part in the effect their Light has. I needed Eric free from the witch's hold and giving him back his memories was at the forefront of my mind.

Then flash, bang, presto, I had old Eric back.

"Do it," he doesn't even flinch. His trust in me is humbling.

I light up and give a silent thanks to Bill for positioning us face to face in our cells, it makes my aim easier.

Streams of blue tinged light shoot out of my hands. The iron at my wrists burns as it tries to contain my power. As soon as the blast hits Eric, the silver on his body begins to expand and crack. I let the flow ease off when Eric pulls free and stands up.

He speeds over to the bars and kicks at the cracks, creating a hole for him to slip through. With quick and efficient moves, my own restraints are snapped off and Eric is holding my elbows and pulling me to my feet.

Eric brushes the tangled mess of hair off my forehead and I notice his hand shaking. If it's possible, he looks even paler than usual.

He needs blood or we won't be getting far.

"You need to feed," I grab is hand and sit him down in my empty chair. I straddle his lap before he can begin to protest.

"No, Sookie, you don't – "

"Please Eric, you need blood to heal. Mine is like chugging a Red Bull so please, take a little," I plead with Eric as I thread my fingers through the silky short hairs at the base of his neck.

Eric rests his hands on my hips, rubbing the exposed skin between my top and underwear.

"We won't get far if you don't," I whisper.

I can see the conflict in his eyes and I love him for it. But we don't have time to argue. Eric searches my face and he must find what he needs because he gives me a small nod.

Eric moves his head towards me, dislodging my hold in his hair. He sweeps my hair over right shoulder and runs his nose from my cheekbone down to the hinge of my jaw.

I shiver as goose bumps spread over my skin. On large hand grips my hip, bringing out lower bodies flush. His other hand glides up my back to tangle in my hair, fisting in at the base of my skull.

The tugging at the roots has me unconsciously grinding into his lap.

I feel him nuzzle his lips to the same spot he took my blood before. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped as Eric's lips began placing small sucking kisses on my neck.

My body goes limp and I grip his bare shoulders tighter. I run one hand up to rest at his neck, needing to feel his hair in my hand again.

"Eric," I urge him on a needy sigh. I hear the tell-tale click of his fangs and then the soft touch of his lips and tongue at my neck return with the added thrill of his sharp fangs.

"Mitt hjärta, thank you," I hear Eric whisper as he gently bites and begins to feed.

Sharing my blood with Eric has always been like this. Not counting the confusing and violent time with Russell Edgington, Eric has always tried to make his feedings as pain free as possible. He is gentle and sweet, almost reverent in his actions.

It's sexy as hell.

My breasts are pressed flush again Eric's chest. With his first swallow I could feel when his content purr began vibrating between us. My breast felt heavy and achy. I pressed closer, rubbing my nipples, needing that friction.

Rationally I knew getting turned on right now is a bad idea, but it is impossible to remain unaffected being this close, this intimate with Eric pressed against me.

Eric had just taken his third swallow and I felt him slide his fangs from my neck. He must have pricked his own tongue because I felt my skin knit back together as he rubbed his blood over his marks.

With a gentle kiss, Eric lifts his head and smiles.

"Yummy?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

He looks better with a slight flush gracing his handsome face. He slowly nods and runs his hands to my waist, squeezing softly in thanks before lifting my off his lap.

I reach my hand out and I pull him up.

"Let's go," I blasted the lock on my cell and I slid the door open.

We rushed down the corridor towards the elevator. Eric grips both doors and forces them open. I wasn't looking forward to climbing up an elevator shaft with my ass hanging out.

"Come here," Eric motions me forward and he bends to grip me behind my thighs. I'm lifted in the air and I grab his neck in surprise.

"Wrap your legs around me," he tells me and I circle his waist and hold on tight because, holy shit Eric can fly!

"Wow, Sookie blood really did give you wings," Eric quiet laughter is all I hear as we whoosh up the elevator shaft. We stop at the doors leading to Jason and Molly.

Eric hovers, listening for movement.

"Hold tight," Eric removes his long arms from around my back to push open the doors. We slip through and he sets me down.

"Sookie!" Jason is at his cell bars, "What the hell, why are you naked!"

Of course he's more concerned over my almost nudity than the blood stains on my top. He's such an older brother.

"Don't worry about that, are you all right?" I check him over for injuries. He looks the same as when I left him.

"Yeah, it's just been me and Molly since you left," Jason nods as re reassures me.

Wasting no time I blast the locks on their cell doors. I move to open Molly's as Jason walks out of his.

"Do you know a way to the surface," Eric turns to Molly for answers.

"Yeah, there's an opening to a tunnel inside the elevator shaft. It has a ladder leading up to the warehouse." She begins leading us back to the elevator when Jason stops us.

"Wait, what about Jess?"

"We can't leave without her. It'll be impossible for us to get back in once we're out," I sent a pleading look to Eric.

This isn't going to be easy.

Before we could make a decision, the lights in the cell block dim and an alarm begins to sound. Suddenly the familiar sound of a speeding vamp echoes through the open elevator doors.

"Brother…." I petite dark haired woman rushes towards us, her eyes focused on Eric.

Eric has a sister?

"Nora," Eric growls as his fangs snap down. He pushes me behind him as she approaches us.

"I've turned off the security feed. You need to leave now if you will have any hope of doing it alive," Eric's face doesn't change.

He obviously doesn't trust this woman, sister or not.

"We need to get to Jessica Hamby's quarters, she's comin' with us," I move from behind Eric as I speak to Nora.

Nora sniffs the air delicately as she stares at me. Her fangs run down as a familiar hunger glazes over her face.

Oh boy…

Eric must have seen the same look on her face because his growling gets louder and he flashes his fangs at his sister, "Eyes on me Nora."

Nora takes half a step towards me then seems to shake herself out of her daze before she looks back at Eric, "Chancellor Compton's progeny is no longer here. They left moments before I disengaged our security measures."

"Bill left?" Eric asks, "Why?"

"Russell and Newlin have landed us in some political strife. Chancellor Compton left to go clean it up," Nora's explanation left Eric torn. I could feel it in the tense way he held himself.

This seemed wrong. Why would Bill go through the trouble of bringing me here then suddenly leave?

But we didn't have the option of not trusting her word right now. We needed to get away from the Authority and we were wasting time.

"Eric, we need to leave now," I softly caressed the solid muscles under shoulder blades.

Nora's narrowed eyes tracked my movements.

"I am not coming with you, I am needed here," She reaches behind her and removes two hand guns from the waistband of her back jeans. She hand them off to Jason and steps back.

Dismissing Nora, Eric relaxes his defensive posture and turns to grab my hand. Molly moves to the opening and punches out a man sized hole leading to our escape route. She ushers Jason in first, and then climbs through after him.

Eric lifts me through the hole, making sure I had a secure grip on the rungs. The space was too narrow for face to face flight, so he moved in under me after I started climbing.

Nora's voice floats towards us from the bottom, "Eric, jag är ledsen. Jag behöver tid att ... Jag vet inte vad jag ska tro på längre," Her voice cracks at the end betraying her discomfort.

I had no idea what she said but Eric didn't even spare her a moment's pause, he only said, "Familj. Alltid familjen."

We were silent as we climbed the rest of the way our out.

Molly and Jason are waiting for us at the top. Both have their guns up, scanning the building for Authority guards. We begin making our way to the exit. Each step away from the warehouse was another step towards freedom.

But it was too easy.

I knew the Chancellors must have seen my little light show and I was scared at what that could mean. Bill already knew too much about the Fae and about me.

I need to ask Eric how worried I needed to be.

As we step through the doors, red lasers from Authority guns swing around to aim in our direction. A second later and we were surrounded.

"Shit," I muttered.

* * *

**AN: They're out! But not home free yet. Should we trust Miss Nora and what could Bill be plotting after seeing Sookie's increase of power?  
**

**On another note, I was chosen for Jury Duty today. I finished this chapter up early because I'm unsure when I would have any free time to finish it. This forced imprisonment will only last 10 working days, so I hope to get some writing done during the court breaks. **

**Translations (Courtesy of Google Translate)**

Mitt hjärta – My heart

Eric, jag är ledsen. Jag behöver tid att ... Jag vet inte vad jag ska tro på längre. - Eric, I'm sorry. I need time to... I don't know what to believe in anymore.

"Familj. Alltid familjen.- Family. Always family.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody, I hope all my American readers had a lovely Thanksgiving. It's just beginning to heat up here in Australia, a sure sign that Christmas is almost here. Scary thought!

I'm 2 days into my civic duty as a Juror and I have to say I'm surprised at how much free time I have to write. While it is boring as all hell this may be a blessing in disguise, story-wise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

No Beta, so all mistakes are mine as a result of inattentive proof reading. Sorry.

*A small note, I changed tenses from first to third in the last part of this chapter. Getting in the head of this character at this stage of the game would reveal too much. Plus, I tried it in first person and it sucked. *

* * *

**EPOV**

We were surrounded.

Ten sniper rifles, no doubt filled with wooden bullets were trained on us.

If I were alone, I could disable these fools in less than three seconds. But there was no way in hell I was moving from my current position. Moving would leave Sookie open to stray bullets and she was never getting shot again. I was still ashamed at myself for succumbing to my blood lust during the confrontation with Marnie.

I should never have left my Bonded's side when the meeting dissolved into chaos and I will forever live with the dishonor of failing to shield her.

I pushed Sookie deeper into my back, moving slowly so not to give the guards a reason to attack. Both Jason and Molly had their guns trained on the group blocking our escape.

We were at a standoff.

The Authority didn't want Sookie or me dead, but I wasn't willing to bet her life on it. Jason and Molly would be seen as collateral damage. I couldn't let her idiot brother die, it would break her heart. I needed time to plan.

But I was afraid I wasn't going to get it.

I was toying with the idea of attacking the guards on my left with Sookie attached to my back when Jason stepped forward, "Look here, we're leavin' and you're gonna step aside and let us," his officer of the law voice brooking no argument.

While his actions were foolish, Jason always did fight to protect his sister.

I could respect that.

As Jason spoke, I felt an intense blast of heat searing down my back. I could feel Sookie's small hands gripping the back of my shirt and suddenly her power blossomed and punched solidly into my gut.

Gods, it felt glorious.

Her power was golden and shimmering, lighting her emotions with determination and resolve.

My little golden warrior.

Since our first blood exchange, I have been gifted with the sweet and constant hum of her human emotions.

Most humans believe my kind to be incapable of feeling deep emotions when in actual fact the intensity of our feelings far exceeded human capabilities.

As a newborn, Godric knew of my passionate nature and worked hard to help me corral my deeper emotions. For almost a thousand years I have lived in an emotional vacuum, it was imperative to my survival. But since meeting and Bonding to Sookie the shock of experiencing her human emotion had me embracing my own.

Now to have firsthand knowledge of what my Sookie is experiencing as her Fae gifts grow is simply extraordinary.

With my tall frame blocking her, Sookie had the chance to rally her Light while the guards mistakenly kept their guns trained on Jason, completely disregarding the small human girl behind me.

Jason was giving us the opening we needed to pounce.

"Place your weapons on the ground and kneel with your hands behind your heads," The guards closed in further.

"Not gonna happen chump," Jason said with a shake of his head.

The instant Jason opened fire I squeezed my hands on Sookie's hips, crouched and shot into the air with her at my back. I deposited her behind the guards and moved to take out the three on my left.

Through the blood spray I saw Jason crouch and fire twice and landing the killing blow on the two guards before moving on. One shot, one kill.

I'm not going to lie, I was impressed. The boy was a crack shot.

Sookie hands shot out with a pulse of pure energy, scattering a spray of bullets intended for Molly. This gave the baby vampire chance to get off her own shots, ending one guard and winging another.

The injured guard fired off another shot then sped after Molly as she zipped around, dodging bullets.

He caught Molly with one arm around her neck and one gripping the top of her head. I saw his muscles clench before he moved to rip her head off. Before he could decapitate my new tech specialist, I grabbed both of his arms and wrenched them from his body.

Not hesitating, Molly swung around and shot her attacker in the heart.

"Thanks boss," Molly sassed as a rain of blood coated our bodies. I smirked, relishing in the kill. I always revealed in the thrill of battle. Nora wasn't wrong when she accused me of still thinking like a Viking.

I'm a warrior and I lived for this.

A spike of fear had me turning my head in Sookie's direction.

The three remaining guards surrounded a glowing Sookie.

I watched as she took a deep breath before she let loose a large pulse of while light, blowing the guards back several feet to land on their asses. She doesn't even need to use her hands to direct her Light anymore.

I can't wait to get her somewhere we can play with her Fae magic. Being as old as I am, I rarely find myself faced with a worthy opponent. Training with Sookie will no doubt be entertaining.

I speed over to finish the job. I rip their heads from their bodies and they exploded in a mess of gore.

I approached a smiling Sookie.

She was standing in front of me, barely clothed and covered in the blood of my enemies.

I felt feral.

I was covered in gay storm trooper but that beautiful smile sent me over the edge. I wanted to push her again the warehouse wall and rub my aroused body all over her ethereal beauty.

I am unaware of my deep growls rumbling through the air when I caught her behind her neck and waist, pulling her into my body.

As her hips met my thighs and her breasts brushed my ribs, I lower my head to scent her skin, closing my eyes and breathing deep. I could taste the heated aroma of honey and wheat at the back of my throat, soothing and exciting me at the same time. I felt her body shiver as I ran the tip of my nose along hers.

"Rein it in cowboy, we need to make tracks before more show up," her amused voice rouses me out of my Sookie stupor.

I slowly open my eyes and looked into her delicate face. I have waited forever to see her soft brown eyes gazing at me with warmth and love. Even if I didn't have a window into her emotions, her openly expressive face would always tell the story of her devotion for me.

No matter what transpired between us since my amnesia, I needed to fix us. I just needed to find the right time for us to talk amidst all the crazy.

The sound of boots on sheet metal rang out as Authority guards speed off the roof and circled the four of us. There had to be over thirty of them and they were on us in an instant.

Jason was grabbed from behind, his gun slapped out of his hands. A silver net was thrown over Molly and they pushed her face first into the ground.

"Jason!" Sookie turned in my arms to see her brother pushed to the ground beside Molly. I felt the heat of her rage as her Light amplified.

"One move Miss Stackhouse and we will execute your brother," the blond guard holding him down flashed her fangs in triumph.

The pale luminescent shimmer of Sookie's skin began to grow brighter. It filled the air around us, radiating from every pore. She was ablaze, her hair whipping about her face as the waves of power had the circle of guards shuffling backwards.

Her Light erupted so suddenly I barely had a chance to shield my eyes from the blazing blue tinged blast.

Shouts of agony filled the air as I watched her Light engulf us all. I watched as her Light invaded each of the guards bodies and burned them apart from the inside, turning each of them into a liquefied mess on the ground.

Besides an uncomfortable electric sizzle along my skin, I felt no pain as waves of Sookie's Light took down over thirty vampires.

My Bonded is such a badass.

Sookie's Light blinked out as quickly as it came. She sagged tiredly against my chest before looking up at me, "I aimed for the bad guys with guns," then promptly passed the fuck out.

I caught her in my arms, swinging her up to cradle her against my chest. I listened to her heartbeat and searched through our Bond for any unseen injuries.

She was fine, exhausted but healthy.

"My lethal little Fae," I whispered as I brushed stands of hair off her face.

I look over as Molly lets out pained moan. Jason has the silver net off of her and is helping her get to her feet.

"Did she really just do that," Jason walks over to look at his sister. "I knew she was playing with her lumy-sense or whatever but that, that was something new," His awe at Sookie's Fae magic is obvious.

"She will have some things to share when she wakes," both of us look from Sookie to each other.

I could see Jason was having issues with me holding his baby sister. I stared him down. There is no way I'm handing over my precious burden so I just pulled her tighter into my body and give him my best unblinking stare.

Jason shakes his head and smiles.

"We need to hold up in a secure place and regroup. Molly, do you know how to hot-wire a car," Even with her face sporting silver burns, her 'bitch please' expression was obvious.

"Dude, really?" She rushes over to a black Authority transport van and begins working on it.

"I have a safe house a few miles outside of New Orleans," I rambled off the location.

"I fully support any plan that gets us the fuck outta here," Jason went on, "but shouldn't we stay together?"

"Sookie needs to get somewhere safe so she can rest, I can get her there faster," To stop further explanations I begin to hover.

"Man, you can fly?" I think Jason Stackhouse's head just exploded. He snapped out of his shock quickly to say, "You better not drop my sister, you hear me vampire," I was on the receiving of big brother disapproval for the first time in my existence.

It was refreshing.

I was beginning to like Jason; he was amusing for a dim witted human.

The van roared to life and Molly stuck her head out the driver's window, "All set, let go."

Jason looked me in the eye and pushed his finger in my direction, looking from Sookie to me. "Precious cargo, ya hear?" Then he climbed into the van and they set off through the gates.

Once they cleared the service road, I shot into the air.

* * *

Nora walked out of the warehouse doors, her gaze following Eric as he sped off into the night, his blond Fae cradled in his arms. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone, after hitting speed dial she pressed it to her ear.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, they are no doubt heading for one of Eric's safe houses," Nora answered.

Eric took being cautious to obsessive levels. While many of his assets have been logged with The Authority, he has just as many properties hidden from both the human and vampire authorities.

"Did you make it convincing?"

"Eric is no fool. He has many reasons to mistrust me," Nora's voice wavered with uncertainty. Over the past week, the close relationship they shared was strung to breaking point. Nora wasn't sure how long she could play the 'beloved sister' card to gain his co-operation, if she could play it at all.

"That is not the answer I was after. Do Miss Stackhouse and Mr Northman have reason to believe their escape was manufactured by you?"

"Eric will question this. It is in his nature to be wary. However, his mind is preoccupied with Miss Stackhouse's safety. You have time to put the next stage in motion," Nora knew they needed to move fast before Eric looked too deeply into his easy escape.

"Wonderful," his satisfied voice purred over the connection. "Is Chancellor Compton in place?"

"Yes, he has been sent to Shreveport to fix the latest mess Russell has become embroiled in. He will not be able to help himself tracking Miss Stackhouse as soon as she hits his radar," Bill's blood tie to the tiny Fae was the sole reason Bill had been dispatched.

"Russell Edgington is becoming a problem for me Nora. His notoriety is going hurt your new regime before you have the chance to go public with our joint innovation," his voice whipped angrily over the phone.

"Russell is unaware of the Fae's existence on this plane. His knowledge begins and ends with Miss Stackhouse," she rushed to reassure him.

"That is what worries me. Keep me informed Nora dear, I am close to getting something I have been promised for over two hundred years," a soft click sounded in her ear, ended their call.

Nora stood in the dark for a moment then turned and walked back into Authority headquarters.

She had 'escaped' prisoners to answer for.

* * *

**AN: Like I would EVER redeem little Miss Whora? **

**Who's on the phone…? **

**While yummy lemons are imminent, I will try my hardest to make them extra romantic and smutty if you guys can guess who Nora is in cahoots with.**

**Next chapter, we finally have some alone time with our favorite couple. I can't wait!**

**Thanks to all those who take the time to review. They keep my inspired.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! So heaps of you guessed it, Nora is in cahoots with Warlow. In this point in the TB timeline Sookie and Jason have no idea that the floating head in her bathroom was Warlow and they haven't found the Fairy scroll under the bed. Keep that in mind when we get to that part of the story.

Jury duty is a huge suck fest but it enables me to write. A lot. But I must say, you have not lived until you try writing smut with eleven other eyes on you, while you are meant to be an integral part of the judicial system. There was a lot of lightning fast minimizing of screens ladies and gents.

I'm excited many of you have embraced my lovable and protective Jason. I adored him in S5 and I hope he pulls his head outta his butt come S6.

This is my first go at writing lemons. I adore a slow burn when it comes to love scenes and I hope no one is disappointed in my attempt at romance.

**And my Special Thanks to the amazing people who review my story. They keep me motivated to write.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I landed with a gentle thump in front of a small cabin. Walking to the front door, I made sure to keep my strides smooth so as not to jostle Sookie too much. My cabin is nothing to write home about. To call it charmingly rustic was being generous.

Condemnable would be a better description.

I unlock the door and quickly dispensed with the security measures. Holding Sookie closer to my chest, I make my way into the main room.

The room was dark and cold with minimal threadbare furniture and a rusted out kitchen and bathroom. I kept it this way for a reason.

This part of the cabin is purely for show. My real safe house was underground.

Completely light tight and suited to my needs, and since the year Sookie went missing, completely suiting the needs of a human woman. I had built a larger bathroom and included a kitchen, stocking the shelves with non-perishable food. I made the same modifications to all of my properties and safe houses.

At first I fooled myself into thinking I did this to add to the resale price if I decided to sell up. I conveniently ignored the fact that I did not need to stock them with food for this to happen. I also did not need to have my day people deliver clothing in Sookie's sizes and hygiene products in Sookie preferred scents to each house for this to happen either.

I've since stopped lying to myself. I wanted Sookie to be mine and I wanted her comfortable in every one of my homes.

I kicked aside the musty area rug, exposing a trap door. Reluctantly I laid Sookie down on a nearby couch so I could open the door. I quickly had my Bonded back in my arms and we floated down.

The downstairs was more spacious than the cabin. It was decorated in dark earth tones. The open floor plan held a large lounge area with a coffee table, television and deep seated black leather couches. There was a kitchen and small eating area lead towards a hallway with four separate bedrooms, each with its own bathroom.

I walked into the lounge area, hitting the lights as I went. I juggled Sookie in my arms as I grabbed a soft cream throw off the back of the couch. Wrapping my precious bundle, I laid her down.

I was getting worried. She had not made a sound in the twenty minutes it took to fly here.

Crouching down by her head, I rubbed my thumb over her parted lips, feeling the damp sweetness of her breath caress my skin. I let my eyes rove over her peaceful face. The light purple smudges under her eyes and pale cast to her skin were troubling. I had not witnessed Sookie's powers since the night she broke my curse but it was obvious that they they had increased.

I had seen Sookie stun and propel enemies when they got too close. Remembering my feisty Fae cussing out and blasting Russell Edgington across the Fangtasia parking lot was truly an awesome experience. But it was obvious using her new abilities took a lot of energy to sustain.

I was always very aware of how fragile Sookie is. She is human after all. I had to caution her repeatedly to take better care of herself. Her new abilities gave me peace of mind that my dangerous little Fae was able to kick ass so thoroughly.

With a final sweep of my thumb across her jaw I stood and made my way to the fridge. I took out a few packets of donor blood, poured them into a mug and placed it in the microwave. While it heated I dug out a cell phone from the draw and called Pam.

"Eric, thank goodness! Are you all right?" Her frantic voice was drowned out by heavy thumps of base. She was at Fangtasia.

"I'm fine. We do, however have a problem," I proceeded to tell her what had happened since I was brought back to the Authority with Russell. I told her about the coming war between Mainstreamer and Sanguainsta factions. I glossed over the extent of my torture. It would only hurt Pam to know how badly I had suffered. When I spoke of Sookie being involved in our escape, Pam's tireless questions stopped for a moment.

"She saved you?" her quiet question held an odd tone. I knew my child and Bonded did not get along.

"Her abilities have grown. If she had not been captured by Compton, I would not have had the opportunity to escape," Sookie gave me her blood, freed us from our cell and stood back to back with me while we kicked Authority ass. She had again risked her life to save my own. I needed Pam to understand how important Sookie was to me.

Pam's silence was telling but I knew building a relationship between the two most important women in my life needed to be done by them, without my interference.

I ended the call by asking Pam to pack my laptop, any clothes I had in my office and to empty out my emergency stash of cash behind the wall of Fangtasia's basement. I couldn't see the Authority allowing me to resume my Sheriff duties in the near future, so getting that cash was essential if needed to start buying favors. I wouldn't put it past them to freeze all my known accounts and assets.

It was a five hour drive from Shreveport to New Orleans and since my child was a lead foot, Pam and Tara should be here just before dawn.

I grabbed my blood and sat in the couch across from Sookie, anxious for her to wake up.

The sound of tyres on gravel shook me out of my stare. I sped upstairs to look out the window. Molly and Jason had arrived.

"You made good time," I let them in.

"This is where we're hidin' out?" Jason looked around, unimpressed with his accommodations.

"Not here. Underground." I led them downstairs and showed them around, pointing out the four separate bedrooms. Jason gave his sleeping sister a concerned look and rushed over.

"She wake up yet?" Jason asked over his shoulder.

I shook my head. I heard him sigh and stand up. "Okay, lay it on me. What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"A war. A war that could tear this world apart," I answered. I couldn't lie. We were about to cop some serious shit from all sides.

"What are we going to do?" Molly piped up from the couch next to Sookie.

"We need allies. Once Pam and Tara get here we will get into contact with our friends in neighboring states. We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to survive what's coming," I explained.

"Maybe our Fairy relatives could help," Jason suggested.

"Doubtful. There is no love lost between Vampires and Fairies," I couldn't see any Fairy willing to stand and fight with us.

"But this ain't just about you vampers any more. I don't know if you've kept up with the news lately but ever since you wackos bombed the True Blood factories, humans have taken a proactive anti-vampire stance," Jason started pacing the room, "We even had our very own supernatural hate group taking out shifters in Bon Temps."

Hell. Vampire against Vampire. Humans against all Supes. Shit had hit the fan faster than I had expected.

"Alright, when we move tomorrow night set up a meeting with your family," I said. If Jason could talk his family into joining the coming fight, I wasn't going to stay no.

"The fridge and cabinets are stocked with human food, make enough for Sookie and yourself," I pointed to the kitchen. "There is blood in the fridge too," this I directed at Molly.

"I'll make her something then I'll head upstairs, keep an eye on things," Jason nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Come on, I've got something for you to do," I gestured for Molly to follow me into one of the bedrooms. I grabbed a laptop out of a cabinet and handed it to her.

"I know this isn't as high powered as you'll need, but I'm assuming a techie badass such as yourself would have ways around sub par equipment," I smiled, buttering her up for the task ahead.

"Duh, what do ya need?" Molly moved to sit cross legged on the bed and booted up the laptop.

"Research. I need anything you can find on Lilith and these Supe hate groups. Also, look through local and national media. I want to take the temperature of the human population in relation to our kind," Molly fingers were flying over the keyboard as I spoke.

"No problem, I'll let you know what I find," I no longer had her full attention as she got started. I left the room with a reminder for her to eat.

Jason had left a bottle of water, a plate of crackers and soup on the coffee table. I left it and pulled Sookie into my arms. I carried her into our bedroom and placed her on the bed. I went back for her food and placed it on the bedside table.

Enough was enough. She needed to wake up and eat. I climbed in next to her and began prodding her through our Bond as I played with the tangles ends of her hair.

I felt her consciousness rise to the surface and I was pleased to find no pain shadowing her side of the Bond. Her eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Hello beautiful," I purred, happy she was finally awake.

"Eric…" her whispered voice sent shivers down my spine. That only increased when I felt her small hand touch the back of my neck and she began rubbing her nails over my skin. I saw her other hand move towards my face and she frowned as she traced patterns on my cheek.

"You're all bloody," she finished.

I had not showered since our Authority beat down, I must be more than a little blood spattered. I didn't tell her she had Authority goon in her hair. I wanted her to eat first. I grasped the hand on my cheek and brought it to my lips.

"Nothing a shower won't fix. Are you hungry? Jason made you soup," I told her as a kissed her knuckles. I hoped she was. I had no idea when she last ate, but she had been imprisoned for close to twenty four hours.

"Yeah, I could eat," she answered. I rolled over and grabbed her plate as she scooted up towards the headboard. I passed her the food, sat down next to her and watched as she dug in. Now that she was awake I was careful not to touch her.

I was not a hundred percent certain of my welcome but I was trying hard not to give a damn.

"Is everyone alright?"

I told her Jason was standing watch upstairs and Molly was in the bedroom across the hall. She nodded as she finished her food. I was passing her the bottle of water when she asked, "Where are we?"

"A safe house just outside New Orleans. You needed to be somewhere safe after using so much power," I was still worried over how much that last blast had taken out of her.

"My sister arranged the opportunity for us to escape but this is only a reprieve. Bill and the Authority will no doubt be hunting us down," I explained.

I watched her nod as she took in this new information. She sat quietly, no doubt trying to process the last few hours. She looked utterly lost and it broke my heart. Sookie curled into herself, her legs folded with her chin resting on her knees.

She started to rock slowly and her eyes became glassy with unshed tears.

Fuck keeping my distance.

I got rid of the plate and water and collected a shaking Sookie in my arms and lay us down on the bed. I felt her bury her face in the crook of my neck, her slight trembles becoming jerky as she began to cry.

I hugged her tighter but made no move to quiet her tears, she needed the release. I, however, was in agony. Her tears felt like acid on my skin. The despair and utter defeat coursing through our Bond made me want to kill something.

"I don't know if I have the strength to do this anymore," she sobbed into my neck. My hands were soothing up and down her back. I pulled her closer.

I knew what she meant.

For the past two years, her life had been in a constant state of turmoil. I had been responsible both directly and indirectly for some of the dangers she had to endure and I would forever regret my part in her pain. This latest fiasco was the straw that broke the camel's back. I understood her pain and how hard it was to rally in the face of so much adversity. Being over a thousand years old had taught me how to be a survivor. But Sookie was a survivor too with a true warriors heart. I knew she would not allow this latest roadblock keep her down for long.

"You don't need to be strong all the time. I will always be there to protect you," I felt this promise down to my bones.

Even if she chose to keep our relationship strictly platonic, I would never leave her to face the world's dangers alone. I let her cry out her hurt until her tragic sobs turned into slight sniffles.

Her hands had been clutching at the front of my tank and I watched as she wiped her wet cheeks on the fabric. She raised her face to look up at me and I couldn't help but bend my head and touch my mouth to hers.

Screw it. I needed to touch her, if only to reassure myself that she was alive and whole.

Her quick in drawn breath parted her lips but I didn't deepen the kiss. I just let our lips cling and part softly as we re-leaned each other's mouths. I cradled her face in my hands, wiping away the tear tracks with my thumbs. Her hands smoothed up my chest to rest on the sides of my neck. The sweetness of her touch gave me comfort I hadn't felt since we were together in her home.

Our gentle kiss burned through my body and when her wet tongue swept along my bottom lip and caught my own, I went up in flames.

Her soft sigh mingled with my own harsh groan when our kiss turned hungry. I inhaled sharply, loving the heated press of her body along my own. Her warm little mouth started to place small nibbling kisses across my chin and down my neck. As soon as Sookie began sucking under my ear my hips lifted to grind my hard cock into her soft stomach.

Through the haze of my own lust I scented the sweet notes of Sookie's desire as they perfumed the air. I inhaled deeply before moving my hands to her tiny waist and rolled her onto her back, pining her to the bed with my hips between her thighs.

My hungry little Fae wasted no time circling my waist with her legs and wrapping her arms around my back. I smiled down at her before running my lips across her chest, kissing a path along the invisible knife wounds.

My fury at Bill rose to the surface.

I remembered the sight of the dagger cutting in Sookie's golden skin. I will kill him and I will make it as slow and painful as vampiricly possible.

"I'm okay, don't think about it," Sookie must have heard my angry growls. I put thoughts of the traitor out of my mind and focused again on the velvet softness of Sookie's skin.

As I ran my lips and tongue over her chest, I had to fight back the urge to drop fang. Her blood was pounding through her body as her arousal drew it to the surface. This woman drove my cock and my fangs crazy and I couldn't wait to sink both into her soft body.

A sudden wave of sadness and regret hits me and I look up at Sookie.

"I'm sorry," her apology confused me.

"What for?" I'm fighting hard to switch gears from our hot make out session to serious conversation mode. I think I just got whiplash.

"I was scared. I love you so much and havin' you back to your old self spooked me," She rushed to explain. "Then Bill gave me his blood again and I was all confused all over again, thinking what could you, the whole you find interestin' in some backwater wait-" I stopped her rambling with a swift kiss.

She was asking for forgiveness for ending things between us.

An apology I did not need.

I won't lie, her rejection of me, of _us _did hurt. I opened myself up to let Sookie see parts of me I had I kept hidden for so long, even I forgot their existence. To hear her profess to love another man after all we shared was a hit to my heart, and yes my ego.

I'm a man. I reacted badly.

Her rejection left me reeling and I had since made some questionable decisions in the wake of my pain.

Fucking Nora was high on my 'what were you thinking' list.

At the time I was angry at Sookie for her dismissal, angry at myself for caring. I am Eric fucking Northman; I had seduced countless woman, Supe and human. I decided when we were done. I did not lower myself to pleading with a human for her affections.

I needed the familiarity of being with Nora to re-establish who I was. It was a balm to my bruised pride.

Now, I saw my actions for what they were. My desperate attempt to push my new feelings aside and go back to business as usual. But I could not switch my love for Sookie off.

Besides the fact I could feel Sookie though our fledgling Bond, I found I couldn't deny the strength of my feelings.

My time with the Authority broke me down physically; Nora's betrayal, Bill treachery and the obliteration of my Maker at the hands of Lilith. The only certainty I found within those grey walls was a deep-seated faith in my own beliefs and my love for Sookie.

Both were unshakable.

I made the decision then and there to give Sookie the space and time she needed to sort out her feelings. I was not giving up on us.

No fucking way.

I ended the kiss and looked down at her. She looked dazed for a second before launching into another round of explanations.

"I thought you'd be bored with me soon enough, I'm mean, I'm not -" I cut her off with a gentle kiss. I would address her self-esteem issues later.

"Stop," I said against her lips. I open my eyes and lay it all out for her.

"Everyone always forgets you have missed a whole year of your life," I whispered gently. Her surprised expression told me I hit the nail on the head. I was not so unaware that I didn't know the effect of loosing that time had on Sookie. To her, it has barely been a year since her Grandmother was murdered, couple that with being shoved into the supernatural world with little guidance and hopped up on Bill's blood, it was no wonder she was feeling confused.

"Before my amnesia, I knew I wanted you. I just did not have the courage to give a name to the feelings between us," I explained.

I was shocking the hell out of her. The sparks of disbelief flowing through me would have been enough to know but her awed expression clinched it.

"Our time together opened my eyes Sookie. I love you. It is that simple and that complicated," I continued. "And bored? Really lover?" I shook my head at her in disbelief. "Since the night we met you have forced your way into my every waking thought. At first I was just intrigued. You were unafraid of me and refused my glamour. That in itself was enough to perk my... interest," I couldn't help letting my gaze wander over her ample chest. Sookie's delicate throat clearing brought my eyes back to her face. Her raised brows made me grin before I sobered continued.

"Then as I grew to know you I saw _you_. You are beautiful and fearless and your heart..." I stop and glance away. "Your heart is open and trusting. Even after what I have put you through, you can still see the good in me. Enough to love me," I say quietly almost loosing my nerve. "I have never in all my years met a woman that suits me the way you do." I swear to her.

"If you need time to sort out the emotions I have had over a year to come to terms with, I will not begrudge you that time," I finished.

Her wide eyed stare was adorable. This was not how she was expecting this conversation to go. No doubt she was expecting me to be the ass I was few days ago.

My snide comments in front of Bill and Alcide were nothing but a smoke screen. At the time the wound was still fresh and I was trying to hold on to my crumbling mask of indifference. I did not want Sookie to see how adrift I felt.

"I think that was the most... verbose I have ever seen you. But –," I laid a finger over her plush lips to halt her explanations.

"No buts. You explained. You did not need to because I understood. It's over. We can move on from this when you are ready," I offered sincerely.

"That's what I'm trying to say," she looked coyly up into my eyes as she grasped my hand on her mouth and began nibbling the pad of my finger, "I don't need more time, " I shuddered as her blunt teeth nipped sharply.

"I just need you, I love you. Only you," her whispered words had relief shooting through me.

I loved this woman beyond all reason and she loved me back. I had lived for over a thousand years. I had seen things and done things that both awed and terrified me. But until this moment I had not felt the extreme elation and fear that loving Sookie had become. Feeling awe at the sheer depth of my feelings coupled with true fear of ever losing her.

The strength of these dueling emotions had me dizzy.

"You will never regret this," I vowed and I kissed her. I pulled her towards me. I couldn't help it. My body was arching for a physical connection with her. And with another small gasp, Sookie landed against my chest, her hands fisting in my hair. My body was starved for her as it had been since the moment we met.

It happened so fast.

I pressed my lips to hers and raw, agonizing sensation exploded. I heard an animalistic growl leave me as I all but swallowed her bottom lip, sucked it in and got lost in the plush softness.

As lost as I was in the sharp stabs of lust assaulting my cock, I knew we needed to be clean before we could continue. I would not make love to Sookie covered in gore.

Sookie was panting against my mouth and she hadn't moved as I continued to suck her bottom lip. I pulled back, my hands now cupping her face, "Come on, we need a shower," Sookie's smile impossibly stole my breath as I grabbed her around the waist and carried her towards our bathroom.

I set her down and reached inside the shower to turn the water on.

Sookie stood still as I swept her bloody tank top over her head. I kept my eyes trained on her as I slowly unclasped her bra and crouched to removed her panties. I left them in a pile on the floor and began to remove my own soiled clothing before Sookie stopped my hands.

Our eyes stayed locked as she took my clothes off piece by piece. There was no rushing, no hint of the primal need I could feel coursing through us both. Once we were both naked, I pulled Sookie into my arms again and set us under the warm spray.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to get the blood out of my face and hair. I reached for the shampoo and began washing Sookies hair. Her hands rested on my ribs as I worked. I got the feeling she was touching me to stay up right as well as feeling my skin. I tilted her head back to rise her hair.

I reached for a bottle of soap and poured a large dollop into my hands. Once they were lathered I reached for Sookie and began cleaning her beautiful body. After I washed each body part I let my lips trail over her clean skin; her shoulders, collarbone, breasts, ribs, stomach and I kneeled to reach her supple hips and thighs.

I turned Sookie around and gave her back the same treatment. I knew she could feel my cock brushing against the small of her back but I kept my touch light and relaxing. This wasn't about sex. This was about caring and showing my Bonded how much I valued her.

Once she was clean I turned her to face me, the smile that lit her face floored me.

"It's incredible," I murmured softly to myself.

"What is?"

"Your smile," I watched a light blush wash over her cheeks. It was a crime that someone as beautiful as Sookie did not understand her own allure. I could not wait to show her how unbelievably sexy I found her.

I felt a wave of daring fill our Bond as Sookie took the soap bottle and filled her hands. She placed her lathered hand on my chest and began to wash me. The light touch of her hands was maddening. The feral bite of lust clawing my insides was at war with my need to keep our shower as PG-13 as I could manage.

When I felt Sookie's soft lips graze my left hip I almost stumbled into the shower wall to keep from pouncing on her.

Gods, give me strength.

I watched with hooded eyes as she stood from her crouch.

"Lift me up, I need to wash your hair," she offered shyly.

I picked her up, adoring the way she wrapped her legs around my waist and I groaned in satisfaction as her small hands massaged the shampoo into my hair. Her nails scraped gently over my scalp and I surrender to her bewitching touch.

"I never thought we'd get here," her soft voice makes me open my eyes.

Sookie is staring into my face in wonder. It is a crazy time. Enemies closing in on all side. But this moment with Sookie was priceless. I will give us the strength to face our problems and we will do it together.

"I hoped we would, and now that we have this, there is nothing I would not do to protect it," I ended my vow with a soft kiss to her lips before Sookie tilted my head back to rinse my hair.

What happened next floored me.

Sookie moved closer, her harsh breath leaving her and sliding into me as she kissed me. Gods help me, I felt her tongue teasing the tips of my fangs as they snapped out in want. Her small hands left my head and rubbed across my tense shoulders. Next thing I knew, I was pressing Sookie against the wall.

"Sookie," I moaned biting her lip and using my hold on her jaw to coax her mouth open. That delicious sound left her mouth again as she tilted her head to deepen our kiss.

I let go of Sookie's face and grabbed her hips hard, groaning into her mouth at the feel of her. I swirled my tongue around hers, one hand tightening at her waist, the other moving towards her heaving breasts. The curve of her ass called to me but a part of me was afraid to move too fast. My hands hovered a second before touching her and all it took was Sookie's small plea for me to move forward.

"Eric, please touch me," I was so hard I was aching. My cock throbbed against her stomach, leaving trails of pre-cum glistening above her cute belly button.

"Tell me," I panted, my fangs grazing her jaw. The sound that that left her was enough to turn my control to ash. "Where do you need my touch?"

Sookie mumbled, tilting her head and giving me more access to her neck, "My breasts..."

At her words I lifted her up by her gorgeous ass until her full breasts were level with my mouth. I pushed her against the wall and began to rub my face against their sleek softness, driving myself crazy with the promise of her.

"Oh God," Sookie gasped above me. "Eric, please… suck," I almost choked; my name leaving her lips had me drowning. I rotated my hips against the wet opening between Sookie's splayed thighs and moved my mouth to circle her nipple with my lips and tongue.

"Eric, please now…"

I obeyed.

I fucking obeyed because I had no control left over myself. I drew her nipple into my mouth, sucking and nipping as Sookie fisted her hand into my hair and withered against the wall. She tasted like pure sex and something infinity sweeter. Sunshine and honey filled my head until I felt drunk.

I wanted nothing more than to fall to my knees and eat her.

Just devour her.

I couldn't escape the image of Sookie on our bed, spread out and open for me, her pussy flushed a deep pink as she glistened with her want for me. I needed to taste her and I needed to do it right fucking now.

I lifted my head from her hard nipples, and looked into her face, her expression dreamy and soft.

I turned off the water and stepped us out of the shower. Sookie's confused expression wrinkles her nose adorably and I couldn't help but smile and kiss it, "I feel clean enough Lover, why don't we see about getting dirty all over again," I purr against her lips before I steal another kiss. Her moan of agreement is all I need

I snatch a bath sheet off the rack as I carry us into our bedroom. I set Sookie down at the foot of the bed and proceed to quickly dry her and myself off.

Vamp speed has never appealed to me more.

I lifted Sookie and lay her onto the bed as I crawled over her prone body. Her golden hair was spread out over the black sheets. Her skin looked dewy and radiant. Her soft rounded hips drew my hands as I shifted her legs to cradle my hips. I leaned over her, my elbows plated close to her head. Sookies arms came around my back pulling me hard into her and every muscle in my body coiled tight.

Our lips met in a frantic kiss.

I lost control of my hands. One grasped her jaw as the other slid down to her the curve of her waist. I slid lower, moaning when I could grab the fullness of her ass. I thrust my hips, using the hold on her ass to bring us closer.

"You feel so fucking sexy," I could barely form a coherent thought as I ate at Sookie's mouth and massaged her tongue with my own.

"Eric, I…."

"What, Lover?" I heard myself ask, but I already knew. Sookie was arching into me, her back a delicious curve. Her legs moved restlessly against the sheets, her thighs clenching and there was no mistaking the heavy lidded stare. The sweet and heady perfume of Sookie's lust swam in my head.

I wanted this woman. Needed to be deep inside her before I lost my mind.

"I'm ache…"

I didn't let her finish.

I ripped my mouth away and began placing soft sucking kisses down her neck, over her breast, down her stomach. When I reached my destination I was kneeling on the floor, my face level with Sookie's dripping center.

I was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**AN: I know... I'm such a meanie for ending it there, but I needed to have the next part from SPOV. You'll see why when I get it up. I want Eric and Sookie to have a strong foundation of trust, love and true affection before the shit hits the fan. That is why I am taking this slow and giving them time to bond. There needs to be no doubts about their relationship in the face of Bill, Nora, Warlow, Russell and the Authority. My story is about them working together to find their happily ever after.**

**So, next up. More lovin', Pam and Tara arrive and Sookie and her best friend have their much awaited come to Jesus moment.**

**Remember, reviews are love and I looooooove to hear all your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the follow up to a lovely couples 'alone' time. Not gonna lie, this is ALL lemon with some cuteness sprinkled in for fun. Enjoy!

**Special Thanks to all those who reviewed. They mean the world to me.**

* * *

**SPOV**

I was a shivering, drenched mess and I needed Eric inside me right fucking now. But the minute I saw him nestled between my splayed legs, I tensed.

I don't know how he knew, but the second my uncomfortable feelings surfaced, Eric switched tactics.

In one smooth motion Eric rose from his crouch, gripped my hips and flipped me onto my stomach. I lost my breath from the surprise and impact. I felt him graze over my back. His right hand slid under my body between my legs and cupped me, the gentle pressuring making me shiver. His left hand fisted in my hair, pulling my head back so he could run his open mouth down my throat. His erection throbbed hotly against my ass in promise. I wanted to beg but all I could manage to do was moan.

I felt his hand unclench from my hair and light stokes began soothed through my arms, my back, my ass making me arch into his hard body. His cock butted against the inside of my thighs, but he didn't enter me.

"Eric," I meant to make this sound demanding but it came out in a needy whimper.

"Shhh," his voice rasped, his words were meant to be calming, but his tone set me on fire. I loved Eric's voice. Always had. It was soft, deep and raspy as it flowed through me bringing another gush of dampness between my thighs.

He turned me back over and began to kiss me, still murmuring against my lips. "I have wanted my mouth on you since the night we met," His crudely beautiful words shocked me.

No one had talked about my body the way Eric does. When he was without his memories, his whispered praise about how much he adored my body thrilled me. He worshiped my soft skin, my breasts, my rounded stomach, my ass, my legs, all of me and it drove me wild to be so physically revered.

But this was different.

I was making love with Eric Northman. Not amnesia Eric, not the badass vampire Sheriff, not the human man but all of Eric. He was proving his declaration to be true. He was giving himself to me, completely.

And it was incredible.

Eric began kissing his way down my stomach again. Each brush of his lips and tongue made goose bumps rise in his wake. Oh sweet baby Jesus but we never got around to this during our few days together. I didn't want to say no exactly, but I was nervous as to what to expect from Eric. I've not had the best experiences with oral sex. Bill was never one to linger 'down there,' and whatever attention I did received was quick and so unenthused it made me feel uncomfortable.

Eric however knelt on the floor and settled down between my open legs like he planned to stay awhile. I felt too self-conscious to say anything, especially while he was so focused on the most intimate place on my body. But I couldn't help but tense up. He gripped my ass and pulled my body towards the end of the bed. One at a time lifted my legs and placed them over his broad shoulders.

Eric must have felt my discomfort because he kissed the inside of my right thigh, his long fingers trailing the path his mouth took. He switched to my other thigh, and only when my hips tilted up did he move closer to my center. I felt Eric lick through my folds, the soft contact startling. His fingers played there too, but he didn't ram his fingers inside me or press roughly at my clit like I'd come to expect. He just licked and suckled and dipped his tongue inside to lap at the wetness pooling there.

It felt sublime.

It was almost like he wasn't trying to get me to come. In my limited experience, Bill would aim for the good parts and try to get me off as fast as possible, if he even bothered. But Eric licked me like he had all the time in the world. He wasn't speeding up or pushing too fast.

The bedroom was silent except for the wet sounds from his mouth on me. The pressure I always felt to perform an orgasm eased with his leisurely pace. He didn't seem to be expecting me to come now, so it was okay to settle in and enjoy his mouth. I relaxed into his mouth and at my soft sigh I felt Eric's mouth curve into a smile. I relaxed into the pleasure, luxuriating in the new sort of worship Eric was lavishing on me.

God, was this why I always heard woman raving about oral sex?

Liquid released from inside me and flowed over his tongue. He moaned. He actually moaned like… I tasted good? As if the taste of me had turned him on. And damn if that didn't turn me on right back.

I'd never thought a man could really want to do this to me. He either wouldn't like my taste or his tongue would get tired or he'd get bored, but Eric didn't seem to be suffering any of those things. The slow, languid way he licked me again and again spoke of someone who was enjoying himself. Knowing he was getting off on giving me pleasure made me wetter than I'd ever remembered being.

And then, without me having to strain for it, my hips rocked in a thrusting motion. Still Eric didn't speed up, but the sensations of his mouth and his own adoration of my body swirled in my belly, pushing me towards orgasm.

I never wanted this feeling to end.

Eric read my body's pleas and moved his mouth up to my clit. He sucked and slid his finger inside me, using the rhythm of my hips as a guide. It was so damn good. I couldn't stop the moans that spilled forth and shattered the quiet room. I'd had sex plenty of times, but I'd never had a lover so in tune with what my body wanted. There was a conversation taking placed, one my mind was unaware of but my emotions and body knew instinctively. I could feel Eric's keen concentration and it felt incredible to be tied so closely to another during such an intimate act.

Eric played my body like he owned it. He didn't tease me but neither did rush me towards climax. It was as if his entire world had narrowed to drawing out my moans. He began to softly but firmly stroke his finger inside me, rubbing up against my inner walls. His tongue was rolling over my clit in maddening waves. The pad of his finger caught on that magical spot I could never quite reach and suddenly a pleasure so intense raced through my body.

"Oh God, Eric…" My whole body went taunt, my muscles tight, hips tilting up to press against his talented mouth. My inner muscles clenched at his fingers, pulling them deeper. Eric's deep growl at my pussy's rhythmic clenching had another gush of liquid spilling free. My breathing stopped, and all I could do was make a soft gasping sound. I came and came and came and all I could think of while my body erupted was that I'd found something I thought I'd lost when I let fear overcome my heart's desire. I finally had all of Eric and together we were pure magic.

Eric stoked me through my deep climax. I jerked violently when his tongue flicked softly over my clit one last time, and he carefully withdrew his fingers. He raised his tousled head, and I realized I'd had my hands fisted in his hair the whole time. Embarrassed I gently untangled my fingers and cupped his stubbled jaw.

His growl had turned into a sweet purr when he whispered the words that truly wrecked me.

"Never in my life have I expected to taste even a hint of the beauty you just gave me," his solemn words continued. "I will give you the world Sookie, you just have to ask," and then he kissed me slow, deep and wet.

I expected him to push inside me, and judging from his straining erection he was in desperate need of some relief. Instead he climbed up my body and lay beside me.

I felt vulnerable right then, and Eric knew it. I was left physically and mentally shaken by the most powerful orgasm of my life. Eric gathered me in his arms and I rolled into his side like a boneless mess.

Struck speechless I buried my face in his neck and slung my arm across his ribs, needing the comfort of his body even though I felt the need to hide. To regroup after being laid so utterly bare. His softy trailing fingers brushed through my hair and all of a sudden I need to look at him.

I was expecting to see a charming little smirk of male accomplishment but the expression he wore left me breathless. His face reflected pure adoration and love and it turned my heart to mush. He wanted to devour me and the way I was feeling right now I might just let him. His stormy eyes were blazing as he hotly ran them over my satisfied body. His lips were full and shiny from tasting me. I could see the barest hint of fang as he breathed in deep inhales. This is what I loved about us, we could communicate our deepest feelings without uttering a single word. The want and love flowed between us in heady waves. I let my gaze wonder his magnificent body and a fresh wave of heat swept through me.

His cock looked dark and thick and wet at the tip. Something softened inside my chest that he was willing to postpone his own pleasure for me. To wait for me to pull myself back together. He seemed to understand how shattered and flighty my emotions were.

I wanted to please him. Needed it like I needed to breathe.

Eric let me push him onto his back. I climbed over him and teased him into an open-mouthed kiss, shocked at how the taste of myself on his tongue turned me on that much more. I ran my hands down his pecs and abs, tracing each sinful indentation with obvious female delight. I wanted to give him something as exquisite as what he just gave to me.

I was looking forward to blowing his mind, along with his cock.

I started trailing kisses downwards between his pecs, over the indentations of his abs. My tongue flicked out to taste his skin. I quickly swiped it over his belly button and Eric let out a small chuckle at my antics. His arousal bobbed up between my breast. I rested my hands on top of his strong thighs and trailed my lips over his hipbones. His startled jerk had me smiling.

"You can't be ticklish here too," I said in teasing disbelief as I trailed my fingers over is lower stomach.

"Mmmhm, I am." His amused voice made me giddy.

"I'll have to remember that," Even as I replied, I was planning ways to torture him later.

Giggling, I cupped both hands around his length. He was big and long and heavy, jutting upwards from a patch of blond hair. The thickness of his shaft had me aching to have him inside me. His answering groan was a combination of frustrated pleasure and despair.

"Shit," he whispered. His hand can down to sweep over my hair. I loved making Eric sound like that, as if he was torn in torn in two over me.

I continued rubbing him from base to tip, first with one hand then using both to work the whole length of him. Eric's breath rasped, his soft touch in my hair turned into a fist when I swiped my tongue over his wet head.

With my eyes closed I ran one arm up his stomach as I wrapped my lips around his head and suckled, flicking along the underside. I felt is abdominal muscles clench and I groaned as he swelled in my mouth.

"Sookie, take it deeper. Oh, _shit_."

I did and as his tip grazed the back of my throat he let out the hottest growling moan I'd ever heard. I lifted my eyes to see his left fist tearing at the covers besides his hip. He caught my eyes and I stared boldly into his, needing him to watch as I swallowed him down.

With a tenderness that spoke volumes, Eric stroked my jaw once before collapsing into the bed and losing himself to the heat of my lips wrapped around him, the suction, the sweetness.

I gripped his straining thighs with both hands, working my lips and tongue, desperate for him to cum. I cupped his balls, rolling them gently, feeling them tighten and draw up. His rasping groans increased as his fingers tightened in my hair, "Ahh, _Sookie,"_

I could feel the building pressure reach a fever pitch and well up along Eric's shaft. A torrent of curses fell from his lips as I used the tip of my tongue to torment the underside of his cock. I let his length glide in and out of my mouth and when I hollowed my cheeks on every up stroke, Eric well and truly lost control.

"Sookie, I'm going to…"

I paid no mind, letting him erupt in my mouth as he roared his pleasure. Mindless in his pleasure, Eric was thrusting against my throat, his cock throbbing with every pulse into my mouth. His entire body shuddered as I still pumped my fist, taking everything he had. The sounds he made and the muttered praise that I could only guess was Old Norse spilled breathless from his lips. I loved the power I had to bring my thousand year old vampire warrior to his knees.

It was a heady feeling.

I licked him clean, marveling at how he didn't fully soften even after such an explosive orgasm. As a vampire, his quick recovery time meant he was still capable of fucking me senseless. A fact I remembered fondly from our time together.

I crawled up his body and lay completely on top of him, my head resting on the spot under his chin. Eric's arms immediately surrounded me, one hand fisting in my hair, the other settling on the curve of my butt.

We needed this.

With what's coming, I knew quiet moment like this would be few and far between. So I savored the deeper feelings of contentment and trust flowing between us. While pillow talk has never been one of my strong points, usually due to heavy blood loss after Bill was done with me, this was the perfect time to ask Eric some personal questions that had been niggling on my mind.

"You know what I'm feeling… don't you?" I broke the comfortable silence. I had an inkling that our blood exchange did something to us. The words amnesiac Eric spoke, 'we will be one' was not a throw away comment. Eric and I are connected, I just didn't know how deeply.

"I was wondering when you would get around to asking me that," Eric's deep voice rumbled under my ear. His hands were still smoothing through my hair.

"While Bi – while I was in that cell, I felt emotions that weren't mine sweep through me. That was you." I felt Eric tense at my almost mention of Bill. We would need to talk about him later.

"It was," he replied. I could tell he was gauging my reaction to this new information before offering more. My cagey vampire.

"And just now, when you were ummm… doing that… to me," I felt his amusement shake his chest at my stumbling question, "You knew I was feeling nervous about that," I finished awkwardly. Talking about sex is harder than doin' it.

"I can sense and send you emotions. The closer we are geographically, the easier it is to feel you, " He explained.

"This happened when we shared blood, didn't it?"

"Yes. We completed the first stage of a Blood Bond. On the third and final mutual exchange, sharing emotions becomes reciprocal between the Bonded pair. And permanent," Eric's last words ended on a whisper.

I let this sink in.

I'm trying this new thing where I _don't_ fly of the handle after hearing shocking news. I knew Eric was waiting for me to blow up, I could feel it in the tense set of his shoulders. My biggest worry over this Bonding business was if my emotions could be manipulated.

I'd had enough of that from Bill and his blood.

So far I had only felt Eric's presence through our Bond during high stress situations. Looking back, I realized I could easily separate where these feelings were coming from. When Eric had sent me emotions, I knew they were not mine. I had the choice of accept them or not. No manipulation.

I felt my worry disappear.

"Is this something you want?" I rose up and folded arms on Eric's chest, resting my chin on top, searching his face. I didn't think I could stand it if Eric felt trapped in a Bond not of his choosing.

"I mean, you weren't all there when we did this?" I rushed on, "What abou – " Eric's large hand stopped caressing my hips and covered my mouth.

"I want this Sookie. I may not have known all the details of my life when we Bonded," Eric's soft smile made me relax. "But I knew the most important thing. That I loved you and I wanted the intimacy of a Blood Bond with you," Eric's strong voice erased any doubt over his sincerity.

"Okay," I replied softly.

"And you? Do you want to be Bonded to me?" Eric's question held a hint of uncertainty.

"You tell me, you're the one with the inside scoop on my emotions," I couldn't help but tease him, "What am I feeling right now?" I grinned up at him.

I let out a surprised squeal as I suddenly found myself on my back, pinned under a 6'4 tall blond behemoth.

"Mmmhhh, cheeky cheeky…" he warned, his playful grin flashing before he ducked his head into my neck. "Let me see… you feel surprised, joy and contentment." With each soft word Eric placed sucking kisses along my neck. My body melted against him and I couldn't help the moans that escaped me.

"And as I keep touching you, I think I am getting a hint of lust," Eric let go of my wrists and swept his hands into my hair, bringing us face to face. I started into his eyes as I felt one hand move across my belly and into my wet folds. My breath hitched as Eric began rubbing my wet pussy.

"There it is," he murmured, his soft voice filled with masculine satisfaction. "Proof that you like it when I talk sweet to you," his deep voice and talented fingers were driving me crazy.

"Makes me wonder how wet you'll get when I start talking nasty," his cocky smirk still makes me want to slap him. My lovingly insufferable jackass.

"You're impossible," I retorted with a giggle, though my voice was filled with my own satisfaction.

"No," he whispered, his fingers sliding up and inside me. I stopped laughing and gasped in pleasure, "I'm greedy."

And then Eric kissed me deep. My thoughts scattered as I lost myself in Eric.

He tore his mouth away and focused his intense stare on me, "Tell me, do you want this?" I knew he wasn't talking about what his hand was doing.

"Yes, "I sighed, arching up into his touch. I wanted forever with Eric, however long that turned out to be.

"This is forever Sookie," his heavy words only made my pleasure soar higher. To be Bonded to this incredible man made my body tingle.

"Will you by mine?" Eric's hungry stare was unwavering and I gave him my answer.

"Forever Eric, always," I promised.

He kissed me until my mind fogged and my hips rode his hand until I was begging for release.

"Eric, please…"

"I love watching you come, Sookie. Love hearing the sounds you make, the way your body shivers…" Eric's long fingers massaged that awesome spot inside me and my orgasm washed over me in a fast heated blast of pleasure.

I slowly came back to myself, lying with my front plastered to Eric's chest. He was stretched out on top of me, pinning me again. My thighs cradled his lean hips and I felt the hard length of his cock rocking gently through my drenched folds. His muscled forearms were tucked on either side of my arms, pressing them to my sides, capturing me.

My gaze was riveted to his beautiful face. His eyes were so dark and dilated they blazed a deep blue. I watched as his jaw clenched as he fought the snap of his fangs. I knew I was looking into the face of a man who had passed the limits of his self-control.

My hands fisted on Eric's chest, anticipation making my hips lift into his, notching the head of his cock at my opening. We both moaned at the sensation, unable to look away from the others piercing gaze.

Eric's head dipped and he touched his mouth to mine, softly touching the tip of his tongue to mine, coxing it out for a deeper kiss. Our lower bodies were mimicking the slow thrust of our tongues.

"Now Eric," I knew I was pleading with him to take me.

"Sookie." Eric snapped out my name as he pushed into me, sinking balls deep in one fierce drive.

I gasped.

Eric was big, hard as stone and so _deep. _Since the first time we made love, our connection had always been there. But this was new, making love to Eric – the whole Eric. This was startlingly intense, these feeling of being emotionally, physically and mentally connected to another person.

I'd never felt so completely taken.

Owned.

I clenched around him, loving the feel of him. Eric's hips ground against me, catching my clit on each swivel of his strong hips. I felt his entire body harden, the muscles in his chest, arms and stomach rippled as he pulled out, leaving just the thick head of his cock inside me. The quick tensing of his abs was my only warning as Eric drove into me again.

I cried out and Eric's chest rumbled in a low primitive growl as he began fucking me, nailing my hips to the mattress in deep strokes. Pleasure spiraled out from where we were joined and with each powerful drive of Eric's body into mine I felt utterly possessed.

Eric lowered his head to latch onto my breast, his wet mouth sucking my nipple in deep pulls, making me groan and writhe under his pounding body. He kept switching back and forth, rubbing his face over the inner curves of my breasts.

"Så jävla mjuk, vacker och söt. Älska dina bröst, mitt hjärta," Eric's deep voice rasped over my exposed nerves, to hear him speak in his language, to know he was lost in the pleasure of us was beautiful.

Eric moved from my breasts to bury his face in my hair and I felt him inhale as he held me tighter, his cock plunging hard and fast. I lost my mind when he began fulfilling his promise of taking nasty.

"You're pussy was made for me, Lover. The way you grip my cock each time I pull out… it's like you can't bear to be empty of me," his husky words made my pussy flood and clench around him.

I felt Eric bend forward, his arms pushing up from my sides. His eyes moved from my face to my breasts, then dipped down to watch his cock driving inside me. My legs stayed spread wide as I took him and I clenched my fingers in the thick muscles of Eric's braced forearms.

Watching Eric watching me, watching him watch as he fuck me, it overwhelmed me.

Their was a dark and possessive look on Eric's stark features as he watched my swollen sex swallow him whole. I mewed and groaned with each stroke, my body flushing hot. My legs tensed, my fingernails digging deep into Eric's arms I felt the walls of my pussy clench tight as my orgasm swept through me, so deep and unbelievably sweet.

"Oh my… Eric!" I moaned as my body flew apart. I felt Eric's body cover me and his thrusts drove deeper and harder.

"Fuck, so beautiful," Eric grunted in my ear. "Wrap your arms around me," I wrapped my arms around him and he cursed again shoving one hand beneath my hip, cupping my ass and began lifting me into his thrusts so that the head of his cock stoked over and over my favorite spot.

"So," Eric thrust in hard, "fucking," he ground his hips, "beautiful," he groaned, driving deep and staying planted, his head slanting, his mouth capturing mine and my entire lower body went into spasm. I came in a rush that had me sobbing his name, the sensations enhanced by the pulsing of Eric's cock.

"Sookie…" he held me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe, his hips pumping as he came long and hard, his head thrown back on a conquering roar.

I have no idea how long we lay like that. I was covered in a sheen of sweat, our skin warm and slicked together, my chest heaving for air. Eric's mouth was sliding over my shoulder, my throat. I was dragging my nails up and down his back. It was soothing and calm after we just totally wrecked each other.

"Wow…" I murmured. My whole body was pulsing with tiny aftershocks.

"I don't think I can walk," Eric's gruff confession had me giggling like a loon. Then he shifted, pulling out and laying down beside me.

A soft mew slid out of my throat as my lips parted and my limbs tensed, trying to hold onto him. Eric's eyes dropped to my mouth as I watch them go languid.

"Told you, my little Fairy doesn't like losing me," he murmured in satisfaction as we kissed slow and lazy.

He was right. I didn't. He felt amazing, every glorious inch of him.

"Tomorrow night, Jason is going to speak to your Fairy Kin, I am going to reach out to Dallas and you are going to stay with Tara and Molly to shift through what information we have on our enemies. Plus, you need to rest," he said that last part all sweet like so I'm going to let his authoritarian tone slide.

This time.

Eric quickly stood and swept me up in his arms before moving us under the covers. I rested my head on his chest and my fingers landed on his stomach. Eric's hand grasped mine and began to gently play with my fingers.

My bossy, freakishly controlling vampire was a cuddler after sex.

I could work with this.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would," he murmured as he kissed my temple.

"Gotta roll with the punches, baby," I murmured sleepily.

We're alive, Eric and I are together and we just made up. All is right in my world right now. All the shit we need to deal with will be here when we leave our little love bubble.

"Yeah, that we do. Sleep Lover. Pam and Tara will here before sunrise," Eric kissed me and shifted so I was in the shadow if his body, my back to his front with my knees hooked over his. I snuggled back into his body as one long arms curled over my breasts. I felt Eric nuzzle into my hair before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So… what did we all think of da sex…. Be honest, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

Translation

Så jävla mjuk, vacker och söt. Älska dina bröst, mitt hjärta. - So fucking soft, beautiful and sweet. Love your breasts, my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Readers!

No more jury duty! Thank goodness because my brain was beginning to dribble out my ears in boredom.

I must say I am relived that Eric and Sookie's first love scene was so well received by all my reviewers. I was so nervous it would turn out to be porntastically gross and not the sweet/dirty/sexy time I had in mind.

Thanks to all who have followed and favourited this story. And a shout out to the lovely people who keep me motivated with their reviews.

* * *

**SPOV**

"Pam and Tara are here," Eric sat up, the sheet pooling at his waist. We had been lying on our sides, our faces close, talking softly when Eric lifted his head off the pillows. No doubt he heard their arrival.

It was strange to think of Tara belonging to Godric's bloodline. It was strange to think of Tara as a vampire at all, but having her so closely linked to Eric kind of blew my mind. If I understood vampire hierarchies correctly, Tara was Eric's... granddaughter?

I tried to stifle my giggle at the image of Eric as a kindly old man, handing out candy and telling lame 'dad' jokes to his 'kids'.

"What's so funny," Eric asked over his shoulder as he swung his legs onto the floor and stood up.

My stars, but this man had a ridiculously hot ass. I never use to be an ass girl. I had always been attracted to someone's personality before getting hung up on looks. With my telepathy, I knew better than anyone that a pretty outside could hide the darkest of souls.

I once thought the same of Eric. Cold, hard and beautiful but ultimately, empty inside.

I know different now.

Each time we crossed paths, Eric unwittingly began showing me the man behind the mask. And that man was breathtaking. Sure, Eric could be vicious and devious and his scheming had gotten me in hot water on more than one occasion. But I saw the goodness in him. He was loyal, honest, brave and sweet. Now more than ever I knew there was more to Eric than his less favorable qualities.

For one thing, Eric was not deceitful, unlike Bill who built our entire relationship around lies. Every time Eric needed to lie to me, he either came clean soon after or he did it to save my life.

Plus, Eric sucked at lying. Really, it was embarrassing how easy his tells were. The man could not lie worth a damn. His eyes gave him away. So deep and unfathomable, they were the most expressive part of him.

With everything I know about Eric, I know I have barely scratched the surface. I was looking forward to discovering every facet of the man I love.

"Sookie," Eric's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I murmured, side-tracked from watching him move around the room.

"You look far away. Am I distracting you?" he smirked at me as he sauntered naked towards a set of draws. The man did not possess a shred of modesty. And why should he when he looked like that. I watched Eric pull out a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. No underwear.

Yummy.

I sat up in bed taking the sheet with me to cover my breasts. While Eric had no problem strutting around in the nude, the thought of exposing my lady business made me uncomfortable. Besides, Gran would box my ears if I started flouncing around, naked as jaybird.

As I watched Eric dress I thought of the inevitable confrontation I was about to have. I had not seen Tara since the night she ran off, saying she would never forgive me or Lafayette for turning her into a vampire. Well, making Pam turn her. I knew she hated vampires. Her past abuse at the hands of Franklin and her more recent attacks made sure Tara had a deep-rooted loathing for the undead.

When I hesitated at Lafayette's suggestion, I was thinking of how unhappy Tara would be if we allowed her to be turned. But in the end I didn't want to lose my best friend.

And that was where my guilt lay.

I had Tara turned into a vampire for my own selfish reasons. She was right to be pissed at me. I just hoped that in time she would come to see the reasons we did what we did were because we loved her too much to let her go.

"Come here," My dark thoughts were interrupted by Eric's soft command and outstretched hand. I was out of bed in a flash, the sheet tucked modestly around my body. I grasped his hand and he drew me into his now clothed body.

"You're worried over Tara," Eric said, his arms closing around me tight, his protective hold comforting. I knew Eric could feel my upset and I was grateful all over again for our bond.

"The last thing she said to me was that's she would never forgive me or Lafayette," I mumbled against his chest. I felt Eric press a soft kiss to my crown.

"I was selfish, I knew she'd never want to be a vampire, "I continued. "But I had just lost you… I didn't have it in me to lose another person I love," I whispered, ashamed at my weakness. Eric's hold around me tightened but he remained silent as I let it all out.

"I was holding her, half her head had been blown off by that Were bitch Debbie and Lafayette was begging Pam to turn her and… I couldn't let her die," I rushed on, getting angry at myself for being the cause of so much heartache.

"Lafayette was right, bad shit happens to me and it's the people I care about that end up paying the price. I am the Angel of Death," my self-loathing was slithering though my body like poison. Gran and Tara's death and turning, Jessica's turning and now my own parents death were on my head. I may not have been the ones to kill them, but by the sheer bad luck of knowing me they had all died. I felt Eric grip my shoulders and he pulled me away from his body. I averted my face, not wanting Eric to see the tears pooling in my eyes.

I was so weak.

"Look at me," Eric demanded. When I stubbornly refused gentle fingers tipped my chin to look into his face.

"You are not the Angel of Death. You are strong and brave and you have no control over the actions of others," Eric's strong voice had me paying attention.

"You and Lafayette made a choice. And from where I'm standing it seems that choice saved Tara's life," Eric made it seem so simple, but it wasn't.

"I took away her choice Eric, I just don't want her to hate me for it," I cried brokenly, not caring at the tears sliding down my cheeks. Eric caught my tears with his thumb, wiping them away.

"Give her time. She is a part of my bloodline now, and I promise you she will adapt to her new life. Pam and I will make sure of this," he swore. Eric pulled me into his arms again, this time running his hand through the length of my hair in long stokes.

"Thank you," I sniffed, my hands fisting in the back of his t-shirt. It wasn't an easy fix, but knowing I had Eric in my corner made me believe Tara and I could get through this painful situation.

"You fight for the people you love, Sookie. It is one of the many reasons I love you," he ended sweetly. I turned my head and rose up on my toes. Eric met me half way as our lips clung together in a gentle kiss. I sighed into his mouth, letting the gentle rhythm of his kiss ease me.

"Promise me something?" I reluctantly pulled away to ask.

Eric level stare waited for my request.

"Let me speak to Tara alone," Eric was already shaking his head before I could finish.

"I don't think that is wise, as a newborn vampire she is unpredictable. She could hurt you," his concern over my welfare was touchingly obvious as his thumbs swept over my cheekbones.

"Pam has already commanded her not to bite me, I'll be safe," I reassured him. Eric looked unsure, calculating the risks of giving in to my request. At Eric's resigned look, I knew I would get what I wanted.

"Okay, but Pam and I will be close by in case she gets out of hand," he warned.

"Don't worry so much, if Tara gets frisky I'll just blast her butt across the room," I sassed. I knew he loved that I could kick ass so well.

"Well, let us hope it doesn't come to that," Eric brushed a quick kiss over my lips before turning me around to face the wardrobe.

"Now get dressed, I will be going to ground soon and we need to plan a few things," Eric's swift slap to my sheet cover butt made me squeal and jump.

"Hands Mister!" Eric's deep chuckle warmed me straight down to my belly. I saw him disappear into the bathroom before I opened the wardrobe.

I gasped.

Inside were girl clothes. And nothing Pam would ever in a million years wear. I riffled through the colorful array of sundresses noting that they were all my size. There were jeans, shorts, jackets and tank tops all in my style and size too. Everything was brand new with the tags still attached. I opened the closest draw and my eyes almost popped out of my head when I found it full of delicate lacy panties and bras. Again, they were all my size.

We flew straight here after escaping the Authority so there was no way Eric could have planned to have clothing brought here for me. Which means…

"Eric!" I shouted.

"What's wrong," Eric's appeared in the bathroom doorway, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Why do you have clothes for me in your safe house," I demanded as I shook a handful of panties at him, some flying through the air to land on our bed.

I watched him grin around his toothbrush before he zipped back into the bathroom. I shuffled over to the doorway, securing my sheet into a fold above my breasts. I stood scowling at Eric with my hands perched on my hips in the international stance of pissed off woman.

"Well?" I demanded.

"I wanted you to be comfortable here in the event of any more life threatening situations. And since you, my little danger magnet, seem to find yourself in trouble almost weekly, I thought this was a smart decision," he innocently explained with a playful tap to my nose.

"Oh," was my intelligent response. Eric was always ten steps ahead in planning for the worst.

"But if you'd like to go around wearing my shirts, I would not mind," the dork actually wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I scoffed at his offer and stood in the doorway thinking. I glanced around the bathroom and my eyes landed on my brands of shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I was so out of it during our shower that I didn't notice. Eric had bought the exact brands and scents I liked. He actually took the time to note my scent and buy these things for me. I felt myself melt just a little.

"How long ago did you do this," I asked softly. I was curious when he decided I needed these things in his safe house.

"The year you disappeared," Eric's voice held a sad note I was unfamiliar with. My irritation at his highhandedness melted away. My hands dropped off my hips and I walked into the bathroom.

"I wanted you to have somewhere safe to go when you felt threatened. Somewhere that wasn't in another realm, in a place I could not reach you," he said tenderly. I placed my hands on his ribs and gave him a soft smile. Eric had done this before we had shared any intimate time together. The depths of his caring had me reeling.

"That is why I bought your house. Not to own you, but to give it back to you, fully restored into its former glory. I know how much that place means to you. I wanted you to feel safe in your home again," he explained.

I was stunned speechless.

It broke my heart that Gran's legacy to me, my ancestral home had been trashed by that bitch of a Maenad. I knew I would never have the money to fix the extreme structural damage her creepy orgies had wrought. Not to mention that many of our family heirlooms had been damaged or full out destroyed. They were irreplaceable. My decision to go to Fae had a lot to do with Bill deception. But at the time, with my house in shambles, I felt like I had no home to go back to.

But Eric had made sure that when I eventually came back I would have a home to be proud of. Each room had been restored with a painstaking attention to detail. The furniture that could be salvaged had been repaired, fabrics had been cleaned and rooms painted. Where something needed replacing, Eric kept the style of my Gran's home in mind. If I needed further proof of Eric's devotion to my happiness, his care in repairing my house spoke volumes.

"Oh Eric, why didn't you say that in the first place? That sounded so much better than your chest thumpin' display you gave me in my bedroom," I chided with a confused frown. That whole scene would have gone differently had we stopped putting our walls up and were honest with each other.

"I never seem to say the right thing around you. I am over a thousand years old and you have the power to turn me into a gibbering idiot," he said self-consciously ducking his head and smiling. I giggled at him before I used my hold on his sides to lift up and place a soft kiss on his stubbly chin.

"You're not mad?" Eric purred as his hands settled on my hips.

"I'll never be mad at you for protecting me," I promised. Eric grip on my hips tightened and I found myself lifted and placed on the vanity. This made our faces level which Eric took full advantage of by swooping in and kissing me breathless. My hands were beginning to roam under Eric's t-shirt when he ended our kiss with a soft nip to my bottom lip.

"Go dress. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go back to bed," his eyes were heavy with the promise of what he would do to me in said bed.

"But you'll be dead for the day, and I need to do daytime stuff. I won't have time to lazy the day away with you," I teased.

"You would leave me to my rest, cold and alone?" his sad little boy expression made me melt. My badass vampire could be such a dork sometimes.

"I'll make sure to be there when you wake up," I whispered against his lips before I pushed him back and hopped off the vanity. The sudden move made my sheet slide down, so I let it fall all the way off my body as I walked back to the wardrobe. I heard the tell-tale snap of Eric's fangs. I gave my hips an extra wriggle as I sashayed across the room.

"Tease," Eric's growly rumble made me grin.

I swiftly pulled on my new underwear and dressed in jeans, red tank top and a soft black cardigan. I spied a collection of ballet flats on the floor and chose a cute black pair. I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do something with the God awful rats nest on top of my head. Sex then sleeping with damp hair was not conducive to a great hair day. As I was brushing the tangles out I watched Eric smooth something into his hair to keep his bangs off his forehead. We were so… domestic right now. I knew then that when we got rid of the crazies breathing down our necks, we were going to be okay.

I swore it to myself.

Eric caught my blissed out expression in the mirror and grabbed my hand to walk us out of our bedroom. I took a deep breath as Eric and I made our way into the living area.

Here goes nothing.

Jason was lying on the couch, having fallen asleep watching television while Molly tapped away on her laptop next to him. She smiled up as she saw us enter the room.

"They have arisen. Just in time too," she grinned and nodded towards the kitchen where I saw Pam and Tara hovering around the microwave.

Molly kicked the cushions under Jason, startling him awake.

"I'm awake!" He shot up, swiveling his head to look around the room. His eyes landed on me and Eric. His graze shifted to our joined hands and stayed there. He was silent for a moment, thinking real hard on something. I could smell the fumes. Jason seemed to come to a decision when he smiled and approached us.

I'd have to ask him what he thought about Eric and I being together. He wasn't a big fan of Bill's and I didn't want that to impact on his perception of Eric. I wanted the two most important men in my life to get along.

"You alright Sook?" I nodded and moved to give him a one armed hug.

Pam's attention had been on Eric since we entered the room. Something big must have happened between them because Pam looked unsure of her welcome. Eric beckoned her over and I watched as the joy and utter relief swept across her face. She walked over to Eric I let go of his hand and stood next to Jason.

I watched their reunion with a smile. His love for Pam was obvious in the way he folded her into his arms, laying a gentle hand on the back of her head. I left them to talk when Eric waved for Pam to follow him into one of the bedrooms. Eric nodded at Molly, letting her know she needed to stay on the couch. Leaving an older vampire in the room in case Tara got out of hand.

Sneaky Viking.

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

Tara looked good. She was wearing a dove grey v necked blouse with black jeans and a killer pair of spiked heels. Pam had obviously let Tara raid her extensive wardrobe. Tara stared coldly at me as I slowly walked up to her. I braced for the worst as I made the first move.

"How are you?" I asked softy.

"Dead, thanks to you," she snarked at me with an ugly sneer. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Can we talk, please?" We had almost twenty years a friendship between us. A lifetime of trust and love that had seen us through everything, good and bad. I would not let Tara push me away now. I needed her in my life and I hoped underneath her anger she could still see me as an important part of her new life.

"I got nothin' to say to you," she said, dismissing me to turn and get her blood out of the microwave.

"Well that's too bad, because I have plenty to say to you," I was pissed at her haughty attitude. If I thought Tara could act like a grown up for once, I was in for a huge disappointment.

"I couldn't let you die Tara, you jumped in front of a bullet meant for me. You saved my life. Lafayette and I asked Pam to turn you to save you. We couldn't lose you," I let my voice trail off as I watched Tara slam her glass of blood on the bench.

"Well fuck you both very much. With friends like you, who needs enemies? And isn't that what we are now?" Tara got in my space and let her fangs pop out as she hissed viciously.

"You Fairy, me Vampire. I hear your kind tastes sweet. I think I'd like to find out," Her low purr flowed through me like ice water in my veins. I stood my ground as Tara went for my neck.

"That's just about enough!" Jason's raised voice broke the tension. He walked into the kitchen in angry strides.

"You'll listen to what Sook has to say, she deserves that much from you," Jason thrust his finger in Tara's direction. I was grateful Jason got between us. He had years of experience playing the mediator when Tara and I got into our spats.

"I don't gots to do shit. I'm through jumpin' in the line of fire for you Sookie. All it's ever gotten me is trouble and pain." I was expecting this, but it still hurt to hear.

"Tara, I'm sorry –"

"Save it Sook! There ain't nothin' I want to hear outta your mouth. I was stupid to jump to your rescue and that's on me but you had me turned into the one thing I hate. You knew, and you still did it," her last words were a pained whisper, giving me a glimpse at the pain and confusion she was feeling. It gave me hope that Tara would let me see that. Maybe Eric was right. Tara would need time and space to come to terms with her new life.

"That's enough Tara," Pam's commanding voice sounded above our yelling. Eric and Pam had come out of the bedroom. Tara raked me with a disgusted look before stepping away.

"Stay outta my way Sookie, I mean it. We're not friends. You pissed that away, not me," Tara's words rang with a conviction that made my heart ache. She truly believed what she was saying. I stubbornly held on to my hope. Maybe Lafayette would have better luck getting through to her.

"I know you hate what I did to you Tara but I will always love you and I am sorry you are hurtin' right now. But I will never apologize for keepin' you alive. And I will be here when you're ready to talk," I said sincerely. Her words stung but I would never let it show.

"Don't hold your breath," she replied, snatching her blood off the counter and body checked me on her way into the living room. She sat down across from Molly and got started on her promise of keeping away from me.

Real mature.

Jason cast me a sympathetic look and curled his arm around my shoulders in comfort. He understood how much this was killing me. Tara was my best friend and for us to spew such venomous words at each other felt wrong. When we were children, it was us three against the world, protecting each other from bullies, drunken mothers and handsy relatives. We were all each other had for the longest time.

I sighed and lay my head on my brother's chest, desperately needing his hug. Our lives had changed so much over the past few years. We could no longer cling to our past to define our relationships. Too much had happened and it was not who we were anymore. Tara was a reluctant vampire, Jason was a cop with deep seated relationship issues and I was a part Fairy waitress Bonded to a Viking vampire, on the run from my ex and his Lilith obsessed cronies. Oh and I had a floating head occupying my bathroom. With so much drama we needed to act like adults and see our problems through to the end, together.

Together we were strong, divided we would crumble. I was dead certain of this.

"I hate to break this delightfully uncomfortable silence, but I have something you all need to see," Molly leaned over and placed her laptop on the coffee table. We all surrounded the screen as Molly pressed play.

"Holy shit," I couldn't contain my gasp of horror.

* * *

**AN: Cliff hanger, I know but this chapter was beginning to run on and this was a great placed to break it. Tara and Sookie's relationship will not be an easy fix. Tara feels betrayed and Sookie feel's guilt for her decision but doesn't regret it. They are at a stalemate for now.**

**I'm hoping to address problems in Eric and Sookie's past miscommunication so they won't pop back up to bite them in the behind later. I want them to have a solid foundation when trouble begins to brew. That said, the will be angst minimal but enough to make them a stronger couple in the end.**


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy readers!

Some really strong reactions regarding Tara's behavior towards Sookie and being a vampire. I'm glad you have embraced my take on their relationship. I see Tara struggling with Sookie's decision for now and since bitchiness and sarcasm are her main avenues for communication, expect lots of Tara snark. But don't worry, Eric and Pam will yank her back in line if she goes to far. Plus Sookie could just blast her ass if she gets too mouthy.

Also, a reminder. When I am not in Eric or Sookie's head I will be writing in third person. I just can't seem to write good villain in first person.

Thanks those who are following or have favourited my story and hugs to all my lovely reviewers.

* * *

**EPOV**

As Pam and I walk into my bedroom I cannot keep the smile off my face. I know there is a shit storm waiting for us on the outside but I have never felt so at peace in all my life. And my tiny, part Fairy waitress was the reason. The night she broke both our hearts is just a memory. We finally have our chance after months of dancing around each other, denying our true feelings.

I have become a sentimental sap but I don't give a shit. Sookie has consented to be mine and if it wasn't for the Authority breathing down our necks I would have had Sookie tied to my bed, doing my best as her adoring Bonded to fuck her senseless. I am quite proud of myself for fighting the urge to drag Sookie back in here and starting round two.

All in good time.

But Pam was going to think something was wrong if I don't wipe the goofy grin off my face. Can't have my all knowing Maker guise slip in front of my child, she would never let me live it down.

Insolent woman.

"It smells obscene in here Eric, what have you been doing with Tinkerbelle?" Pam's delighted moan is muffled by her fangs as she takes a delicate sniff of the air.

The room is saturated in Sookie's delicious scent. I noticed while were making love, her Fae scent grew stronger the more frenzied we became. Each time Sookie climaxed, her heated scent would become electric, dancing along my heighten senses, driving me to fuck her harder. I take a deep breath and felt my cock stir. The scent of my cum mingled with Sookie's delicate honey and sunlight fragrance is pure bliss.

"You know I do not kiss and tell," I said with a straight face.

Pam stares at me with one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised in mocking.

I, of course am talking complete bullshit. Over the years Pam and I had shared many woman, hell we even competed for first dibs much of the time. I usually won since I could play the Maker card and did so frequently. To cure our boredom when nights were slow at Fangtasia, Pam and I would spend hours selecting humans to feed and fuck, then come back to swap war stories.

Immature, sure. But life as an immortal could be boring as fuck. I found entertainment where I could.

Pam would never hear any intimate details about Sookie or what we got up to in the privacy of our bedroom. I was selfish where my golden Fairy was concerned. Sookie was mine and I would never share.

"Did you bring what I asked for," I asked, steering the conversation away from my Bonded lovely scent.

"Your laptop and clothes are in the other room. I hid the money behind the false wall upstairs."

"Good, I need you to begin the transfer of Sookie's house back into her name. We will need to stay in a human home for protection. The files are on my laptop," I ordered, my reason for doing so complete bullshit. While we would need a safe place to rest during the daylight, giving Sookie back her home had always been my intention.

Buying it in the first place was a strategic move in my bid to win Sookie. She made it perfectly clear on the night she left for Fae that she was through with me. But if I owned her home she would have to speak to me, even if it was only to lob her sassy Southern insults my way.

I have always enjoyed Sookie's smart mouth. She was never afraid to stand up to me and it was sexy as hell. If anyone else spoke to me with such disrespect I would have ripped their spines out for the offence.

I am one of the oldest and strongest vampires in America and Sookie's blatantly dismissal of me turned me on so much, it was a struggle not to pin her to the nearest flat surface and sink my cock and fangs into her tight little body.

I made a mistake when I planned to use the restoration of her home as leverage. I crashed and burned when my 'be my human' sales pitch backfired in spectacular fashion. I was used to negotiating but approaching a relationship with Sookie as a business transaction did not please her.

I suppose offering her own home in exchange for my protection was insulting, but in my defense, the night I felt her awaken in our blood tie I went from being near delirious with happiness to sinking back into my ominous mood so fast I got whiplash.

I am ashamed to admit that when I arrived at her home after feeling her sudden return, Bill's presence rattled me. I felt possessive and jealous, emotions I am now intimately acquainted with since meeting Sookie. I was pissed off that I could not speak to her alone, without Bill's poisonous influence. His shiny new crown made it impossible for me to disobey his direct order to leave. I let my emotions get the better of me and ended up scaring Sookie with my declaration of ownership. I quickly changed tactics but the damage was already done, Sookie was distrustful of my motives and I had no one to blame but myself.

I was glad we had the chance to talk tonight. Sookie was right, that night would have gone a lot smoother if I had just grown a pair and said what I felt, sans the possessive macho bullshit.

Our relationship is plagued with misunderstandings and poor communication. I would have to work on being more open with my intentions in the future to avoid more drama. Sookie and I worked better when we had each other's back, working as a team.

"Okay. What are we going to do about the Authority?" Pam asked, thankfully not addressing my real reasons for giving Sookie her home back.

"We need allies. Those that are loyal to us and tired of the Authority's rule. I am going to reach out to Isabel Beaumont," I explained.

Since Isabel had taken over as Sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas, we had kept in contact. We both loved Godric and it was a comfort to speak to someone who knew him in his final days. I was hoping that by recruiting Isabel it would have a ripple effect and others would follow her lead. She was a powerful vampire in her own right, and held the respect and loyalty of the vampires in her Area.

Raised voices drew our attention to the living room. I knew the conflict between Sookie and Tara would get worse before it got better. I would need Pam's help in mending the rift between them.

"How is life as a Maker?" I was curious how Pam was feeling about her new child.

"Confusing. She surprised me," Pam was silent for a few seconds before her quiet admission. "I didn't want to turn Tara, I only did it to get Sookie's help in getting you back but... she's strong. I can appreciate a strong woman," Pam's small smile and guarded words hinted at more than just a passing approval in her Child.

"You surprised me too Pamela," I said, cupping her delicate jaw with both hands. The night I turned Pam, she gave me the shock of my life.

I was in San Francisco, toying with the idea of accepting a Sheriffs position in America. My wanderlust had faded over the centuries and needed something to occupy my time. Godric had settled in Dallas a few decades previous, we had been separated for over a century and I was looking forward to seeing my Marker again. Making a Child of my own never entered my mind as more than a fleeting need to assuage my loneliness.

When I came across Pam, I felt the unique pull some vampires experience when meeting their future Children. Godric had been drawn to my strength and bravery in battle as I was drawn to Pam's loyalty and pragmatic attitude. She was beautiful and amusing, but it was her unwavering certainty in her choice to become a vampire or die that had me taken aback. While Pam may have forced my hand, I made the choice to turn her rather than heal and glamour her and I had never regretted my decision.

I hoped Pam would be able to build a strong connection with her reluctant Child.

The arguing in the living room grew louder. I could hear every word Tara was using to slice into Sookie. I promised her I would let her handle this on her own, but Sookie's pain and devastation was an angry pulse heating my blood, itching along my skin. Sookie would not like it but I would intervene if they clashed again. I would not permit any harm to come to Sookie. I did not care that Tara was Sookie's best friend. She was a vampire of my bloodline and she would show Sookie the respected her position as my Bonded afforded her.

"We are going to have to intervene if they cannot resolve their issues. I will not have Tara making Sookie miserable just because her feelings are hurt," I said, the command unmistakable.

Pam nodded, willing to make Tara toe the line.

Pam grabbed my hand has we began to exited the bedroom. "You're happy," Her quiet statement held a strange mix curiosity and question. I knew she was asking about Sookie. In an odd expression of honesty, I laid my feelings for my Bonded out for Pam to hear.

"I am happy. Being with Sookie is like nothing I have ever experienced; I can relax around her and it feels... good. She makes me feel whole," I held Pam's gaze trying to communicate how important Sookie is to me and my need for Pam to accept her into our little family.

"Well I'm glad you two have come to your senses and fucked your problems away, maybe now we can get back to running a business," Pam's cheeky reply masked her unease at my open show of emotion. We have never been overly demonstrative with each other.

But she ruined her tough bitch persona when she whispered, "I love you Eric, and if it's Sookie you want, I will do my best to see what you see."

I nodded my gratitude before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. We walked into the living room and I was faced with a scene that made my blood boil. Tara had her fangs inches from Sookie's throat. Sookie was standing her ground, but her crushed expression was heartbreaking. Having your best friend excited to rip your throat out could not be fun.

I vaguely heard Pam command Tara but I was too caught up in Sookie's emotions to listen. Her heartache was clear but it was her determination that impressed me. Sookie would never give up on Tara, even to the determent of her own feelings. If what I felt through our Bond held true, Tara did not stand a chance against the strength and conviction of Sookies will.

"I hate to break this delightfully uncomfortable silence, but I have something you all need to see," Molly interrupted my thoughts as leaned over and placed her laptop on the coffee table. We all surrounded the screen as Molly pressed play.

Russell Edgington and Steve Newlin were outside what the newscaster said was a fraternity house in Shreveport. Inside, over fifteen dead bodies littered the floor as the bloody couple slow danced amongst the carnage. The screen split to replay Russell's murder of the news anchor last year.

"Holy shit," Sookie gasped in surprise as Bill face popped up on the screen.

_"The Authority is committed to the apprehension of Russell Edgington. We have information that places him in the state and we will not rest until he is under our control,"_ Bill's smarmy politician smile was in full force.

_"What is the Authority's response to rumours that since the death of Guardian Roman Zimojic, your new regime has taken on a more radical approach to vampire rights? There are many who believe that vampires are responsible for the destruction of the True Blood factories,"_ the hard-nosed reporter countered.

_"I would like to remind you that under Roman's leadership, the human public was lied to about Russell's demise, yet here I stand, a Chancellor of the Authority, speaking openly about our plans,"_ Bill smoothly avoided the question while simultaneously hanging blame around a dead man's neck.

What a schmuck.

_"We are appealing to human law enforcement to assist the Authority in the capture of three escaped prisoners who colluded with Russell Edgington, enabling his escape,"_ Bill continued.

The screen showered three photos. Molly, Sookie, me. Fuck. What was Bill playing at?

_"These three are extremely dangerous to our cause and if anyone, vampire or human is caught assisting them, the Authority will consider this an act of treason,"_ The screen went blank as Bill threat ran through my mind. The warning of the true death for any allies we managed to recruit would make reaching out that much harder.

"I traced the original video of Russell and Newlin and it was leaked by the Authority. They wanted this video to go public, I just don't understand why?" Molly said.

"Roman said the Sanguinistas have adopted Russell as their poster boy. The Authority is now under Sanguinistas rule, but the humans don't know this. I can only guess that this video was leaked to pacify the humans into trusting the Authority after the reshuffle of power," I mused out loud.

"There has been a rise in Supe hate groups and they're not content with picketing anymore. There has been a spate of kidnappings, assaults and execution style murders on Supes and their 'sympathizers,'" Molly's sarcastic air quotes couldn't hide her disgust. She clicked open various windows to show us news reports from various states across the US. The uprising against Supes was gaining speed at a rate that worried me.

"We took down an Anti-Supe cell in Bon Temps a few nights ago. They had wacked out plans of wiping out all shifters and weres," Jason said. "They weren't messin' round either. They were organised enough kill two shifters and they kidnapped Sook. Drugged her up so she couldn't fight em with her powers."

A low growl rumbled in my chest. Sookie reached for my hand and I latched on, tugging her against my side. I did not like that I was not around to protect her. Logically I knew she was fine now, but I needed her close to sooth my protective instincts.

"Bill outing us as Russell's accomplices will make it difficult for us to get around unrecognized He obviously wants us back inside the Authority," I would never let Bill get his hands on Sookie again. Her Fae abilities were no doubt common knowledge among the Chancellors. If they captured her again, it would be next to impossible to get her out again.

"The Authority thinks we will be a threat against their new regime if we can get others onto our side. While a lot of younger vampires are treating the True Blood shortages as a feeding free for all, there has been a huge backlash from older vampires across the world," Molly explained.

She brought up press conferences with various ancient vampires from different European nations. They were speaking out against the destruction extreme fundamentalism would bring and the need for Mainstreaming and a peaceful co-existence with humans.

Thank God the whole vampire world had not lost their minds.

"If Bill or Russell has told the other Chancellors about my blood, I'll be hunted," Sookie scared voice had me clutching her tighter to my chest. If Sookie's Fae heritage became common knowledge among my kind there would be nowhere we could hide. She would be hunted to the ends of the earth for her day walking blood.

This terrified me.

"So, we have humans rising up against all Supes, a rogue vampire government wanting to enslave humans and a psycho ancient vampire with a hard on for Fairy blood. Where do we start to unravel this mess," Pam's question was directed at me.

"Our plans haven't changed; we just need to keep away from the human police. Bill made a mistake by not including Jason with our mug shots," I turned to Jason and asked, "I need you to go back to Bon Temps and make sure we are not picked up by any of your deputies."

"I can do that, but what about the Fairies? I was goin' to Hot Wings today to ask for their help," Jason snapped his fingers as he remembered his offer to find more allies.

"I'll go, I always wanted a pet Fairy," Pam joked, licking her lips as she looked at Sookie.

"I don't think sending a hungry vampire to burlesque themed Fairy strip club would make them eager to help us, Pam," Sookie sent Pam a withering glare.

This was the first time I heard what type of club Sookie's kin were running. I had the sudden image of Sookie dressed in provocative burlesque wear. Her gorgeous breasts would be clinched and pushed up by her tight corset. I would be able to drag my lips over her luscious mounds while palming her exposed ass in my large hands, grinding her into my hard cock. I needed to go shopping soon. I was going to have fun dressing my beautiful Bonded in lacy underwear. Then enjoy the hell out of ripping it off her lush body.

"I can go. Jason can drive us home and drop me off before he goes to the station," Sookie's offer snapped me out of my naughty fantasy.

"No. You will stay here. Russell still employs wolves and I will not have you running around unprotected," my tone booked no argument, but this was Sookie. If she was breathing, she was arguing.

"I'll call Alcide, gimmy your phone," she offered her open palm with a satisfied smile. Her smile faded away when she caught my icy glare. She knew why I would not like them alone together.

Alcide would protect Sookie with his life; of this I had no doubt. But the image of that mangy dogs paws all over my woman was burned into my brain. Sure, Sookie puking her drunken guts out all over his boots had be hilarious, but the prospect of them in the same room together without me made me possessive as fuck.

"That was a mistake. I was lonely and drunk. I would never have gone through with it, I promise," Sookie turned in my arms and cupped my face with her soft hands, bringing me down towards her.

I let Sookie press her mouth to mine, soothing my raging jealously. Her gentle tongue caressed my lips, teasing them open. I let her in with a deep moan, allowing her control the pace. The instant her tongue rubbed against mine, I snapped. I took control of the kiss, slanting my head and inhaling my bonded whole. Sookie could only cling to my neck as I mauled her mouth in angry possession.

Jason cleared his throat, making Sookie pull back suddenly. I watched as she realized where we were and a soft blush touched her delicate cheeks. I loved that I could make her forget her southern bell manners whenever I got my hands on her.

"You need to stay here. I do not want you so far away from me during the daylight. We will meet with them tomorrow night," It was too dangerous for our group to split up.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked, hurt shinning in her eyes and scoring my insides through our bond.

"Of course I trust you, but it is too dangerous for you to be on your own, with only one wolf to protect you," I replied, urging her to understand.

"I want to help," she argued.

"You will, just not today," I said firmly. Sookie wasn't happy with being grounded but I would not be happy if I was trapped by the daylight while she got herself in more trouble.

"Fine," Sookie said in a huff. I was uneasy with how easily she gave in. Never the less, I took her acceptance at face value.

"Thank you," I kissed her cheek and looked over at Pam.

"Get started on those contracts before we die for the day, I want it ready to sign when we wake up tonight," I instructed. Pam nodded and collected her silent Child before heading towards the bedrooms. Molly packed up her gear and followed down the corridor to her own room.

"I'll head off now too, I should be in Bon Temps by mid morning, I'll call Sook if I hear anything," Jason said as he stood up and hugged Sookie before palming his car keys and climbing upstairs.

"Come on. You only go an hours sleep at most tonight. You need more," I grabbed Sookie's hand as we walked into our bedroom.

I stripped off all my clothes as I watched with heated eyes as Sookie undressed to her tank top and panties. We crawled under the covers together. I was on my back with Sookie pressed into my side. She snuggled into my body with a small yawn.

"Good night love," I whispered into her hair, kissing her gently.

"Night," she replied, beginning to doze off.

I held my world in my arms, listening to the rhythm of her breathing, feeling every beat of her heart echoing through my silent chest. I was worried over what the coming days would bring but as I stared into my beloved's delicate beauty I felt a sense of calm wash over me. We would destroy Russell and Compton before taking apart the Sanguinistas one fanatic at a time. My last thought before sunrise pulled me under was that I would protect my family with everything I was. I would never surrender, I would fight to the death keep the ones I love safe.

* * *

Nora was in sitting on a bed in a light tight bedroom at Bill Compton's royal residence. She hit speed dial and waited for the call to connect.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes, I am staying with Compton. Tomorrow evening we will use him to track Miss Stackhouse," she reassured him. There was no reason to anger him by mentioning that Bill's blood tie to the Fairy was weak and could only be of use when the she was close by. Nor did I mention that Russell Edgington was just as eager to find Miss Stackhouse as they were.

Nora would never forget Russell's insane rant over Fairy blood being the key to day walking. It took some fast talking but she had managed to keep that information from leaking out into the vampire community. If the magic of Fae blood became common knowledge before she could hand over Miss Stackhouse, Nora would face a punishment worse than the true death.

"Wonderful Nora. Let me know when you have her whereabouts," the dial tone sounded in her ear before Nora placed the cell on the dresser.

She settled under the covers, deep in thought over the coming confrontation with her brother and his Fairy. What Eric saw in that piece of backwater trash was beyond her. Nora had always questioned his taste in woman. His progeny was a prostitute for crying out loud. For six hundred years she had watched him debase himself with human vermin, only coming to her bed when she badgered him to come home to her.

Nora knew he loved her as a sister but their sex had never been about true passion and that pissed her off.

She was a high born lady; her breeding was impeccable. Nora could trace her lineage back to the Royal House of Plantagenet. Her bloodline was that of Kings and some on the most brilliant political minds of her time. The fact that Eric was a King by right of birth further solidified Nora's belief that they were meant for one another.

Logically, Nora knew Godric had turned her because he recognized her political acumen and keen abilities in deception, but in her heart she believed she had been turned to be the mate who walked by Eric's side for eternity. The fact that Eric never saw her as more than a beloved sibling and chose a mixed breed human waitress over her was inexcusable.

"She won't be yours for long brother, enjoy her while you can," she whispered into the empty room before she succumbed to the rising sun.

* * *

**AN: Naughty Whora is up to no good again. And boy, is she delusional.**

**Good news, Sookie gets her house back soon and Eric and Sookie will unleash a can of whoop ass on our nasty villains So hold onto your seats folks, the next few chapters will be a wild ride... sprinkled liberally with dirty nasty sexy time of course :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I used dialogue from my favorite episodes of Season 5; Sunset and Save Yourself because nothing could top those episodes after being starved our Eric and Sookie time all season. Plus there is a little gem from season 2 sprinkled in here too.

Disclaimer: They are not mine, I am just paying homage.

No Beta, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Guardian Salome Agrippa was alone in her chambers. She had made a grave error in underestimating Russell's need for anarchy. Russell had become a liability to Lilith and her whole Sanguinista regime. He needed to be eliminated.

Despite the bleeds she was awake well past sunrise, a perk of advanced age she was grateful for. The video of Russell and Steve at the frat house she had anonymously sent to the human media had the desired effect. The humans were more focused on the vampire boogieman than worrying about the change in vampire leadership.

Russell's defection had its uses and now Salome needed him to meet the true death before the next stage of her plan could be put into effect. She withdrew a cell phone out of her pants pocket and left a voice mail for Nora.

"The next video has been leaked. Russell and Steve should arrive in Bon Temps tonight. Have Compton follow Miss Stackhouse when she hits his radar, but do not approach them. We only need to know the Fae's location. Miss Stackhouse will not be able to resist contacting her kin once she knows Russell is out for Fairy blood," she ended the call and began to disrobe for her day rest.

Witnessing the strength of Miss Stackhouse's powers while she was held captive, Salome became intrigued. The Book of Lilith stated that Fairies were an abomination but Russell's day walking speech had an idea blooming in Salome's mind.

Since the majority of ancient Vampires had been reticent of the expulsion of Mainstreaming, the Authority needed something to sweeten the deal. If fairy blood had the ability to allow vampires to day walk this revelation would propel the eldest of her kind to get behind the Sanguinista regime. Especially if the Authority were able to capture a few dozen of them.

Nora's only stipulation to this plan was that Miss Stackhouse remain unharmed. Salome was curious as to why and the only response she was given was that the Authority should only focus on capturing full blooded fairies since there blood was more potent. Miss Stackhouse being only part Fae, was to be left out of the capture.

Salome believed Nora was only protecting her brother's pet in a misguided attempt to get back into his good graces. Salome chose to agree to Nora's request.

Bill on the other hand was furious that _his_ Sookie had escaped with Eric. He believed he had a right to her blood and was becoming unhinged in his obsession. Bills usefulness was coming to a close and it wasn't a moment too soon.

If Salome had to pretend for one more night to enjoy Bill's power thrusting over her body she would finally snap. His pathetic attempts at dominating her were laughable. She did not blame Miss Stackhouse for choosing the Viking over the lack lustre talents of her ex.

Salome climbed into her gratefully empty bed and succumbed to the sun.

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up late in the afternoon. My body had been exhausted after all the kidnapping, torture and fighting. Eric and I were in bed lying on our sides. I was tucked into shadow of his long frame with my head resting on his bicep; his other arm was slung over my waist. I could feel Eric face buried in my hair and a smiled at the tangled picture we must make.

I gently removed his heavy arm from around me and scooted off my side of the bed. I dashed across the room, busting to use the bathroom. I came out and sat next to my sleeping vampire.

Eric's hair was soft and mused for sleep and no doubt from my hands constantly running through it. I couldn't help it. He was just so touchable. I swept his bangs off his forehead only to watch with a giggle as they flopped back.

Eric Northman had adorable bedhead.

My stomach rumbled reminding me I haven't eaten since last night. I pressed a gentle kiss on Eric's cheek before I go dressed and went to rustle up some food. I was alone in the living room as I sat down with my peanut butter sandwich and water. I'd spied lemon iced tea in the fridge and fought back a shudder. I was never going near lemons ever again.

I munched on my sandwich and turned on the television. I couldn't help but stop and watch the news as they were just breaking a story. The newscaster somber face appeared on screen.

_"While the Vampire Authority is on the hunt for Russell Edgington, another disturbing video was given to us this morning. This video further proves Mr Edgington's defection from his vampire government and his deranged ramblings of fairy tales has left us questioning his sanity. Take a look,"_ the screen split to show Russell sitting at a large table with various member of the Authority. I caught sight of Bill and Eric's sister. When Russell began speaking I was struck dumb with disbelief. My half eaten sandwich fell from my fingers as I watched.

_"The legends are true. The blood of the Fae allows us to day walk. We can harness the blood, we study it. We capture a fairy and breed them. If the Japanese can synthesis human blood why can't we do the same thing with Fairy blood?"_ Russell intense speech was chilling.

Before Pam and Tara arrived, Eric had explained to me the extent of the Sanguinista's insanity. Bills idea of blowing up the True Blood factories was to force Mainstreaming vampires to feed on humans. Eric believed they had made a mistake in recruiting Russell as a Chancellor of the new Authority. He said Russell would never put up with Lilith's archaic rituals sanctifying the killing of humans. He didn't need her divine blessing to feed. Russell would massacre humans regardless.

But what Eric and I should have realized was Russell's desire for my Fae blood. I would be the first Fairy he would seek out and he could be in Bon Tempts right now searching for me.

I felt a burning deep inside my chest, a need to warn my Fairy family. I closed my eyes as I imaged the inevitable slaughter they would face at Hot Wings if Russell was able to find them. I needed to warn them not to leave the club.

Since my eyes were closed I didn't see the shimmering yellow glow that was emanating from my chest. It engulfed my body and I felt the unpleasant sensations of being weightless and my ears popping.

When I opened my eyes again I was face to face with Claude. I was so startled I screamed in his face.

"What the fuck!" I scrambled off the couch. I glanced around, I was in one of Hot Wings private rooms. I kept backing away in confusion but I didn't get far before I was tangled in the red gossamer curtains hiding us from the main floor.

"Relax Sookie, it's me," Claude came over to rescue me from a near curtain strangling.

"I know it's you, what are you doin' here? Or what am I doin' here?" I was so confused I was rambling in a panic.

"You just popped it," he said with a shrug like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Popped in!" I yelled. "Since when can I pop. I don't wanna pop!" I was letting my anxiety get the better of me. I needed to calm down before I had a heart attack.

"You can Teleport, Sookie. You managed to bypass my wards too. Very impressive," Claude seemed slightly concerned over my breech of his clubs security measures.

Well boo hoo for him. I just found out I could snap crackle and pop my way around. I'd say I win on the scale of weird to holy fuckin' shit.

"How did I do this," I asked.

"You wished yourself here from where you were and then poof, here you are. It is a rare gift, you should be pleased," Claude's proud grin and poofing hand gestures made me want to smack him.

"Poof! You call poofing a good thing. I need to get back right now," I urged. Eric was going to be pissed if he woke up to an empty bed.

"Sure, but the wards might not let you back out. Let's go out into the field to do it," Claude frowned at my insistence before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the private room.

"No! We can't go out there. Russell Edgington is hunting Fairies," I should have kept my voice down because everyone stopped, turned and stared at me.

Crap.

"Russell Edgington knows about us. About Hot Wings?" Claude asked me warily.

"No," I shook my head. "But he knows about me and he has a taste for my blood. He will be coming to Bon Tempts to find me, if he isn't here already. You guys need to stay on this side of the portal until we can get rid of him," I insisted.

"Of course. Claudija, is everyone accounted for?" He asked his sister.

"I'll go check," the pretty redhead dashed off and Claude turned to face me but before he could speak we heard Jason's voice from outside the portal.

"Yo! Guys, let me in!" Claudette was by the portal so she reached out and pulled Jason inside.

"I'll never get used to that," he murmured as he shook his head. "We have an emergency, Russell Edgington may be in the… Sook? What is the sam hell are you doin' here?!" Jason's eyes bugged out in shock.

"Does Eric know you're here? If you talked that fanger into letting you go, I will tan your hide," Jason threatened. I see his shock didn't last long because I was now on the receiving end of a big brother lecture. And since when did Jason become the boss of me?

"You wait just a minute Jason Stackhouse. I am my own woman and I will go wherever I damn well please," I hold up a finger when Jason tried to speak. "I did not choose to come here. I umm… teleported here," I said under my breath.

"You teleported? Like beam me up Scotty?" Jason's squinty confusion had me smiling. "Since when could you do that," he asked.

Claude stepped in after Claudija confirmed everyone was accounted for. He explained my growing powers and Jason took it with as much grace as having a poofing Fae sister would allow.

"Look guys, I need to get back to the station. Vampire Bill is in town and he has Andy and me dancing to his tune, trying to find you, Molly and Eric. I've been keepin' outta his way in case he tried to glamour me," Jason said.

"You can't go back to the station. Stay here where it's safe," I pleaded. I did not want Jason out and about with so many vampires after us.

"He must go," a beautiful and melodic voice resounded from the stage.

Startled I turned to see a woman dressed in ice blue standing on the stage. She was obviously a Fairy and a very old one at that. She was ethereal with a waif-like figure but she was not weak. The waves of power I could feel flowing from the stage made me pause before I followed the rest of my family in an awkward curtsy.

"Elder," Claude whispered awe was written all over his face as he straightened to his full height. "My Grace, what can we do for you?"

"Russell is a danger to us all. We must fight to save our kind from extinction at the hands of vampires. This I have seen," she said. The shock of her the Elder's proclamation spread across the room. Denial and fear was wide spread before the Elder called for silence.

Her ancient eyes landed on me. "Sookie Stackhouse. At last we meet. I have a message from your Grandmother," I was taken aback both by her familiarity with me and her words. Gran knew this Elder Fairy?

"She says if you ever wish to speak to her, she is always there. You just need to ask the one with the clearest sight," she relayed with a smile.

Well that sounded nice and vague. Thanks Fairy lady.

"Uh thanks, but Miss Elder, why can't Jason stay with us?" I asked

"He needs to lead them here. He will not be harmed. This I have seen," she states. Them? I though we only has to deal with Russell right now?

"Your Grace, this is madness! We cannot face a vampire of his age and strength. We will all be slaughtered," Maurella's shrill voice disagreed with the Elder. Others joined the fracas as everyone fought to be heard.

I had just about enough.

I've been put through the ringer by Russell's psychotic ass and I was sick and tired of running. We needed to make a stand, bring the fight to Russell when he was least expecting it. It might be my only chance to live free from the threat of him. If her Grace, Miss Elder could ensure my brother wouldn't be hurt in this, I needed to talk my family into fighting.

"Listen to me! Russell Edgington is going to keep comin' for me, He's not gonna stop. And after he's got me, he's gonna come for you. Now I don't know about you guys, but I am tired of runnin'. We have to fight him. All of us. Together," I let out a small sigh, hoping I got through to them.

"I'm sorry. It's suicide." Maurella breaks the silence before she turns and strides her pregnant self out of the room. The Fairies looked at each other, torn over which road to take.

"And yet we must. We, the Fairy tribe of Bon Temps. In this plain, in this time will fight with you Sookie Stackhouse. This I have seen," the Elder said as she approached me with her arms outspreaded. I watched as my family nodded, willing to fight for our lives. I was so grateful I could cry. The Elder's gaze cut to Jason.

"You must go, wait at your ancestral home. They will come to you," she explained. Jason nodded and turned to me. I was suddenly afraid and reluctant to let him go

"You don't have to do this, you could stay here, with me," I rushed on breathlessly.

"Nah, I wanna do it. Sook, if there is one thing I learned from my time as QB1 is that the best defense is a good offence. So no more pussyfooting around Russell. It's game time," he said with as much conviction as I had ever heard him utter.

"Quickly, sunset is in just under an hour," the Elder interrupted.

I nodded slowly. Jason was willing to do this for me, even knowing there was a good chance he might die. I was torn between hog tying or hugging my brother. He turned and began walking towards the barrier.

"I love you," I call out. He turns to me and walks back.

"I love you too Sook," he reaches me and I hug him fiercely. He pulled back with a grin, slaps me on the arm and jogs towards the barrier.

"You give em' hell!" I yell just before he's outside.

"I always do!" Jason yells back. I smile softly at his antics, knowing that might be the last time I spoke to my brother.

* * *

**EPOV**

My eyes snap open before sunset. It is not odd for this to happen on occasion. I was over a thousand years old and age did have its perks.

But this time I could feel something was wrong. Sookie was not in bed next to me as she had promised. I frowned as I scanned the house for her presence. I couldn't hear the gentle thump of her heart or the sweet rush of her blood.

Silence.

I delved deeper into our Bond and recoiled in horror at what I found.

Sookie was in Bon Tempts and she was feeling a swirling mix of fear, admiration, anger and determination. Such an odd mix of emotions could only spell trouble, because when Sookie felt angry and determined about something, she was usually running headlong into danger.

I was going to spank her ass rosy when I found her. I had no idea how she got to Bon Tempts and right now I did not give a fuck. She was there when I had pleaded with her not to go out without me.

I sat up and speed over to dress and I wrote a note for Pam letting her know where I had flown off to.

I leaned against the ladder leading upstairs, waiting for the sun to set. The second I felt the last of the sun's harmful rays dip below the horizon I was speeding upstairs, out the door and into the twilight sky.

It was usually a six hour drive from New Orleans to Bon Temps. I was hoping to fly it in under an hour. For the sake of my Bonded I needed that hope to prevail.

* * *

Nora and Bill were hiding in the tree line of the field, watching Russell, Steve and Jason. The second they rose for the night, Bill had felt Sookie's presence in the area. They had staked out the field, confused by what they had found. The open area was completely empty but perfumed in an indescribably sweet scent. I had to be Fairies.

Bill made a move to interfere but Nora grabbed his arm.

"No. We need to see their exact location. Just wait," she said exasperated at his defiance.

Bill glared at her and shook off her arm in annoyance and went back to watching. And waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike out and grab Sookie.

* * *

**SPOV**

"Sookie Stackhouse! I will tear your brother limb from limb unless you show yourself!"

We didn't have to wait long for Russell to show up. It was just over an hour after sunset when Russell arrive in the field in Jason's police cruiser with Steve Newlin riding shotgun.

Russell Edgington's mad bellows split then night air. He had Jason in a choke hold. My brother looked happy and relaxed in Russell's grip so I had to assume he had been glamoured. Steve Newlin was standing beside Jason, stoking his hair in a way that had me worried. They did not have the cuddliest of histories. I just hoped the smile on Steve's face meant he wasn't still sore about Jason sleeping with his wife and shooting him with a paintball gun.

I was hidden behind the barrier separating Hot Wings from the human realm. Claude, his sisters and a handful of Fairies where frozen in shock as we watched The Elder gracefully enter the field. When I mentioned Russell was alive, she was both pissed and scared. All of a sudden she had nixed our idea of fighting Russell as a group.

The Elder wanted to do this alone.

Her poise under pressure was astounding but I couldn't help but think she knew what was about to happen next.

Russell gasped in delight when he saw her emerge from behind the barrier. He pushed Jason away before advancing on the Elder.

She let off a blast on Light that had Russell off his feet and flying through the air. My relief was short lived as I watched in horror as he quickly recovered and sped behind the Elder. She didn't get the chance to defend herself before Russell sunk his fangs into her neck. He drank until the Elder was nothing more than a dried out husk before she died in a fiery burst of light and glitter.

If that was her plan, then we were all in serious trouble.

"Sweet merciful fuck. That was delicious," Russell staggered a few steps, drunk off his vampiric ass. I had the ridiculous thought of how cute Eric was drunk on Fairy blood. Pinching my butt, swimming naked in the lake full of gators. He looked magnificent bathed in sunlight and I… needed to get a grip because Russell was out there, not Eric. And Russell is not at all an adorably cute drunk.

"Heaven thy name is Fairy," he hissed through blood stained fangs. Something caught his attention because he suddenly turned around.

And stared right at us.

"Oh God. He can see us," Claudija said in fear. Everyone who heard her let out cries of panic as we watched Russell smile with monstrous delight.

I was petrified. We were no longer safe behind the barrier if Russell could just waltz inside.

"Why thank you so much. I'd love to come to dinner," he moaned before speeding towards us.

"Blast him!" I yelled as Russell advanced towards us. We all shot streams of Light into him.

I fucked up.

I didn't matter that I had not meant to come to Hot Wings on my own. I'm here now and we were all up shit creek without a paddle.

God, being a Fairy sucked. Someone needed to write an Idiots Guide to Fairy Gifts because I was sick of flying blind. My powers may be increasing with practice but suddenly discovering new ones that spirited me away with only a wish would be a serious pain in the ass.

Right now would be case in point.

I wish I could go back a few hours, and _not _wish to help so eagerly. Then my family would have been safe and Russell would still be ignorant of their existence.

Our combined streams of Light struck Russell and all he did was laugh. The Elders blood must have made him immune to our Light, just like Eric was immune to sunlight after draining Claudine. My fear spiked as I saw Russell walk closer to the portal.

"Seriously? Is that the best you can do? I can't even feel it!" Russell kept walking towards us, our Light bouncing off him.

"Except for a very slight tickling sensation. Which unfortunately for you gorgeous little pixies only whets my appetite!" Russell victorious growl was cut short by a blur of black and gold. My family gasped in surprise as we let our Light blink out.

Eric

I was so thankful I think I may have laughed in relief.

Eric held Russell against his chest with one a massive hand around his throat and the other holding a tree branch embedded in Russell's chest. I could hear Eric growling in victorious pleasure, his lethal fangs flashing in the moonlight. I could see the branch Eric was holding was deep in Russell's chest but he wasn't exploding in gross pile of goo.

Oh God, please don't make him immune to stakes too.

"Well," Russell mused in wonder at the unexpected turn of events.

Eric looked down at Russell, confused and worried when nothing happened. Suddenly bloody fissures appeared on Russell's face and bright light bleed through, flashing bright for a moment before Russell began to disintegrate. Eric flashed Russell a fangy smile and watched as the man who murdered his family met the true death.

"Fuck," was Russell's last word as he exploded in a bloody mess. Eric turned his head to avoid being splattered in psycho. Steve let out a pained whimper before speeding away. I hope that was the last we saw of the little weasel.

I watched, stunned as Eric dropped the branch on the grass and looked around in bewilderment.

"Well, that felt even better than I thought it would," he said to himself, fangs still out with a crooked little smile on his lips. I wanted to kiss him stupid.

I spied Jason sitting on the grass against the tree line, staring up at the stars. He was uninjured, than goodness.

"Eric!" I ran outside ignoring the cries of my kin. I was desperate to be in his arms.

"Sookie," he whispered in relief just before I crashed into his hard chest.

I wiped the blood away from his lips and face before I brought him down for a kiss. I felt Eric wrap his arms around my middle before I was lifted in the air. I circled his waist with my legs, still kissing him madly. I broke the kiss when I felt Eric's cock begin to rub against my lady aching core. I am all for a little public display of affection but I did not what to be caught rubbing up against my vampire in front of my family.

I am a lady after all.

"I bet that felt good," I smiled down into his dazzling eyes.

"Which part?" He asked as he rolled his hips into the v of my thighs. God this man is insatiable and I absolutely love it. I smacked him on the shoulder playfully.

"Ending Russell, you horn dog," I teased. Eric smile fades and he seems to drift away. The pain in his eyes is still fresh for the family he lost. I hug him tight before I hear him whisper.

"The last words I spoke to my father were a promise of vengeance. I have searched for Russell since that night and I've held onto my need for retribution for so long it feels strange to just let it go. I don't know if I can feel anything else," he confesses into my hair.

My heart broke for the young man Eric had been, compelled to hunt the monster that murdered his family only to suffer for a millennium in the endless pursuit. So I said the one thing I had wanted to say to him since the first night I dreamed of us.

"That's not true honey. You are more than just a weapon of vengeance. You're deep. You feel. There is love in you," I whisper into the top of his head. I felt Eric place a small kiss to my neck before raising his head and staring into my eyes.

"Only for Sookie," he said the words I had always longed to hear, my dream becoming a beautiful reality.

Eric captures my mouth in a bone melting kiss and I'm thankful to be in his arms or else I would have melted to a puddle at his feet.

We were so wrapped up in the feel of each other that we did not notice in time to see Bill make a move on Jason.

"Jason! Behind you!" Claude yelled as he fired of a couple of Light blasts at Bill. Jason, still loopy form his glamour was slow to respond but Claude's Light had the desired effect. Bill ducked and backed off to avoid getting hit.

Eric quickly lowered me to the ground as I lit up. I stood beside Eric as I saw the portal to Hot Wings ripple and Claude, Claudette and Claudija rush out, hands blazing. They gave Eric a wide berth but none the less, they stood at my side. I was completely shocked and humbled at their show of loyalty. Jason ambled over to stand next to Eric. He looked dazed but slowly fighting off the effects of his glamour.

"Compton, have you come to take us back to the mother ship?" Eric taunted. "And all alone as well? Could it be that the Authority hasn't sanction your little jaunt home?" He tisked at Bill like he was a naughty boy. Bill shot Eric a hateful glare before turning his squinty eyes on me.

"I must thank you Sookie, you have proven to be a big help this evening," He smiled.

"And how did I do that?" I asked, suspicious of his plans. My hands were still alight in case Bill made any move to attack.

"The Authority will be very interested to know about the existence of a Fae portal in its backyard," Bill threat was clear. He was going to let the Authority in on the existence of my family. Lord knows what they would do with us if we were taken to Headquarters.

"And what makes you think I'll let you get back to spin your little fairy tale," Eric stepped forward and flashed his fangs in menace. Bill growled back at Eric before he sped off towards the tree line. Eric gave chase and caught him by the scruff of his spindly neck and lifted him off the ground.

"It has always amazed me that your over-inflated ego lets you believe you could ever best me," Eric mused unconcerned of Bill as a threat. He walked back to our little circle with Bill dangling three feet off the ground. Eric grabbed Bill around the throat with his other hand and presented him to me.

"What would you like to do with him," Eric asked acting the gallant. I adored this man.

I smiled in thanks at Eric before moving to Bill. He stared back at me with greed and loathing in his eyes and my choice was not difficult.

"Drop him," I ordered indicating the ground at my feet. Eric gave me a fangy grin, no doubt sensing my boiling emotions. Bill landed in a heap at my feet.

The hatred I held for Bill welled up inside me. I let myself remember all the painful events in my life this man was responsible for.

The beating he ordered on me, the countless over doses of his poisonous blood, cheating on my with his bitch of Maker, draining me dry in the back of Alcide's van, trying to procure me for Queen Sophie Ann, ordering Eric's true death, kidnapping me, torturing Eric, torturing me.

I let each scene play in my head on a never ending loop of pain and suffering. My Light shone out of my hands in sparks of red and white, feeding off my negative emotions, pulsing and growing to engulf my entire body. Bill gingerly stood up in front of me and I could see fear glistening in his glare. My family circled around Bill giving him no opportunity to escape.

I breathed deep and focused all my pulsing energy into my hands before I placed them on Bills cheeks, my eyes never leaving his. He flinched at the burn. I focused all my rage, hate and sorrow into my Light, until I was washed clean of everything Bill Compton had put me through.

When I felt my heart and mind reach the serenity I craved I let all the pain go. My emotions were a living thing, swirling inside my Light filled hands.

"You are nothing," I swore at Bill.

I detonated.

Bill roared in anguish as my Light entered his body. I watched as deep fissures appeared over his face, neck and arms. My blood red Light was destroying the object of my deepest grief. When I was drained I removed my hands from Bills face and sagged back against Eric's chest.

Bill was yelling and crying out in torment as my Light destroyed him from the inside. Then, like a hollowed out shell Bill crumbled into a pile of blood and ick.

I felt free; lighter since all of my negative emotions and energy it took to sustain my hatred of Bill had been released.

Eric tightened his arms around me in comfort as I stared at the remains of my tormentor.

"Well, I knew Bill wasn't batting on a full wicket, but I never thought he'd be mad enough to seek out the Fairies," I watched as Nora picked her way across the blood splattered field.

"What are you doing here Nora?" Eric exasperated tone did not bode well for his sister.

* * *

**AN: Didja like that? No more Bill! No more Russell... but still some Nora. Eh, can't win em' all. **

**Coming up next, Eric is a tish pissed that Sookie left the safe house... how will he ever get over his frustration? *cough* sex *cough* Yummy lemons are up for the next installment. Will Sookie's explanation of her new poofing ability tame her wild Viking vampire? **


	11. Chapter 11

It has been brought to my attention that there is a lack of_ 'Sookie kills Bill and feels no guilt afterwards'_ stories in FF. Well I am pleased to announce that in this story William T Compton is dead and Sookie will move on.

So, with Russell and Bill dead, we are left with the Authority and Nora's mysterious contact to contend with. Shits about to get real… After the lemon party we will be partaking in.

Special Thanks to my reviewers and those who have followed and favourited this story.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, I just like to toy with them.

No Beta

* * *

**SPOV**

"I followed Compton. His obsession with your pikey slag really was unhealthy," Nora gave me a haughty once over, like she couldn't believe anyone, let alone Eric would find me worthy of attention. I did not know what a pikey slag was, but from Eric's pissed off growl, I knew it wasn't flattering.

What an uppity bitch.

"A Chancellor of the Authority should not be known to associate with her kind," she raked me with a scornful look. "Abomination's, the lot of them."

"Be quite." Eric's stony command wiped the smirk off her face.

"I know you still have fervent Sanguinistas beliefs and I am done pandering to your delusions. But if you utter another of your childish slurs against my Bonded, I will shut you up for good," Eric's stone cold gaze booked no argument from his sister.

Nora fell silent.

I knew Eric could be a ruthless and callous at times; he needed to be to survive in the Supe world. But it was a shock to hear that tone from him. When we were alone, Eric let his guard down and I was rewarded with his gentleness, humour and affection.

I loved a man with a sense of humour and Eric had a dry wit I found infinitely entertaining. There were many times in the past where I had to supress my laugher after watching him give Bill a dress down. Then I'd see Eric shoot a cocky sidelong grin my way, like he knew how badly I wanted to laugh and I'd go from finding him amusing to wanting to smack the smirk off his face. It used to annoy me how easily Eric could read me back then.

"Very well. I just wanted to see how you were getting on and to tell you the Authority is willing to forgive the unfortunateness regarding Nan Flannigan and Russell Edgington," Nora was doing a poor job of hiding her irritation at Eric defending me. Plus the news of our Bonding came as an unwelcome surprise if the once over I received was any indication.

"Both problems seem to have sorted themselves out and we would hate to lose you as an asset in Louisiana," Nora clasped her hands behind her back and waited for Eric to absorb the news.

"Spell it out. Is the Authority reinstating me as Sheriff of Area 5?" Eric asked.

"Naturally, brother. After the destruction that witch wrought, you are the only surviving Sheriff in Louisiana and with the King dead… excellent job by the way Miss Stackhouse," Nora tilted her head in my direction then glanced at Bill's bloody remains with a snide smile.

"Is this what happens when you feel your man has done you wrong? Better keep her happy Eric," Nora's little girl pout and her backhanded compliment made me want to punch her right in her snooty face.

I didn't get the chance because Eric let out a pissed off snarl as he crossed the distance between us and caught Nora by her throat and lifted her into the air.

"I'm warning you Nora. You're on thin ice with me. Don't fucking push it," Eric hissed into her face. He was losing patience with this conversation.

"You are to return to your Sheriff duties, effective immediately," Nora gasped out around her crushed throat.

"I don't think I believe you. What's the catch?" Eric lowered her onto her feet. He was right to be wary. These people had tortured him for days, now they were offering him his job back? Something wasn't adding up.

"No catch. We need to re-establish order in this state. The Authority understands it would be foolish not to use you," she flipped her hair out of her face, trying to look unconcerned over Eric's rough treatment.

"But your Authority has abandoned Mainstreaming. Wouldn't that mean Eric would have to follow the new rules?" I asked, glancing at Eric. I could see he had come to same conclusion. He would be a Sheriff under a Sanguanista regime. That spelled nothing but trouble.

"With all due respect Nora, you can tell your Authority that I gratefully decline their offer," Eric coolly replied before grasping my hand and turning us back towards the Fae portal was. Claude, Claudette and Claudija walked backwards, not willing to take their eyes off the hungry vampire. Jason fell into step beside me.

"Eric!" Nora shouted in disbelief. "This is how you repay me? I got you out of the Authority. You know the consequences of my actions if they found out I helped you," her desperate pleas fell on deaf ears as Eric continued walking.

"If you do not comply with the Authority's wishes, there will be consequences. My hands will be tied this time," Nora's threat made Eric pause before we reached the portal. He turned back and gave his sister a level stare.

"Having you as my contact within the Authority has never given me much of an advantage, so I think I will take my chances alone," Eric replied then continued walking.

"But-" she sputtered in confusion.

I turned back and looked at Nora. When she caught me staring, her blue eyes locked on me, spearing me with a look of seething hatred. She glanced at Eric's and my joined hands and jealousy clouded her features.

"Save it Nora. I've said my piece. Now be a good little lap dog and go tell the Authority they can shove their offer up their collective Lilith loving asses," Eric dismissed Nora with an unconcerned wave of his hand before she gave him one last glare and sped off into the night.

Nora did not like that Eric and I were together.

Her bitchy attitude towards me fell into a new light as I felt myself become uneasy over her obvious possessiveness. What kind of relationship did Eric and Nora have? I knew she was his vampire sister so Godric must have made her. Were they lovers? How long ago were they together?

As soon as that unwelcome thought entered my mind I shut it down. If Eric had an intimate relationship with his sister in the past, it was exactly that. In the past. But I couldn't help the negative voice in my heard whispering to my insecurities.

Nora was a beautiful woman. Her slim build made me self-conscious of my own fuller figure. Her dark hair was thick and shiny. Her porcelain skin was flawless. Add to that her wide blue eyes and plush bow shaped mouth and Nora looked like a delicate china doll. Eric was not blind and I was sure he knew his sister was an attractive woman.

Plus, she was a vampire.

Ever since Bill's hateful breakup over the phone, his painful words about him having to always hold back with me and how I would never be able to fully satisfy a vampire sexually swirled around in my mind, undermining my self-confidence.

If what Bill said was true, that would mean Eric would have to hold back considerably when we had sex. I couldn't stand the thought of Eric not enjoying our lovemaking because for me it was remarkable. Each time I felt Eric slide inside me there was no denying it felt right. I felt like Eric was giving me something precious to him, claiming me as his with each thrust of his hips, with each kiss we shared.

I would die if that feeling was one sided.

I knew I would only drive myself mad with all my unanswered questions. Bill was gone and I would not let his hateful words taint my relationship with Eric. I would ask Eric about his sister the next time we were alone.

"Sookie?" Eric's concerned voice pulled my away from my unpleasant thoughts.

"I'm okay," I reassured him with an overly bright smile. He didn't look convinced but let it go. He turned to look at my Fae family and acknowledged them for the first time.

"Thank you for coming to Sookies aid," Eric's gratitude was simple and direct.

"No problem. I'm Claude Crane and these are my sisters Claudette and Claudija. And you're Eric Northman," Claude stated as he looked at me and then back to Eric cautiously, no doubt weirded out that he was having a cordial conversation with a vampire.

"I am," Eric answered with a nod of his head. Claude looked between Eric and me before he spoke.

"Sookie, you didn't mention you had Blood Bonded to a vampire, let alone one of Eric's... reputation," he said vampire like it was a dirty word. Claude disdain could stem from Eric's past womanising, vicious behaviour or his hard ass Sheriff persona. My guess he was referring to all three. I was just about to jump to Eric's defence when Claudija stepped in.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Claude, you can clearly see he cares for Sookie," Claudija pushed past her astonished brother to stand in front of Eric, giving him a thorough once over.

I watched her take in Eric with an apprising smile before licking her lips and murmuring, "Yummy, nice job Sookie. It's positively suicidal for our kind to hook up with a vamp, but I may change my mind if they all looked like him," she winked at me.

It seems I had a supporter in Claudija.

Yay?

Eric took Claudija's flirting in stride, no doubt used to woman finding him attractive. The smug bastard had the nerve to look amused at my cousin's brazenness before he slid his arm around my waist and bringing me up against his side. He kissed the side of my head with a smile, no doubt sensing my irritation.

"Why can't I smell you? I have been around full blooded Fairies in the past and you smell nothing like them," Eric asked. I hoped Claude didn't get curious and ask how Eric knew about the sweet smell and taste of Fairy. Claudine was his twin sister and somehow I didn't think finding out Eric was the vampire who drained her would go over very well.

"We can dampen our scent. It's a family trait that keeps us from detection," Claudette explained. She wasn't as welcoming of Eric as her sister but she wasn't sending Eric death glares like Claude was.

"Interesting. You've been the one to teach Sookie how to use her Fae gifts, is this something she will be able to do?" Eric asked. I was curious too. I just leant I could teleport at will and incinerate someone with my negative emotions and Light. Having powers was great and all but I'd love the time to get used to ones I had now.

"I am uncertain. Sookie has manifested gifts outside the expectations of a Halfling," Claude paused, unsure if he should continue spilling the beans on my new powers.

"It's okay, you can tell him," I nodded at Claude and he let out a put upon sigh before he continued.

"Her Light is strong, much stronger than her bloodline indicates. Her ability to teleport is almost solely reserved for Fairies of royal decent," Claude explained. "The Stackhouse's are distant relatives of both the Crane and Brigant families but this link doesn't explain Sookie's increasing gift set."

My eyes bug out as soon as I hear the word 'royal' spill from Claude's mouth.

"Is that how you got here?" Eric asked me overlooking the part where I had wonky royal powers and jumping on the reason for me being a Hot Wings.

Typical.

I find out I may be the equivalent of a Fairy Princess and Eric is more concerned with my new and exciting mode of transportation. The man's priorities needed a serious kick in the pants.

"Yep, seems I can poof at will now. It could come in handy," I joked. I hoped Eric wasn't too pissed that I left the safe house without him. Eric's phone rang before I could plead my case.

"It's Pam. We will talk about your royal poofing later," Eric stern reply nixed my hopes. Looks like I was in for a talk on inappropriate teleporting.

I couldn't wait.

Eric unwound his arm from my waist and walked a short distance to give himself privacy for his call.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jason.

"Yeah, a little woozy but I'll live," he rubbed his hand tiredly through his hair. I felt the same, it has been a long night for both of us and I could really use a shower, food and then bed.

A lot had happened tonight and I was waiting for in inevitable emotional backlash.

Russell was dead and Eric had finally gotten his revenge. I was happy for him and I hoped he would finally be at peace with his family's death.

I killed Bill, and I wasn't foolish enough to think I would come out of that experience without a few scars. I didn't regret my decision to end him. I knew Bill was hell bent on enslaving me for my blood and magic. I had no other choice but to kill him.

I knew the man I thought Bill was never existed. It was just difficult to come to terms with the fact that I let a man like that into my life. I glanced at Eric. He was pacing and speaking in what I guessed was rapid fire Swedish.

I can't help but admire how much he has changed since we first met.

Eric's penchant for arrogant and high handed behavior was why I kept him at arm's length for so long. I would never stand to be a pawn in my own life. It was during the whole witch incident and that I began to really see a different Eric. He was gentle and sweet, actually asking my opinion and allowing me to make my own decisions. It opened my eyes to the real Eric.

Since Eric's trial by fire at the Authority I have seen a change in him. It's like he has merged the two parts of himself to emerge as a man that I can trust and love. One who will include me and considers me a partner. I am not just a sexual plaything to him. I'm his Bonded and he loves me for me.

If I do face any emotional repercussions from killing Bill, I know all I have to do to push the demons away is look to Eric and cling to the knowledge that I am his whole world and he is irrevocably mine.

"Good news lover. Your house is back to being officially yours," Eric announced as he walked back towards me.

"It was always mine," I sassed back with a mock glare.

"Of course it was," he chuckled before reaching for my hand. "Let's get you home."

I grasped Eric's hand and turned back towards Claude and his sisters. "I'll stop by tomorrow, we so need to talk about this," I wiggled my fingers over my body in a magical woo woo gesture. Claude nodded and his sisters said goodbye and disappeared inside the portal.

"Are you alright to drive?" I looked to Jason.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and gave Eric a manly chin lift before he walked over to his police cruiser.

Suddenly Eric grasped my upper arm and my body was in motion. I had no idea how he did it, but he swung me up on his back so my arm was around his neck and my thighs were at his hips. I felt Eric's big hands come to my butt and he started walking out of the clearing, all the while carrying a speechless me on his back.

"Hold on tight," her murmured with a smile before he gently lifted us into the air. I curved my legs fully around him, my other arm going around his chest.

There was something about this, something sweet, something intimate that had my tummy doing summersaults. Once Eric felt I was sufficiently glued to his back, he squeezed my butt in warning and picked up speed. I closed my eyes and let my vampire fly us home.

* * *

Nora sped off towards Compton's mansion, seething over the curt dismissal she received from Eric.

The ungrateful sod had no idea the lengths she had gone to keep him from the true death.

After Roman's demise, Salome had every intention of ending Compton and Eric, but it was Nora's fanatic pleas for his life that spared him. Compton was just a puppet, but Eric would have made valuable inroads for the Sangunista Movement among their kind. If only the stubborn bastard had embraced Lilith as the rightful God, things would be running as planned.

Now Nora was forced to play the double agent, gifting Eric with enough information so he kept believing she had accepted his right to Mainstream while keeping her true motives a secret. It was unbelievably trying.

Seeing Eric so protective over his pet Fairy disgusted her. She knew she had pushed Eric too far tonight, but she couldn't seem to suppress her hatred of the blond tart. What Eric saw in her baffled Nora. She probably had a whole mess of brother cousins floating about this white trash town.

Nora tried to convince herself that Sookie was just Eric's latest attempt at slumming, but the news that he had Bonded to her made it hard to believe Eric must only have just initiated the Bond. She couldn't sense the full Bonding, the scent would have been overwhelming. If Nora wanted Eric for herself, she needed to be quick with her plans and stop antagonizing him.

Nora made it to the front porch of the mansion and got out her cell.

"I didn't have to off Compton after all. The idiot got himself blown up by a Fairy," she explained to Salome.

"Did he at least wait until you got what was needed?" Salome's put upon sigh could be heard loud and clear.

"Of course. I have the location of the Fae portal. It is on the outskirts of Bon Temps. It's an open field on the Tipido Farm," Nora detailed the exact directions to Salome.

"Excellent. Come back to New Orleans, we need to organise and plant an extraction team outside the portal as soon as possible."

"I have a few ideas on how we can acquire as many Fairies as we need," Nora remembered Russell's immunity to the mass amounts of Fae magic blasted at him. After draining the Fairy, he seemed to be able to see through the veil between the human and Fae realm. That would come in handy.

"I will see you soon darling," Salome disconnected the call.

Nora felt a small pang of guilt for deceiving her friend, but felt it necessary at the moment to keep her contact a secret. Keeping him hidden from the vampire community was imperative to the success of both her personal plans for Eric and handing off rid of his freak of a bonded to her rightful owner.

Nora walked in the mansion and went up into her room to pack before she left for New Orleans.

* * *

**SPOV**

Our mouths were close, my fingers were wrapped around the side of Eric's neck and my other hand was buried in his hair. His head was tipped forward; his unnecessary breath ragged and mingling with mine. One of his thick arms was wrapped tight around my waist, his other hand curled around the back of my neck.

We were in bed and I was riding my Viking and I was doing it hard and slow. I liked the feel of him too much to rush. I wanted to savor the slow glide of Eric's cock stretching me with ever down stroke.

"Faster," he growled. An order I was happy to obey, but I loved to tease him.

"Are you sure, this feels really good," I said breathlessly into his mouth as I slowly ground my hips down.

"Move faster. Or I will," he stated fiercely, his eyes flashing hot.

"Okay," I whispered, going faster, my eyes closed. Eric's fingers at my neck tensed.

"Eyes," he demanded. I opened them and stared into his stormy depths. I kept our gazes locked, riding him faster, each thrust making me moan in exquisite bliss. The harder rhythm was making ripples of pleasure bubble in my belly. My head snapped back, my lips parted and I gasped softly as I came.

Eric hands moved to my hips, moving me over his lap as I lost our pace in the wake of my powerful climax. I focused and took over again, watching as I kept moving over him. I watched the burn deepen in his blue eyes, felt the pressure of his fingers on my hips increase before he wrapped one arm back around my ribs and held onto my neck, bringing our mouths together for a hard kiss.

Eric's arm around my waist got tight and on the next hard down stroke, he held me so I was full of him. He ripped our mouths apart, tipped his face forward and groaned into my chest.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of Eric's thick cock pulsing inside me.

When we got home, I was surprised to find Eric in an affectionate mood, especially after what almost happened tonight. Once we got inside the door, Eric left me in the kitchen to get something to eat while he called Isabel. With Nora's threat of consequences, Eric needed to get all his ducks in a row before the Authority decided to strike out against him.

I ate left over Chinese takeout and when I was done I made my way into Gran's room. Her bed was bigger than my twin sized and Eric would need the extra room. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom before I stripped down to my tank top and underwear and climbed into bed to wait for Eric. I didn't mean to fall asleep but I'd come to realize that using huge amounts of my Light drained the hell out of me.

Eric had woken me with his hands rubbing deep circles on my clit and his fanged mouth sucking my neck. I was primed before I was conscious. Once Eric knew I was awake he shredded my clothes, picked me up and placed me in his lap where I proceeded to ride him into oblivion.

I was brought back to the present as Eric's head tilted back and I looked down at him and it was like I saw him for the first time. And seeing him looking up at me, his eyes still warm, his cock deep inside me, I thought he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

Almost being enslaved by your ex and attacked by another ancient psycho sure put things into perspective.

I was just about to inform Eric of this when suddenly he pulled me off of his lap and I was in the air then flat on my back. He loomed over me on one hand, his other cupping me intimately between my thighs. I felt his long fingers slowly push into my soaked pussy.

I watched as his elbow bent and his long torso dipped to make his face inches from mine. Eric stroked his fingers up higher and I gasped in surprised pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked. I stared opened mouthed and his fingers withdrew and pushed deeper, so much deeper my body jolted upward. I was still sensitive and it felt freakin' great.

"What?" I gasped. Eric's fingers slid out and in, rubbing against my swollen walls.

"Tell me who you belong to," Eric growled.

"You," I whispered lost in the haze of pleasure his touch was creating. Eric glared down at me and I suddenly understood his dominant mood. He was annoyed that I went off on my own to see the Fairies, even after I explained about my accidental 'poofing.'

Oh boy.

Eric's hand slid from between my legs, trailing his and my cum up my belly to cup my breast. He tweaked my nipple so hard my body jerked in surprise before Eric dipped his head to sooth the sting with his tongue. I melted at Eric's heavy suction at my breast.

Then his face was in mine, his lips a breath away and his eyes were all I could see. They were burning with a possessive light, one that made me catch my breath as his hand went back between my legs. Eric gently drew small circles around my clit making me whimper for release.

"You are mine. Mine to love. Mine to protect," Eric declared forcefully. I felt him remove his hand and grip my thighs, shifting my legs around him to ride high on his hips, exposing my center to his teasing thrusts. "Mine to fuck," he grunted before he drove inside me.

"Yes," I whimpered aching for Eric to make me come. I drew in ragged breath and moaned against his mouth as he drove inside me at a punishing pace. Eric's thumb slicked over my clit and I couldn't hold out, the duel assault of his fingers and cock driving me to come.

Eric let me go and flipped me onto my belly, my ass in the air. He separated my legs with his knees and drove inside.

"Eric!" My head flew back as I shouted out my pleasure. Without a conscious thought, my body reared back into Eric's dominating thrusts.

He leaned forward, reached around and cupped my breasts in a rough hand as he pounded into me, jerking my hips back with his other hand.

"Min," he rumbled.

"Oh yeah," I moaned. If this was the result of disobeying Eric. I might just make a habit out of it.

His fingers found my nipple and tugged, slashing pleasure through me like a hot knife. Eric nuzzled his mouth inside my neck, his whispered words sending shivers racing along my skin.

"You will never put me through that again Sookie," his agonized voice made my heart bleed. Maybe I wouldn't make a habit of putting myself in harm's way.

"I would never survive your death, do you understand?" His pain filled words sliced through me and I knew I would promise him anything to never hear the agony and fear in his voice again.

"I finally have you and I will not let anything take you away," His thrusts gentled as he said the words that made me want to break down and weep.

"I'm sorry honey," I whimpered, pushing back meeting him thrust for thrust.

I had been careless by staying at Hot Wings. I should have warned Claude then popped back to Eric and let him in on the situation.

We may have gotten lucky, but things could have turned out differently if Eric had been even a few seconds later in arriving. Eric took my apology with a soft grunt and a gentle kiss to my neck before

Eric's hand left my breast and both spanned my hips as he hauled me back, giving me all of him in hard sure thrusts and I took it, invited it, stretched for it. My head flew back again and my arms reached out in front of me, searching for an anchor in the swirling storm of pleasure.

Eric felt my need and reached forward, his long torso blanketing my back as his hand circled my throat. He pulled me up to my hands and kept driving into me, his hand gliding up to cup me under my jaw. His hold was gentle and tender.

It was possessive and claiming as well.

Eric Northman was fucking his mate into submission.

And fuck me, I loved it. Every inch of him pounding into me, his hand at my throat and me on my hands and knees before him.

I loved it so much, my back arched and I came again, crying out loudly in sobbing moans. I heard Eric growl his approval then his hands went to my ribs, yanking me back, pounding at vamp speed. He kept at me until he drove in deep and his groan of release was nearly as loud as mine.

Shit.

Holy shit.

Any thoughts I had about Eric needing to hold back with me flew out of my mind as I felt him pump me full of his seed.

Eric moved slowly, in and out, as his hand slid around my ribs. He kept moving, leaning forward to cup my breast in his large hands. I adore his hands.

Then carefully, like I was made of spun glass, he lifted my torso up so I was upright, impaled on his cock. Eric was so tall my knees didn't hit the bed. Only his cock and hands supported me.

Dear God.

One of his hands crossed over my breasts and I felt his other slide to where we were connected. Then his mouth went to my ear.

"You are a powerful woman Sookie, I'm in constant awe of how far you've come. You're magic is lethal and it turns me on so damn much," his blunt words had me reeling. I was held close against his broad chest and speared on his massive cock. I felt utterly owned and possessed.

And I loved it.

Eric gently lifted me off his cock and placed my in bed and followed me down. He snuggled his head on my breasts while her curved his arm around my hips. I trailed my fingers over his hair, his shoulders and upper back as I waited for my breathing to even out.

I was tingling all over, my body humming and shivering as tiny orgasmic aftershocks rippled through my body. Each time we had sex, Eric left me strung out and totally wrecked. But of course I didn't tell him that. It was obvious he was feeling pretty damn smug at the moment. His expression was that of a satisfied male was plain to see. He must be tapped into my emotions to know how utterly relaxed and sated he made me feel.

We so needed to even out this emotion reading thing. It was getting unfair that he always knew how he made me feel while I was let in the dark.

"We can complete the next stage of the Blood Bond whenever you're ready lover," Eric's relaxed voiced snapped me out of my musings. How Eric could take my emotions and make correct guess of my thoughts was both amazing and exasperating.

"Hey! Who's the telepath here," I poke Eric in the back and I get deep chuckle out of him.

"You are. But you do seem to be expanding your repertoire of handy tricks," I knew he was talking about my new teleporting ability.

"Yeah… I have no clue how that happened. One second I was in the living room in the safe house, then pop, I was sitting on a couch in Hot Wings," I explained. "Claude said my magic can be channeled to do different things. Like visualizing I'm to be somewhere else and poofing there on a whim. But trust me, I will not be doing any more accidental teleporting," I reassured him.

When I visit Claude in tomorrow afternoon, I will be giving him the grilling of his life on everything relating to me, my Fae gifts and my Gran's connection to the Elder.

"I'm glad to hear it," Eric lifted his head off my chest and raised his body up on one elbow to gaze down at me. His free hand traced over my cheek bone in a gentle caress.

"But that's not what I meant. What you did to Bill, that wasn't the usual light show I've come to expect from you," Eric's soft tone and gentle touch created a safe place for me to talk about what I did.

"No. What I used on him was different," I whispered, glancing away from Eric's penetrating stare.

"My Light is linked to my emotions. If my intent it to disable, my Light just stuns people. If I want to heal, like when I broke the witch's curse on you, I just infused my Light with the intention to fix you and boom, you were back to normal," Eric stayed silent as I explained my magic. I was grateful for the silence because it allowed me to gather my thoughts.

"What I did to Bill, I did for me," I stopped and looked in Eric's peaceful face and drew strength from his calming presence.

"I channeled all my pain and rage into my Light. Every negative emotion he made me feel was poured into that blast and… when I shot him, it was like I was giving him those emotions, burnin' him alive with them," I hoped I was explaining this right. How I was using my new magic was strange and I was leaning as I went along.

"Do you regret it?" Eric question was quiet, as if it was somehow wrong for us to speak above hushed tones.

"No. And I never will," I answered with absolute certainty. "When I shot Bill with my Light, all the bad feelings went with it. I remember how horrible our relationship was but the pain feels old, like I've had time to process it, ya know?" Eric nodded and ran his hand through my tousled hair before settling on my hip.

"I feel lighter… free," I finished on a happy sigh and Eric chose that moment to brush a soft kiss across my mouth. This kiss wasn't about lust, though we did have that in spades. It was about caring and making a connection. I closed my eyes and cupped his face in one hand and tried to flood his side of our Bond with as much happiness and love as he could stand.

I knew he felt it when a happy purr rumbled out of his chest and I found myself rolled on top of him as he ate at my mouth with deep wet sweeps of his tongue. When Eric nipped at my bottom lip with his sharp teeth before soothing away the sting with his lips, I suddenly remembered something.

"Are you hungry?" I pulled our mouths apart to speak against his lips. I hadn't seen him feed since…the last time I fed him while we were trapped in the Authority's headquarters. I hope he had found the time to eat since then.

"For you, lover? Always," he whispered back and I felt a small smile curve his mouth. I kissed his smiling face before opening my eyes and pushing up off his bare chest. I sat astride Eric's waist and brushed my hair over my right shoulder.

I watched as Eric stared at my neck with naked hunger, his eyes turning black with want. He knifed up so his back was against the headboard and grasped my hip in one hand and my nape with the other. Eric buried his fingers in my hair and I moaned at the delicious sensation tugging at my scalp.

Eric used the hand in my hair to tilt my head to the side. He rumbled with pleasure, nuzzling into my pulse. I felt his lips ghost across my skin making me shiver in anticipation. I heard the click of his fangs and slight sting as he slid his fangs into my neck. I let out a small sigh as I held onto Eric's bent head.

It happened each time Eric feed from me. I'd melt when I heard his deep purrs and vampiric grumbles, telling without words how much he adored my taste.

Eric's hard cock rubbed against my belly and the answering damp heat between my thighs turned molten as I ground down into his lap. I murmured happily and I let my hands roam down his strong neck. I could feel each pull of his mouth at my neck and this subsequent swallow at his throat. It was mind numbingly erotic.

I was never afraid I was just a meal to Eric. The cherished way he held me spoke volumes of his devotion. I knew he loved me. I wanted to be as close to him as possible, physically, mentally and spiritually. I needed to complete the next stage of our Bond.

My body, my blood, even my Light was screaming at me to make this man mine.

My eyes fluttered open as I felt Eric withdraw his fangs and kissed the spot of his feeding. He healed the marks and gathered me tight against his chest.

"Alska dig," I felt him drop of kiss on my crown, his purr a constant rumble under my ear, "Min gyllene älva."

I needed to keep track of what he was whispering to me in Swedish. He always sounded tender and worshipful when he slipped into his native tongue. Eric's sweet words gave me the burst of courage I needed. I let out a deep breath and said the three words my whole being was urging me to say.

"Bond with me?"

* * *

**Translations**

Pikey Slag – White trash slut

Min – Mine

Alska dig, min gyllene älva – Adore you, my golden fairy.

* * *

**AN: A long chapter but I thought E/S needed some sweet lovin', some talkin' and now some bondin' after the drama of the last chapter. What did we think of Sookie's Fae relatives? I'm having fun with them, especially Claudija - she's a hoot. **

**Reviews are golden and I love to hear from you all. Plus they give me a neat buzz that keeps me motivated to write :)**


	12. Chapter 12

As always I adore each and every one of you lovely people who take the time to review All I Need.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bond with me."

Her voice seemed to morph into pure temptation. I let myself fall into her dark eyes, spellbound by the intense love and longing I saw swimming in their depths. I had waited an eternity for this woman and I wasn't going to wait a second longer to bind us together.

I leaned down and touched her nose with mine before I captured her lips in a kiss.

Our first blood exchange had been intense.

The blood high we shared that day pulled us into a snow dusted clearing with only a bed draped in furs for warmth. The air had positively shimmered with magic, urging me to worship my Bonded, body, mind and soul.

The need to touch and taste her perfect skin was as vital to me as blood and we gorged ourselves on each other, making love until the high wore off and we floated back to reality.

I had never heard of a Blood Bond causing shared hallucinations. Our Bonding was unique and this I believe it was due to Sookie being part Fae.

I had never heard of a Vampire/Fae Bonded pair before either, and I was wary of informing others of our unique tie. Sookie and I have defied centuries of ingrained hate and fear when we chose each other and I did not trust that our respective kinds would take our Bonding as the happy new it was.

Still, this uncertainty over the repercussions was not enough to stop me from doing what felt right.

Letting my actions speak for themselves, I swept Sookie up onto my lap as I leaned against the beds headboard.

"Someone's in a hurry," Sookie was giggling.

"I am," I confessed on a pained groan.

I crashed my lips to hers, loving the soft sighs she made. Sookie pulled me even closer, her knees digging into my hips. I pressed her deeper into my body, the tips of her breasts grazed deliciously across my chest.

"You're sure?" I murmured against her plush lips.

Sookie nodded and grabbed onto my hands resting at her hips. She pulled my hands off her body and trailed them over the curve of her waist, the swell of her stomach and placed them on her heavy breasts.

I growled into her mouth as she encouraged my hands to cup and caress her gorgeous tits. She let go of my hands and I took over, running my fingers over her nipples before tugging on the hard tips.

"Tell me you want me," she whispered back in a sultry tone, her back arching into my touch.

"Isn't it obvious by now," I laughed breathlessly, lifting her up to nestle my cock at her hot core.

"You know what I mean," she breathed harshly, her eyes narrowed on me.

I let my hands smooth down her chest to hold onto her hips again. I swear my veins were shaking from the strain of holding myself back from sinking inside her.

"What do you mean, love? Tell me what you need," I plead as I rock her softly against my cock, sliding through her wet clef as I spoke to her, my voice choking at the end.

Because I would give her anything. Whatever she needed, all she had to do was ask.

Sookie moaned as I caught her clit in every slow grind, her head falling back slightly but she didn't break my stare.

"You've wanted others before," she said in a small voice.

I jerked against her in shock but that didn't last long and I grabbed her thigh, turning us so Sookie was flat on her back. I lifted her legs and wrapped them around me.

I was right where I needed to be and I gave her what she needed from me.

Reassurance.

"Never like this," I confessed as I breathed into her ear. I placed sucking kisses along her graceful neck, her honeyed taste tempting me to sink more than just my cock into her hot flesh. "I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

I kissed her softly. Sookie's hands drifted up my arms to land on my shoulders, her touch making my muscles ripple. Neither of us closed our eyes. The urgency to Bond was there, her urgency to fuck me silly was glowing in her eyes.

Still, neither of us rushed it.

There was something vital passing between our stares as we shared soft kisses and whatever it was gained strength as our lips mated.

My hands pushed against the bed on either side of her head and I groaned as Sookie rubbed her slick core along my straining cock. We hissed at the intimate contact and I couldn't hold back anymore.

I slid an inch inside her and held still.

The smidgen of doubt that lingered in her eyes angering me. I knew I had the words within me to eradicate her fear.

But we did not need words

Or we wouldn't after our next blood exchange.

"But what about Nor-" Sookie pushed for answers that had nothing to do with what was happening between us, so I didn't let her finish.

My teeth pulled on the top of her breast. A tortured groan was ripped out of me as felt the hot clasp of her pussy.

"Especially not her," I swore and the moment the words left my mouth I drove inside her. I was so deep our hips were flush and my balls were cushioned against her delectable ass.

"Eric!"

"You are so blindingly tight, Sookie," I clenched my jaw, thrusting and pulling back in a strong rhythm. "No woman has ever fit me as perfectly as you." I was so deep that I felt her clit pressed against my groin and an agonized sound leaked out of me.

Her hands moved up to my neck, her finger tips trickling my jaw. She cupped my face and stared right into my eyes. She rotated her hips a tiny bit and all the control I had over the situation melted away when Sookie tilted her head to the side and pressed my mouth into her fragrant neck.

"Now Eric," she was swiveling her hips in a hypnotic rhythm and I growled, lifting Sookie up before slamming her back down. Again and again. Her keening cries drove me wild.

Sookie was trembling, everywhere, nails digging into my neck, "I need to be one with you," she whispered, echoing the words I spoke the first time we shared blood.

I was just about to take my hand off her luscious hips to bite into my palm when I felt the sight sting of Sookie teeth piercing my neck.

And I lost it.

My brain sort circuited as pleasure screamed across every nerve. I bit into her neck on pure instinct, slamming her down on my cock hard and rough.

Sookie's hands pulled at my hair, her moans filled my soul and promised me an eternity of fulfilled desires. I took a deep pull of her blood, becoming drunk on her exquisite taste. I'd already fed from her tonight so I knew I couldn't take much more, but fuck me she tasted sweeter than ever. I retracted my fangs and continued to nurse on the wound.

I felt our connection sizzled and then blast wide open as my blood entered Sookie's body. With every swallow it felt like a part of me was becoming fused inside her and I felt her presence within me expand and grow at the same time.

Every facet of emotion Sookie was feeling was open for me to explore. Her joy and happiness at this moment poured through me. I felt a sudden spike of shock just as Sookie gasped in surprise.

Sookie was now experiences my own rioting emotions. Disbelief and wonder. Hunger and possessiveness. Love and lust. It all swirled inside me to be mirrored back from Sookie

"God… Eric, I can feel you… inside," Sookie gasped and she stilled over my lap with me buried inside her. Sookie pulled her mouth away from my neck to stare at me in awe.

I felt her scrutinize our Bond, plucking at the threads that joined us. I shivered at the sensation while pouring all the love, need and desire I felt for her into our Bond, feeling Sookie reciprocate as my world narrowed to focus on the beautiful woman in my lap.

It was intense and nothing in the world had ever felt this perfect.

Sookie began moving her hips atop of mine with renewed vigor It was impossible to stay still so I griped her hips and helped her ride me. I gritted my teeth as she moved in every way my body wanted her to. It was if if she could read my inner most desires.

Sookie's body was my personal nirvana.

Each time we were together all the agony, pain and torment festering in my soul washed away, the beauty of us melting a thousand years of hurt. Nothing would come close to describing how priceless my Sookie is to me.

Nothing and no one would ever be enough after her.

"Tell me you're mine," she demanded, her heels digging into my ass. My lower abs were slick with her sweat and our combined juices.

My body begged and pleaded with me to bow to her will. Demanded that I give her what she wanted, what was rightfully hers.

"I'm yours, lover," I conceded, thrusting into her.

The moment the words left my mouth, Sookie seized up around me and her arms became vices, her legs showed no mercy as she squeezed me as hard as they could. I almost came right then. On my next thrust, I purposely pressed against her throbbing clit I could feel rubbing against me on every down stroke.

"Uh, Ohh, fuck. So good, I'm gonna..." Sookied moaned her expression alight with pleasure.

"I'm yours. Say your mine!" I grunted at her, losing control and pounding into her deep and hard.

"I am… I so am. Ahh, fuck Eric!" her pussy began clenching and rippling around my driving cock and I fought not to lose my mind.

"Shit," I choked my head lolling back before I came back to look at her gorgeous face, watching her come apart in my arms. Feeling her climax through our strengthened Bond felt like a long slow stroke along all the nerves in my body and I couldn't hold on anymore.

I came so hard I almost blacked out, our combined pleasure lighting up our Bond. My hips rode it out, pressing and seeking against her.

In the background, above the numbing hiss of my dying nerves, I heard my roar. I heard her moans. Beyond that, I could only feel. I felt Sookie wrap her arms around my shoulders. Heard her whimper my name again and again.

I fell on her, pushing her back onto the bed, seeking out her lips and getting lost in the feeling of her soft lips.

Tasting traces of my blood on her tongue sent more throbs running through my body.

Sparks flew down by spine where Sookie's trailing fingers unintentionally lit up. Her shields were down, giving her magic free reign. I felt her Light absorb into my body and I swear I lost feeling in my feet. Hell, I lost sensation everywhere.

Sookie had blown my mind and body with her emotions and finished me off with her Light.

What a way to go.

"Sorry honey," she murmured into my neck as she got her Light under control

"S'okay," I purred in return.

I knew she was trapped in the same mind altered state I was. Our Bond was wide open and I knew we had reached a placed that was exclusively ours. I felt all of Sookie's doubts fade away under the force of my devotion.

She could feel my every emotion and I knew that comforted her.

After a lifetime of reading thoughts, I knew Sookie felt at a disadvantage when she couldn't read me. I knew my poker face was for shit when I was around her, but nothing compared to the openness we now shared with our new level of intimacy.

Her doubts gone, I could feel her warm sense of contentment and love and I was pleased as fuck for it. I never wanted Sookie to doubt the depth of my feelings for her, and now she never had to. I knew she was a tad unsure of herself, especially when trusting her judgment in matters of the heart. It would take a while for her to loose the wariness that Compton placed in her eyes with his lies. But I was willing to help banish her doubts.

I'd never felt so connected with anyone in my whole damn existence.

And we still had the third and final blood exchange before our Bond became permanent.

I did not think I would survive it.

I shifted off of Sookie and she gasped, clenching around me one last time before melting into the sheets. I managed to chuckle at how cute and sexy she looked as I lay next to her.

Sweat highlighted her tan skin and her scent was mouth-wateringly sweet. Her hair clung to her chest, teasing me where it hid her pink nipples. Her eyes were heavy lidded, staring awestruck into my own. Her heart thundered against my silent one.

Cocky motherfucker was now my middle name.

I smiled widely, leaning in and kissing her cheek then her mouth. When Sookie turned her head and returned my kiss, my dick actually tried to revive itself for round three.

Greedy bastard.

"That was…" Sookie stopped lost for words. Her face softening and taking on an expression that shot through my heart. She leaned over and cupped my cheek, her thumb caressing it.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Have I made you lost for words, love?" I chuckled with a cocky smile.

"Laugh all you want. It's your fault. You killed me," she shot me an adorable pout that I couldn't help kissing. How long had I fantasized about those lips? A month? A year? It didn't matter. To my starved body it felt like a lifetime.

Soft pillow like flesh covered my own and my mind stilled. An uncharacteristic purred vibrated out of my rib cage as a let my renewed lust spike through our Bond.

Sookie gasped, her plump lips still pressed to my own and falling open.

Need. Want… so much want.

I felt it all and it was difficult to separate our tangled emotions. As if I was pulled by an invisible force I rolled to cover Sookie's prone body.

I felt a languid brush against my side of the Bond. Warmth and a soothing heaviness enveloped me. It took me a second to recognize the feeling but once I did I grinned down at Sookie.

"A hug? You catch on fast Lover," I was quietly ecstatic that Sookie was embracing me as well as our new Bond.

"I'm just playing. It's so new feeling you this way," she blushed as her curious mind felt out ways to further delight and enchant me. "I love touching you, skin to skin and now this way," she explained with another erotic caress to our tie.

My hand tightened around the back of her head, the size dwarfing it. I held her still, slanting my mouth against her and rubbing our lower bodies together.

She whimpered.

The taste of her lay heavy on my tongue, wrenching more hunger out of me. I wrapped my other hand around the curve of her lower back. She fit right into my hands. Fantasies were unleashed in flashes of longing, each image battering more need into my groin. I let Sookie feel the heat of my thoughts and she tore her mouth from mine in s shocked gasp.

"Again?" Sookie whispered in needy dismay.

I laughed harder at that before nodding my head slowly, my arms sliding under her back to pull her tighter against me.

Her sweet giggle did me in. It drove that final nail through my heart. I was fucking gone and there was only one thing I could think to do about it.

I was going to keep her.

Forever.

Sookie's mortality always troubled me. The mere thought of existing in a world without my Bonded was painful.

I would have to find a way to keep us together. Turning Sookie would be my last resort. I didn't even know if it was possible to turn a hybrid Fairy. But even if it was, I would not extinguish her Light. To force her into an eternal night would be the cruelest thing I could ever do to Sookie. She was as golden and vital as the sun and I would not rob her of it.

Our enemies were still breathing down our neck. The Authority, my sister, the whole damned world seemed to be against us, but they could go straight to hell before I let Sookie go. I would bind us so tightly together; her mortality would never dare to touch her.

No matter what I had to do to make that happen.

* * *

I made love to her twice more before I was forced away from her.

I knew we should have practiced some restraint and spoke about important things, like her next meeting with Claude and Nora's warning, but my willpower had been shattered the moment Sookie instigated our second Blood Bond.

Pam broke through our happy sex haze, and not for the first time I considered the merits of keeping Sookie forever impaled on my cock as I couldn't fathom leaving her heavenly depths.

Pam's text shot that idea to hell.

My delightful Child tactfully instructed me to please remove my dick from my Fairy since there was a problem at Fangtasia and my presence was need. At least she said please.

Plus I didn't think Sookie would appreciate being my personal groin ornament while I attended to business.

Mores the pity.

I called Pam while I lay curled around Sookie. She informed me that Isabel had arrived and we had an unannounced visitor.

Apparently Jessica had shown up not long after Bill met the true death and was understandably distraught. Bill may have been a compete asshat but he was still her Maker. The pain and emptiness left behind once the connection is severed is devastating.

I can sympathise.

I switched to Swedish when Pam asked for details on King Bill's demise. I did not want to upset Sookie by mentioning Bill. She seemed to be taking it all in stride but for now I would err and the side of caution and keep the mentions of Bill to a minimum while keeping a tight grip on our Bond.

I ended the call and looked over at Sookie.

She looked so warm and relaxed that leaving her felt like loosing a limb. I watched with avid attention as her beautifully nude body rose from her sexy sprawl before she laughingly shoved me out of bed, grabbing a sheet before she stood up.

She wobbled on unsteady legs and I sent her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. She rolled her eyes at my antics.

"Pam will kill me if you don't go," she scolded me. "Hurry, so you can come back before sunrise."

Judging by the early hour, I may not make it back to my cubby before dawn.

"If Pam's issue takes time to sort out, I will stay at Fangtasia for the day," I explain. Sookie frowned until I smoothed it away with a swift kiss.

"Stay inside until after sunrise," I said. "And call Jason before you go to Hot Wings. Ask him to take you. I know the immediate threat has been dealt with, but we shouldn't get complacent."

"Sure, I'm so tired I might sleep all mornin' anyway," She nodded her head sharply.

I bent and scooped up my clothes and began to dress. I pulled on my jeans and sat on the bed to put my socks and boots on. I looked around for my grey shirt and caught Sookie shaking it out before slipping it over her head, letting the bed sheet drop.

"And what am I to wear?" I asked, tilting my head to admire her in my clothes. The t-shirt covered her from neck to mid-thigh, lovingly clinging to her soft curves. I wanted to shred it to pieces and devoured Sookie all over again.

Blissfully unaware of the direction of my thoughts, Sookie smiled over her shoulder as she climbed back into bed.

"Your jackets over there," she nodded to my leather jacket hanging off the chair in the corner.

"But I'll be cold," I grouch, holding her gaze. I grabbed it and shrugged it on. I heard Sookie scoff before she caught sight of me and her gaze turned hungry.

I let her undress me with her eyes and felt ripples of her possessive lust rise to the surface.

"Like what you see, Lover?" I am not above preening for my woman so I spread my arms out for her obvious viewing pleasure.

Sookie jerked her hot stare up from eye fucking my chest and grabbed a pillow and launched it at my head. I caught it with no trouble and tossed it back before I pounced on the bed and caged her between my arms.

I grinned wolfishly down at her as she laughed and rubbed her cotton covered breasts against me.

"I don't want to leave you. But duty calls. I'll try to get back to the cubby before dawn, but if I don't, promise you'll stay put tonight. No teleporting," I demand in a serious voice. I worried enough about her safety; I didn't need the added stress of her popping in and out of random places.

Sookie curled her hands around the lapels of my jacket and pulled me down to her smiling mouth. "I promise," she whispered with a small peck to my chin.

I growled warningly at her touch. If she kept this up I was never going to leave.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I reluctantly broke her hold on my jacket and pushed back into a kneeling position.

I climbed off the bed and walked to the door, only to turn back.

I stared at the alluring picture of Sookie snuggled in bed, dressed in my shirt, wearing a content and thoroughly fucked expression.

That image made me want to roar in victory.

"I love you," I say instead and I felt a deep well of warmth and love wash over me.

"I love you too," she grinned and snuggled deeper into the pillows. She blinks sleepily at me before waving in my direction, "Be careful," she whispers and shut her eyes to sleep.

I took that warning and the warm feeling with me as I walked out of Sookie's home and shoot into the sky.

I arrive at Fangtasia twenty minutes later and I made sure my Sookie smile was off my face before I walked through the back door of the club. It wasn't difficult. Being here meant I had to step back into the role of the cold unfeeling vampire Sheriff.

Except I wasn't Sheriff of Area Five anymore.

With my duty to the state gone, I had a lot of free time coming my way. It might be time for a vacation.

I wonder how Sookie would feel about an extended holiday visiting each of my homes. My plantation in Grace Bay was balmy even in January. Sookie would adore the chance to sunbathe on my private beach.

And I would adore seeing her luscious body decked out in a bikini. I suddenly had further incentive to take out the Sanguinistas.

It was close to 3am and the place was strangely deserted. I sensed Pam in my office so made my way towards the door. As I got closer, I heard the pissed off tones of my Child and Grandchild arguing.

Now what?

I calmly open the door and walked inside.

Pam, Tara, Isabel, Jessica and Molly were standing around my desk. I check them all over and finding them all well I locked eyes on the insolent whelp lounging in my chair with his booted feet up on my desk.

"Who the fuck is this?"

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this saucy bit of fluff. Eric and Sookie have entered into the second part of the Bond and things will be heating up when the Authority starts flexing its muscles and lets not forget Nora and Warlow waiting in the wings.**

**This will be my last update until after the New Year. I wish everyone a fun and happy Christmas and New Year.**

**Reviews are a writers fuel, and I'd love to hear from you all :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Years.

We left off with Eric getting a call from Pam to get his butt back to Fangtasia, he has a few visitors.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I picked pieces of my favorite dialogue from S5 for this chapter.

No Beta

* * *

**EPOV**

"You must be Eric Northman. I'm Elijah Stormer, your replacement."

This walking stereotype has the gall to smirk at me before settling himself deeper into my chair.

"Well isn't that nice," I smile pleasantly before speeding over to grab this impudent upstart by the throat. Elijah gasped and clawed at my arm before I lifted him up and through him out my open office door.

The ladies all ducked and watched as this Lestat wannabe sailed over their heads, crashing into tables and chairs before landing in a humiliated heap in the middle of the empty dance floor.

Elijah fangs snap out as he roared. He smacked his open palms on the ground in fury before jumping up and speeding towards me. Before he could claw at my face, I deflect his attack with a powerful shove, sending him smacking into the wall.

"Easy there, tiger," I laughed, swatting him around my club with ridiculous ease. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you that it's rude attack your betters," I ask him in a bored tone. And really, the lack of respect that younger vampires were showing their elders was appalling in this century. His Maker should thank me for taking him in hand before he pissed off the wrong vampire.

Pam walked to my right, her progeny following behind her. Isabel and Jessica position themselves on my left as we all watch Elijah stand and glare at our united front.

"You attacked me first," Elijah countered childishly.

"You were sitting in my chair."

Pam and Tara laughed at Elijah's stunned expression. If he thought he could demand my respect and loyalty just because some bureaucrat at the Authority handed him a shiny new Sheriff title, he was in for a rude awakening.

"So... Mr Stormer. How did a little pissant like you become Sheriff?" I ask conversationally. I knew he was an Authority flunky; I just wanted to push his buttons a little bit, this kid needed to be taken down a notch.

"Watch your tone Northman. You aren't Master anymore. I am," he proclaims with false bravado. Having enough of his boastful show I lose my affable demeanor and get in his face with a growl.

"You may be Sheriff, but this is still my bar. And if you want the opportunity to receive your cut of the profits, you will crawl back into whatever Anne Rice parody you spawned from and leave me to manage my business in peace," I say softly. I rarely feel the need to raise my voice to get my point across. Experience has taught me that people shit their pants more when threats are delivered quietly.

Elijah tried to hold my gaze but failed when he shifts his eyes away before scowling at the women at my side. He began walking towards the exit, keeping me in his sights. Before he let the door hit him on the ass, he spoke.

"Oh, I do have one directive from on high. We have a procreation mandate to bump up the population by the end of the year. Thirty new baby vamps in Area Five," Elijah ordered before looking at me. "As a member of my retinue, I'm ordering you and each vampire of your line to make one vampire each to assist in the population increase," he stared pointedly at Pam and Tara.

"And if we don't," Pam's tone bled with her obvious disrespect.

"Then in the name of the Authority I take possession of your assets. Including your progeny," Elijah smiled when he caught Tara's unnecessary gasp, "I'll be seeing you all real soon," he said before disappearing out the door like a B movie villain.

"What a fool," Isabel broke the silence. "If that is what passes for Sheriff material these days, I think I should be offended."

"It's good to see you Isabel," I incline my head in greeting.

"Likewise," she smiled.

"Can he really do that? Take me away if we don't do what the Authority wants," Tara's worried look is directed at Pam and me.

"It won't come to that. We still have a few weeks before the New Year and if what I have planed works out, we won't have to worry about any more decrees from the Authority. Ever," I reassure her.

"Taking out the Authority. That's ballsy Eric, even for you," Isabel remarked.

"We have no choice. I will not let their bible thumping destroy the progress our kind has made in the modern world," I swore. While I am the last vampire to get my pom poms out over humans, I understand that Mainstreaming is vital to our continued survival.

"I agree. I have spoken to my fellow Sheriff's in Dallas and we are together in this. The Authority has overstepped its bounds for the last time. Dallas is behind you in whatever stand you wish to make," Isabel's says.

"Excellent." Her support is the first step in my plans to crush the Authority.

"We won't be alone in this. I have reached out to other Monarch's in Europe. We will have more allies," I didn't mention Sookie's Fairy kin; they would be our ace in the hole if Sookie could talk them into helping us.

"Umm Eric?" Jessica's soft voice calls out to me. "Can I talk to you? It's about Bill?"

I look at the young vampire. Her misery was obvious in her slumped posture and red rimmed eyes. I hadn't seen Jessica this unkempt since the night she was made. Bill Compton was no Godric, but I understood better than anyone the desolation and pain caused by losing one's Maker.

"I'll just be a minute," I say to Pam and Isabel before I motion for Jessica to follow me into my office. I open my wardrobe and take out a fresh t-shirt, shrugging out of my leather jacket before pulling it over my head.

I lean against my desk with my hands braced behind me. Jessica shuffles in and I nod towards the black couch. Jessica sits on the edge of the seat with her hands primly nestled in her lap. She looks every bit the innocent seventeen year old she was when she was turned.

"Bill's dead," she said in a small voice. She didn't seem to need my confirmation but I nod anyway.

"I felt him die. It was painful. Like a part of me was bein' torn out. Inside, ya know?" Jessica rubbed a place over her chest as she stared blankly over my shoulder. "He was jerk in the end but sometimes... sometimes he could be a good Maker," she ended on a whisper as tears welled in her eyes.

I allowed her a moment to wallow in her grief. I reached behind me and pulled out a handful of tissues and handed them over. It has barely been a year since Godric had met the sun but I would be lying if I said my grief had lessened. I just learned to bury it.

I always believed Jessica to be a promising young vampire. My reasons for handing her care back over to Bill had nothing to do with her personally. I just wanted to make Bill's life as unpleasant as I could. At the time, I knew Bill had kept Jessica's existence a secret from Sookie and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to drive wedge between them.

As Jessica matured she exhibited traits that would make any Maker proud. She was unusually strong for her age and her ability to easily glamor more than one human at a time is something even I in my advanced age have trouble doing.

"Some nerdy lookin' Authority guys came to the mansion and... they took it," she explains with a delicate sniff as she wipes her eyes. "They said something about Bill makin' no arrangements. That all his property and assets default back to the Authority."

Mother fucker.

Bill was an even bigger son of a bitch than I thought and after his recent douche baggery, that's saying a lot.

He left no will.

All his money and property was going to be absorbed into the Authority's coffers. He left his progeny alone with only the clothes on her back and at the mercy of the Authority. This could spell disaster for Jessica.

"Jessica, this is important. Did Bill release you before he met the true death?" I ask urgently.

"Yes. He tried to release me a while ago, but I didn't wanna go," She frowned in confusion. "What does that matter?"

"Because as Bill's progeny, you are classified as one of his assets and if you hadn't been released that would mean upon his death, the Authority would essentially own you as well," I calmly explain, waiting for Jessica to blow up at the news.

Nothing.

"I had just enough time to pack a few bags before I was booted out of my home," she murmured. Her empty stare was tragic. "You're saying the only good thing to come out of this is Bill releasin' me?"

I nod.

"The only silver linin' of my shitty existence is Bill wantin' to be rid of me so fuckin' bad that he tried to dump me a year into my turnin'?" Jessica's question had taken on a rhetorical quality.

I nod again.

"He's such a dick," she whispers with a pained laugh. "I'm barely a year old vampire. I was seventeen when he turned me. I'm a baby twice over with no home, no money and no family." I watched as her face crumbles and fresh tears bleed down her cheeks.

With Bill gone, someone needed to take Jessica into their care. But right now she needed the understanding and compassion from someone who knows what she is feeling. I can't discern where my tender sentiments are coming from, but ever since my amnesia, I felt more exposed and susceptible to my gentler emotions.

"I lost my Maker a little over a year ago."

I watch Jessica as she wipes blood of her face, her eyes wide in shock.

Yeah, I'm surprised too. My out of character sharing is new and I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with it, but I continue.

"Godric was the one constant in my life. Centuries of loyalty and trust bound us together," I was hesitant to bring up the word love. While I could freely demonstrate my love and adoration for Sookie, I did not feel comfortable getting that raw in front of Jessica.

"To lose that connection after a millennium is... overwhelming," I clear my throat and look away before continuing. "You will feel Bill's loss for the rest of your existence. It doesn't matter that he hurt and disappointed you in the end. The pain will not dull over time."

Jessica misery fills the room but I will not sugar coat this. It's too important.

"But you will learn to live with it. I will become manageable as you live your life," I let my tense posture relax and I give her a small smile, "At least I hope it will. I'm only a year into my own orphanhood." Jessica released a choked laugh before more tears leak out.

No one would accuse me of being a bleeding heart. I was a vicious and ruthless bastard and I embraced these qualities with relish. When I saw an opportunity, be it financial, political or the prospect of building alliances, I took it. Jessica had the makings of an extraordinary vampire and I would be a fool to leave such a promising woman to flounder alone.

I consider Pamela to be one of my greatest achievements. Being a Maker was very rewarding and I was proud to have had a hand in making her into the powerful vampire she is today, but truthfully, Pamela has always been a tough bitch in charge. I just made her eternally bitchy.

If Jessica wanted, I would welcome her into my family. Plus Sookie had a soft spot for the redhead and it would upset her if Jessica was left alone. Decision made, I moved to a crouch in front of Jessica.

"Now," I say strongly, catching her attention. "You will have a place to stay and a job if you want it," I offer. "I understand you work for the shifter but if you ever need a change, you can come work for me. I'm sure Tara could use a friend." I say with a smirk thinking of Pam's reaction to the potential new addition to our family. "She could show you the ropes around here and you could give her some pointers on being a baby vampire."

A hard knock sounded on my door and I looked up as Pam and Isabel walk in. I look back at a shell shocked Jessica. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Eric," Jessica moves fast and wraps her arms around my neck in quick hug before standing up with an embarrassed smile. "I'll give Sam my notice tomorrow night and I'll let you know about... the other living arrangement stuff," I incline my head in a silent affirmative.

"I'll just... go see if Tara needs any help out there," she shyly looks up at the two women standing in the doorway before she walks out towards the bar.

"Tell me you didn't just adopt another stray," Pam stands firm with her hands on her hips.

"I thought that since you were doing such a wonderful job with Tara, you wouldn't mind another addition," I say with a straight face.

"Eric! We run a business, not a halfway house for wayward baby vamps," Pam's outrage is hilarious and I can't help but burst out laughing.

Isabel looks between us with a confused look on her face. She has never seen me interact with my progeny before and this outward show of mirth is unlike me. I stifle my chuckles and rise to my full height.

"Oh Pam, you're all heart," I walk around my desk and sit down. Pam had brought my laptop back from the safe house and I booted it up.

"I know what's going to happen. You'll lose interest and I will be responsible for feeding and cleaning up after her," Pam sulks before sitting on the couch. Isabel sits on the other end still amused by our exchange.

"Jessica is strong and resourceful, plus she has experience working in a bar. I think you'll find her a welcome addition to Fangtasia," I say off hand while scanning my emails.

"Humph," she grumbles, "I'm sure she has plenty of experience working with a wonderful assortment of WT in Bon Temps." I shot her a dark look and she instantly shuts her mouth. Sookie lives in Bon Temps and works with Jessica. I had always found Pam's snarky comments amusing but calling my Bonded white trash would not be tolerated.

"I have received word from the Queen of Italy," my tone is all business and both women sit up straighter. "She will be arriving in Louisiana in two nights time."

"I am constantly in awe at the multitude of powerful vampires you have in your pocket, Eric. Makes me question the sanity of those who try to move against you," Isabel light tone didn't disguise how impressed she was at the news.

"If your impressed now, just wait until the King of Norway and Sweden arrives, you'll love him," I reply.

Vampires rarely had friends. The best we could hope for were allies you could count on to never stake you in the back. I count on one hand the vampires I considered friends and allies. I considered the Queen of Italy one of those vampires.

Theophanu Skleraina was a Byzantine princess before she was crowned Empress Consort of the Holy Roman Empire during the middle of the ninth century. Theo was turned in 991 by her vampire lover after the tragic death of her four children at the hands of her husband. Alone and grieving, she sought the sweet relief of death, but her lover decided at the very end to turn her. It is safe to say that Theo and her Maker have a volatile relationship.

I met Theo when Godric and I were traveling through England in 1370. Godric had turned Nora a few decades past we were introducing his newest child around Europe.

Theo had a rare, almost mythical appeal, so earthy in her sexuality it blazed as hot as her red hair. Theo and I enjoyed a fiery but brief affair while we stayed in London. Although Theo was almost a hundred years my senior, Godric never worried over our association. He knew my fondness towards feisty females and I remember Theo being delightfully spunky.

I never quiet understood the friendship between my Maker and Theo. Back in the day her people overthrew Godric's Gaul ancestors, but the way they would constantly rib each other over who won which battle or whatnot was hilarious. Theo and I had crosses paths over the years, helping each other out when the other needed aid.

She decided she wanted to be closer to her human descendants and he children's final resting place. Theo has been Queen of Italy since the 1530's and has been content in her rule ever since.

"The Queen is aware that under Salome Agrippa's Sanguinista Guardianship there are members with undeniable political clout. Salome herself is the strongest at over two thousand years old. She's a cunning and deceitful bitch, but her weakness is her own narcissism," I can't hide the sneer as I recall her piss poor seduction slash interrogation techniques.

"Kibwe Akinjide is around five hundred years old and is the one member I believe can be swayed to our side," I think about loud. Kibwe was the most level headed of the group. I just hoped he hasn't gotten sucked into Lilith's mob mentality.

"Roslyn Harris is around two hundred and is as two faced as they come. She will need to be eliminated. And finally, Nora Gainsborough. She is over six hundred years old and extremely dangerous. She is vicious, a devout Sanguinista and a brilliant liar and strategist," I explain, having no illusions about the vampire Nora was.

"She is also my sister."

My words hang in the air for a moment before the room explodes.

"What? You don't have a sister." Pam scoffs at me. I stare at her, waiting for the truth of my words to penetrate.

"Why did you keep her a secret?" she asks in a broken whisper. I can see the hurt in her eyes.

Finding out about Nora could not be easy for my progeny. I kept her in the dark about our relationship for the sole reason of protecting Pam and myself. I couldn't divulge my family connection to Nora due to her position in the Authority.

"For your own protection. She was my contact within the Authority before the coupe. Now she is the enemy," I stare at Pam and I know she will need a better explanation than this, but it is all I am willing to say with Isabel in the room.

"I will leave you two in peace," Sensing the tension between us, Isabel stood suddenly and walked to the door. "I have accommodation in Shreveport but I am afraid there is not time to make it to ground before the sun rises."

"I have travel coffins downstairs. You are welcome to use one," I gesture to the basement stairs.

"Thank you, I'll just head down to rest," Isabel nods to both of us before leaving my office.

"I feel like I have never really gotten to know the real you," Pam says quietly. I walk out from behind my desk and stand in front of her seated form.

"You know that's not true," I wait for her to lift her head and look at me. "I keep things from you not because I don't care about you or trust you, but for your own protection."

"I'm not a child Eric! You can't release me, then leave me on my own without telling me everything. You kept Godric's existence a secret, why I'll never know and now I find out you have a sister. This highhanded bullshit has got to stop!" Pam's voice gains strength as her tantrum gains momentum.

"And just when I have to manage with Tara and Fangtasia, you saddle me with another baby vampire. And where will you be? Off fucking Miss Sparkle Snatch, that's where. That is until she decides you aren't what she wants and runs away again," she yells in my face, her tone hostile, her rage potent as she gets up to pace the room.

"Enough Pamela." I say softly.

"No! I've kept my mouth shut for too long already. Ever since you lost your memory... wait, scratch that. Ever since Dallas you haven't been the same. Half the time you're too busy saving Sookie to devote any time to Fangtasia. The other half you spend debasing yourself to win the affection of that little blond gash! It's embarrassing! The great Eric Northman, tamed by a piece of white trash pus -"

"Quiet!" I roar to cease her hateful words. I had enough of her jealousy and it would end now. Pam is shaking with righteous anger as she glares daggers at me.

I know Pam was having a hard time over her release but the amount of pain and resentment she was holding onto shocked me.

The past couple of years had brought about a lot changes in both our lives. It had been just the two of us for over a century and that was all Pam had know since the night I turned her. We traveled the world for years before settling in Louisiana to take up my duty as Sheriff in the 1960's. We built Fangtasia together and enjoyed the fallout and huge profits of the Great Revelation. Pam never had to share my attention and I freely admit to spoiling her.

I failed to notice that taking away my undivided attention would hurt my progeny. Combine that with my recent Bond with Sookie, Pam's release and the sudden revelation that I have a sister and it was no wonder Pam felt abandoned.

Her angry stare cuts through me before her face crumbles into tears. I had been neglectful of Pam's feelings and I needed to fix this.

"I am not going anywhere Pam," I whisper as I gather her against my chest. "I did not release you just to abandon you." She clings to the back of my shirt as she sobs in distress.

"Our lives have changed so much and I am sorry that I have kept you in the dark," I gently urge her face to look at me. "It has been just the two of us for so long, but I am not replacing you by Bonding with Sookie. I'm adding to this family Pamela. Just like you did when you made Tara. Just like I am by giving Jessica a job, Molly too." I explain in strong voice.

Family and loyalty are values I was made to believe in both as human and a vampire. Keeping Pam sheltered from any other family connection save me was wrong. Now Pam needed to get use to the idea of more people invading her inner circle and I know this frightened her. Pam was a lot like me in so many ways. We both kept our distance when it came to relationships but once our hearts are engaged we are fiercely loyal to the ones we love.

"Things are changing so fast and I feel so uncertain about everything," Pam searches my face and slowly nods before laying her head back on my chest. "I just need to know that you'll be here when I need you Eric," she whispers.

"I will always be there for you Pam. We're family," I hold her until I feel the sun begin to creep above the horizon. I let her go so she can head downstairs for her day rest.

I sit back at my desk. I kick my feet up and lean back tiredly. This latest emotional upheaval had me drained. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and let out a deep sigh as I latched onto my link to Sookie.

The calming rhythm of her sweet dreams soothes me like nothing else. The only thing better would be if I were wrapped in her warm embrace, succumbing to my day rest.

Sookie must have sensed my gentle exploring because I felt a delicate flush of heat and love as it engulfs my tired body.

My little Fairy calms and excites me like no other. Her sweet caring makes me want to roar and growl as I demand everything she has to give. Her love. Her passion. Her Light. I want to devour every part of her. Sookie's naked body is burned into my brain. I am unable to think for wanting her. How she moved, how she sounded, how she touched me in ways that make me lose my fucking mind.

I imagine Sookie sitting naked in my lap. My hands snake up her bare back, stroking deliciously along her shoulder blades. They move over her delicate ribs, I let my thumbs brush along her sides, teasing where her breasts begin to swell. My cool caress makes her inhale sharply and squirm into my rising cock.

I must have influenced our Bond more aggressively than I thought. My phone rings on my desk and I knew from the light prickle at the back of my mind that it's Sookie. From the mischievous tingle I know she is feeling frisky.

"I was just thinking about you, Lover," I purred over the line. I reach down and adjust myself. My vivid imagination has made me rock hard.

"Mmhhh, I know you were. I could feel you rubbin' up against me in my dreams," her kittenish voice was hushed with sleep. The tension of the night disappears and my weariness melts away with the each word she speaks.

"Just checking up on you, got side tracked," I smile as I picture Sookie as I left her. Soft, warm and sated in our bed.

"Really? And what had you feeling so… distracted?" I heard the sheets rustle as Sookie got comfortable under the covers.

"Your sexy little body. Your skin is so warm and soft I can't help but want to kiss and bite every inch of you," my voice deepened with want.

"If you were home right now, I might let you," she teased.

"Oh, you'll let me. My hot, wet little Fairy Princess always wants me to touch her. Isn't that right?" My fangs click out when I hear Sookie's soft groan at my crude words.

She loves it when I talk dirty.

"Are you wet now?" I asked, unzipping my jeans, wrapping one large hand around my erect cock. Alone in my office, I slouch back in my chair and cradled the phone against my shoulder, eyes closed as I imagine my beautiful bonded, bare chested as she grinds into my lap. I could almost taste her honeyed skin, could almost feel her pebbled nipples against my tongue.

"Yes," she gasped, squirming in bed.

"Spread your legs, love," I groan, "Touch yourself for me. I want to hear the pleasure in your voice. I want to hear you come for me."

"Don't think it's a good idea," she whimpered, "Lafayette is awake. If he hears me, how am I going to explain phone sex to him?" If his low rent voyeuristic websites were any indication, I'm pretty sure Mr Reynolds had a good idea of what phone sex entails.

"Do you know what it does to me to know you're coming for me," he urged, taking a different route. "Knowing that you're climaxing for me when I'm not even touching you... You are so amazing when you come. I'll never forget the way your face looks."

"I only get this wet for you," she whispered, letting me know that she was going to play out little game. "Feels so good... wish they were your fingers. You fill me so much deeper..."

"Tell me what I'm doing to you," I coaxed.

"You're sucking on my breasts while you squeeze my ass," she continued and I could hear the delicious sounds as she began sliding her fingers inside her wet pussy. I stroke my cock to the rhythm of her fingers.

"You pull me tighter against you, pressing against me so hard. Feels so good. You reach between my thighs and touch me, rubbing and you're kissing me... your mouth against my neck, my mouth, your tongue sliding against mine. I reach down and unbutton your pants, unzip your jeans and you lift your hips so I can pull your pants down enough to free your..."

"Say it," I groaned, stroking myself harder.

"Cock," she whispered, her voice lower than before.

"Yes," I hissed, perversely pleased at getting Sookie to drop her sweet southern bell manners, "Then...?"

"Then I wrap my hand around you and you growl, thrusting against my hand," she whispered, "I love it when you growl baby, it makes me want to fuck you harder."

Sookie whispered confession and endearment burn like fire through my blood. I squeeze the head of my cock to keep from coming to the sounds of her voice. I will come when she does.

"You grab my hips and I guide your... cock... into me. You start talking to me."

"What do I say?"

"You tell me."

"I love you, Sookie," I say for her, "I love the feel of you around me, so fucking hot you burn me. I need you to ride me... hard."

"And I do," she continued, "I slam down on you, riding your thick, hard cock. You just barely fit inside me and I feel so full, so...so-" Sookie lets out a sharp cry followed by a deep moan and I know she is on the brink.

"I'm so hard, I'm throbbing and all I want is to be inside you," I whispered right before I hear Sookie's hitched breath signalling her orgasm. I followed with a rumbling growl, coming in thick pulsing ropes.

I listen as her breathing evens out and her heartbeat settles into a gentle rhythm. I grin to myself as I grab a handful of tissues and beginning cleaning myself up.

This is a first for me. Phone sex that is. Trust that my innocent little Fae would be the one to introduce me to this particular kink. She has me so ravenous for her I can barely wait a few hours to hear her scream my name.

"Eric, it's past sunrise. Why are you awake?" Her worried voice fills me with warmth. "You know I hate it when you get the bleeds."

"I'm heading down to rest soon. I just needed to hear your voice," I whisper. I could feel how sleepy she was so I send her waves of my contentment, hoping to lull her back to sleep.

"Good," she said with a yawn.

A peaceful, happy silence filled our connection for a few moments and I listened to Sookie began to doze off. I was caressing our pulsing Bond in calming sweeps, listening to her breathe until I suddenly remember something from the conversation that had just passed.

"It really turns you on when I growl?"

* * *

**Lots of stuff and things happened in this chapter. After Bill went goo, Jessica has e****ssentially ** been adopted into Clan Northman. (I so want this to happen for real in S6!), Pam finally has that meltdown I've been expecting for a while and Eric has the beginnings of the army he will need to overthrow the Authority.  


**Next up, Sookie finds out some family secrets with the help of a certain Medium ;)  
**

**Please review, I love hearing your thoughts. I hope to update again soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

I was bitten by the muse monster so I was able to get this up a day earlier than planned. I'm also deep into chapter 15 which pleases me to no end. This story has taken me to a place I wasn't expecting to go, but I was re-watching S5 this week and a devious little idea took root and refused to let go. I'm a little nervous and a lot excited to see it pans out in my head.

For this chapter I used some more of my favorite dialogue.

Thanks to the lovely people who take the time to review this story. You guys are the bomb.

And thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited All I Need.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like making E/S do naughty things.

No Beta.

* * *

**SPOV**

"You don't ease up on that brillo pad, it's gonna press charges," I turn from my furious scrubbing to watch Lafayette walk down the stairs. He gave a pointed look at my arms submerged in a sink full of soapy water. I looked down with a frown before placing my clean plate on the dish rack.

After my naughty phone call with Eric, he lulled me back into sweet dreams by keeping our Bond open. I feel asleep feeling our combined satisfaction and happiness. It was amazing to me how comforted I felt having Eric's presence in my mind. After enduring a deceitful relationship it was refreshing to know I could see into the heart of Eric's emotions, feel the truth of his feelings.

But my post orgasm glow didn't last long as my sweet dreams turned sour. At least I hoped it was a dream. If it turned out to be real, then I was in more trouble then I knew how to get out of.

I dreamt I was back on the bridge where my parents died. It was daylight and their car was left abandoned in the middle of the road. I walked to the open passenger door and looked inside.

My eight year old self was sitting in the backseat.

She was wearing the exact same white bejeweled gown I was wearing when I first dreamt of Claudine in Fae. Only her dress was miniature version and on top of her head sat a delicate platinum tiara. The jewels caught the sun when she turns in my direction and dapples of coloured light sprinkle around the interior of the car.

"Hi," she said brightly with a toothy smile.

"Hey," I said in a daze. I was talking to child me and it was freaking me out that I wasn't all that freaked out, "What are you doin' here all by yourself?" I was concerned for her being out all alone. Where was momma and daddy? Where was Jason?

"I have to wait here. He's coming back," she replied.

"Who? Daddy?" I asked hopefully.

"No silly! He's dead. Momma too," she said with a giggle, "I'm waiting for Him. He's going to be back for me as soon as it gets dark."

"No, we have to leave now, it's not safe," I reach urgently for her hand as I notice the sun slowly sinking below the horizon. A sense of foreboding shivers down my spine as day suddenly turns into night. I hear her gasp in surprise before I noticed a hulking shape of a man standing in the middle of the bridge.

"Let's go! He's waiting for us," she ignores my hand to scoot across the seat and bolt out the car door.

"Sookie! Wait, don't go near him," I plead as I try to catch up with her.

But I was too late.

I watched the man speed towards us. He was wearing a long black trench coat and wide brimmed hat. All I could see was the bottom half of his face. I sucked back a gasp when the moonlight caught the tips of his fangs.

He was the floaty vampire head from my bathroom. The vampire that killed my parents.

I watched in horror as eight year old me took his hand before they both turned to leave. I couldn't let him take her so I lit up and fired off a blast at his retreating back. It struck him on the shoulder but instead of stunning him, I watched in disbelief as my Light ricochet off him.

What the fuck.

He was on me in an instant. His clawed hands gripped my upper arms, squeezing hard as he lifted me up to stare into his shadowed face. I let out a pained cry, struggled in his grip before I felt searing heat burn into my arms. I glance down and see his hands are lit up a blazing red.

What the hell is he?

"You are mine, princess," he hissed through thick fangs, leaning into my face. "Since the day you were born, you and your magic have been mine," I shuddered as he ran his cold, wet tongue up my cheek.

"Why me?" I was just a halfling Fairy with a slapdash family tree.

"Because you alone possess the Spark powerful enough to bear me what I desire," he hissed in my ear. I frowned at his odd choice of words.

Before I could reply, the image of my younger self rippled and transformed into another fair-haired little girl.

Her crystalline blue eyes twinkled as she grinned at me. Her round cheeks and nose were an exact replica of mine but her smile... her smile was all Eric. Sweet and lop sided and inherently cheeky.

"Oh God," I gasp as the image solidified and she opened and closed her hand in a small wave.

It wasn't possible.

In the deepest corners of my heart lay a wish so extraordinary my conscious mind knew never to touch it. That was because I knew that this child's combinations of features could never be real, no matter how desperately I held that dream in my heart.

The child shifted again until I was looking at myself, this time it was like looking into a mirror.

She was me but she wasn't human. She was something else. Something dark and unnatural. There was a red glow shimmering under her skin, pulsing and flaring as she lifted her hands in my direction. Her face twisted into a nasty smile as a deep growl split the air. I glanced back to the shrouded vampire.

"Who are you?" I demand. I was through playing guessing games.

I watched Dark Sookie's eyes turn black and large fangs snap down. I knew I was looking at my future self. A future I would never let happen.

"Don't play coy Sookie. You know who I am," his feral grin makes my stomach churn.

"Warlow."

"We will meet again Sookie, that I can assure you," he spoke confidently before nodding at my other self. Her inhuman screech split the air as she blasted her Light in my direction. A red haze filled my vision as it exploded inside my chest.

I woke up covered in sweat, chocking back a scream.

My heart was racing and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I took deep lungful's of air, wiping my wet face with my hands. As soon as I touched my skin, I noticed tears where silently sliding down my cheeks. I swallowed a whimper and felt a possessive presence invade my mind with swift and brutal force.

Eric was struggling to rise and boy was he in a rage.

I sensed his anger and worry as it burned through our Bond. He began mentally frisking me for any pain or injury, struggling to rise during the day. His need for rest at war with his need to protect me. I had to get a hold of myself before he needlessly woke up to protect me from a nightmare.

But was it only a nightmare?

Claudine had called the man who killed our parents Warlow. And the floating head in my bathroom bore a frightening resemblance to this fanged creature. I didn't know if my dream was real or just my overactive imagination infecting my subconscious. I was terrified because I knew truth. My dream was real, and Warlow was coming for me.

I just didn't know why.

I didn't want Eric to suffer the bleeds so I closed my eyes and sent him wave after wave of reassurance. I was physically fine and he didn't need to wake up for me. I slowly felt Eric's tight grip relax and the mellow atmosphere of our Bond resume.

"Knock fuckin' knock honey," Laffayette snapped his fingers in front of my face, startling me out of my reminiscence, "You's look all spaced out and shit."

I apologise and fish the rest of my breakfast dishes out of the sink and lay them out to dry.

"What's on yo mind?" He grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge, poured himself a glass and sat at the kitchen table.

"Nothin," I replied evasively, wiping my hands on a dish towel. I didn't want to share my intense dream yet. I still had no idea what it meant.

"Really. I know yous a clean freak Sook, but I was standin' on the stairs watchin' you scrub that plate for near to two minutes," he raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at me, "Now how's about we try this again. What's wrong? Is it Tara?"

"No she's fine. Pam is taking her Maker duties seriously and taking good care of her," I reassure him. "She still doesn't want to see us though."

"That's good enough for now," He sighs, "I guess I should be grateful for all her 'Imma eat you' texts replies then." My laugh is weak and Lafayette sees right through me.

"Spill it Sook, I gots work in an hour," he prods.

I look into Lafayette's concerned gaze, take a deep breath and let it all out. Bill kidnapping me and Jason, our escape with Eric and Molly, the Authority's desire to enslave the human race, meeting my Fae kin and exploring my increasing powers, Russell and Bill's death.

I tell him everything, leaving out only the private details of my relationship with Eric. I'm not against a little girl talk but I wouldn't be discussing the intimate details of mine and Eric's sex life with Lafayette. Their history was rocky to say the least and I didn't want to freak Lafayette out too much.

"Also, I might be a Fairy princess," I blurt out at the end of my explanation.

Lafayette was silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

"Damn Sook, it's good to know I'm not the only fairy in this town," his deep chuckles died off as he leaned back in his chair. I was stunned at how easily he was taking my new addition to the Supe community.

"You're not as shocked as I expected," I reply with a slight frown.

"I've see some wacked out shit over the past few years. Just last night I watched a Fairy give birth to _Andy_ Bellefleur's quads on Sam _Merlotte's_ pool table," he explained. "Trust me when I say that your pixie powers barely made a blip on my weird-shit-o-meter."

"Andy has Fae babies?" I was shocked for a second before I remembered a heavily pregnant Maurella leaving Hot Wings before Russell showed up. I described her to Lafayette.

"That's her. She was cooing and moaning her sparkly ass off all through her labour, it got me a little flushed," he said with a sassy fan gesture.

"And speakin' of moanin' I heard a lot of that from your room last night. Northman sure lays the pipe right." Lafayette's grin was so lewd I felt my face heat.

"God…" I groan in embarrassment and duck my head under my folded arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is Sook," he quipped.

He had no idea how right he was.

"Stop!" I giggled my blush in full force now.

I totally forgot Lafayette would be home. I was so dazed from taking out Bill I didn't think to keep the noise down when I was with Eric. I never wanted to hide my relationship with Eric but being honest about who I'm Bonded to and being overheard fucking him were two different things.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. I know you have issues with Eric. What he did to you -" Lafayette cut me off as I lift my head from the table.

"Nah, we're square Sook," Lafayette waved my comment away. "I was dealin' V and I knew the consequences of gettin' caught. I heard of dealer's bein' interrogated and killed for the offence. Vamps are scary motherfuckers and your vampire is by far the scariest."

Lafayette wasn't wrong.

I accepted every part of Eric just as I expected him to do with me. And while I know Eric has the capacity to express softer emotions, there is a violence in him that simmers under the surface. His outwardly calm facade hides a vicious beast, barely leashed.

The way he moves, confident, graceful, calm and quietly menacing is equal parts sexy and frightening. More than once I found myself watching him, comforted in the knowledge that if anyone made a wrong move around me while Eric was present, they could be dead in seconds.

"But he didn't kill me. Because of you, Eric healed me up and sent me on my fabulous way. I'll never be tight with the man, but I'm grateful he didn't kill me when his job as Sheriff meant he had to," Lafayette said sincerely.

I wasn't expecting the rush of relief at Lafayette's words.

Eric can be brutal; he has never tried to shield me from that part of his nature but to hear someone who has suffered his wrath say he can accept Eric's presence in my life was a huge weight off my shoulders.

"Thank you," I say as I get out of my chair and pull Lafayette into a hug. Ever since Tara's turning I have felt a bit friendless. It was good to talk to someone who knows and understands me.

"I know we've had a rough time lately, but I'm always willin' to lend an ear," he says as I pull away. I tilt my head to the side as Lafayette's words merge with what the Fae Elder said to me.

"Come with me," I grab his hand excitedly and take him to my bedroom. When I asked Lafayette to do a spiritual sweep for floating heads last week, he unintentionally picked up Gran with his medium abilities. I have since found more questions I need Gran to answer.

"Can you listen in and see if you can contact Gran?" I ask hopefully.

"You know my mojo ain't exactly fool proof?" he says. "Last week could have been a fluke."

"But we found clues that led me to what really killed my parents," I didn't mention that that information got me kidnapped and stuffed in a pig pen. "Can't we at least try?" I plead giving him by best goo goo eyes.

Lafayette let out a deep sigh, "Alright. Save them batty lashes for tall blond and fangy." I smile bright and hop on the bed and wait.

Lafayette makes a show of shaking out his body, closing his eyes and concentrating. I see a slight frown wrinkle his brow as he begins to mumble to himself.

"Calm the fuck down, dead bitches. I'm only here to speak to Mrs Stackhouse, I'm not hosting an episode of Crossing Over with Lala Reynolds," he said testily, rubbing his palm over his bald head.

I imagine my face must look as pinched as Lafayette's when I got overwhelmed by thoughts. It was never a pleasant feeling when I had multiple voices vying for my attention. The strain of it gave me an instant headache.

"Mrs Stackhouse? You there?" he asked. We both were silent for a few minutes as Lafayette sorted through the voices in his head, searching for the right one.

"I'm sorry Sook, she ain't talkin," he shook his head. I sagged in defeat. So much for the Fairy Elders 'talk to your Gran' advice.

"Son of a bitch!" Lafayette yelped when he opened his eyes. I looked up at his shocked face. He pointed over my shoulder.

"What?" I look behind me.

Nothing.

"She's here Sook. Sorry for cussin' Mrs Stackhouse," he apologizes.

"Gran," I whisper hopefully. I remember how I communicated with Gran through Marnie and I hopped off the bed and held onto Lafayette's hands, diving into his head.

I wanted to see what Lafayette saw. I wanted to see Gran.

I was instantly assaulted with the desperate thoughts and feelings of spirits. I couldn't separate them there were so many. I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered in pain but I couldn't let go. I needed to connect with Gran. Through the chaos I finally found her.

"Let go Sookie, you don't need to hold on so tight. I'll do all the work," Gran's voice floated through my mind.

I opened my eyes and let go of Lafayette's hands. The jumble of voices melted away and it was just me inside my head. I felt a chill penetrate my flushed face and I looked towards the feeling.

Gran stood next to me dressed in the nightgown she died in. Her hair was loose and flowing and she had a serene smile on her face.

"Hi Gran," I smile. I try to hug her but my arms pass right through her. Her transparent body ripples and I fight hard to keep my tears at bay. I miss her so much and I would give anything to feel her warm arms wrap around me again.

"No tears honey, we have plenty to discuss," her no nonsense tone bucks me up. I nod and pull myself together.

"The Elder Fairy said she knew you. How? Do you know about Fairies?" I ask.

"I do," she said sadly. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Did you know I was one of them?"

She nods.

My mind swirled in bewilderment. All my life I had felt like a freak and Gran knew the truth that could have eased my suffering. I always felt I wasn't completely human but for Gran to know and never tell me, this betrayal cut deep.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" My voiced cracked as I tried to hide my hurt at her deception.

"If I told you, then I would have had to reveal a secret that I promised to take to my grave," she said solemnly.

"I think this qualifies, you being dead and all," Lafayette says sardonically. I shush him and look back at my Gran.

"Your momma and daddy didn't meet by chance Sookie. It was arranged for them to meet," she said. "The same as me and your granddaddy were meant for each other. As were mine and Earls parents," she explained.

"I don't understand. Momma and daddy met by accident in the supermarket in Red Ditch, they told me the story heaps of times," I hold tight to my denial. I didn't want another of my happy memory turn out to be false.

"Oh they did honey, but they were given a little nudge in each other's direction first," she smiled sadly at me.

"Who did the nudging? Was it the Fairies?" I asked anxiously.

"It was. You and your brother are the final products of generations of selective Fae breeding. I've known this since the night you were born. That night I was given documents by an older Fairy gentleman and he told me the pact has been fulfilled," I gape at her in complete astonishment. Gran's words made no sense to me.

"What pact?" I ask whisper suspiciously.

"It's all under my bed," Gran's image began to fade.

"I already looked there! Wait, don't go," I yelled but she was already gone. I looked at Lafayette but he shakes his head indicating he could no longer hear her.

I felt sick.

Gran had raised me. She was the only person that really accepted me when I was little and helped me learn to control my telepathy. To find out she had lied to me my whole life had me feeling scared and off balance. I trusted Gran and to find out I had once again been duped by someone I loved was another kick to the teeth.

If Gran had told me about my heritage sooner I might have been spared the pain I suffered at Bills hands. I was clueless about the Supe world and I admit to clinging to Bill during our first few months together. If I had known what I was, I'm certain I wouldn't have jumped so recklessly into a relationship with him.

My whole family is a lie. We have been manipulated by the Fae and I need answers. I could accept being the mystical product of supernatural intervention. I couldn't accept my Gran lying about it.

"Sook!" Jason shouted from down stairs. The front door slamming snapped me out of my shock and I looked to Lafayette. He gives me a sympathetic look and gathered me up in his arms. I clung tight as my mind whirled.

"We're upstairs!" Lafayette shouted back and I heard Jason climb the stairs.

"What's goin on?" Jason looked at me and I pulled away from Lafayette to relay Gran's words. After I was done, Jason looked a mix between confused and angry. He had a lot to process.

"I've got to go to work, you got this?" Lafayette asked Jason. He nodded and Lafayette patted my shoulder before exiting the room.

"What do we do now," he asked leaning back against the windowsill. "All the stuff we found about our parents has been a dead end."

"But Gran told me, look under the bed," I said bemused.

"Well, was there anything else under the bed?"

"Photos, report cards, and a bunch of other crap," I say with a shrug.

"A bunch of other –," Jason says in disbelief. "Jezz, you'd make one hell of a cop," he stands up with a laugh and moves to the bed. He crouches by the post and pushes the bed frame across the room.

"Knock yourself out," I say as I sit on the Gran's glory chest. "I've already been through it a hundred times."

"Okay, she said look in the box under the bed," he said while opening the box with a flourish.

"Actually, she didn't say anything about the box. Just under the bed," I explain, hugging a pillow into my lap. Jason stops his rummaging and looks at me over his shoulder and gives me a put upon sigh.

He pushes the box away and begins searching under the bed. Finding nothing he starts knocking on the floorboards. Everything sounds solid on his first try but when he knocks again there is a hollow echo that has me perking up.

"Ahh... who's the smart one now," he says with a cocky smile as he reaches into his pocket for a knife. He flips it boldly into the air before catching it and stabbing between the panels. Jason wrenches the loose panel until it pops open.

"Whoa," he whispers.

Jason reaches inside and brings out a rusted old box. He comes to sit next to me before opening it up. I reach in and take out a rolled up paper. It was brown with age and smelled musty. I untied the ribbon and unfurled it.

"Whoa... what the," Jason squints at the black symbols. I knew this was what Gran wanted me to find.

I was sick of all the lies and half truths. I was getting answers to my questions and I was getting them right fucking now. I stand up and roll the scroll back up.

"Come on," I say to Jason as I rush to put my shoes on.

"Where are we goin?"

"We need answers and I know where we are goin' to get em'," I grab his hand and close my eyes, picturing the field outside Hot Wings.

"You might wanna close your eye," I say as we begin to shimmer. With a soft pop we are standing in front of the club portal.

"Jesus Christ! Warm me before you do that!" Jason looks ready to hurl. I smile in apology as we walk into the club.

I spot Claude and Claudette behind the bar and I storm over with Jason trailing behind me.

"Explain this," I slap the old parchment on the bar. Claude frowned before unrolling it. I watched him scan the symbols and his frown became deeper.

"The characters are from our language. But these aren't words, there just fragments," He started sounding out parts of the scroll but ended up shaking his head in confusion, "None of these are words on their own."

"It's like reading alphabet soup," Cluadette explained, reading over her brothers' shoulder.

"Well maybe it's a code. Do Fairy's write in code?" I ask bitingly. The siblings glanced at each other in thought.

"Could be in the old language?" Claudette speculated.

"It could, this is probably older than we are. We're only a hundred and thirty," he says with a casual shrug. I'm taken aback for a second.

"Perhaps we should ask someone less… young than us," Claudette suggests to her brother. Claude nods before Claudette disappears through an archway.

"You mean there are Fairy's here older than a hundred and thirty?" Jason seems to have trouble wrapping his head around how our old relatives are.

"Oh God yes. I mean, how do you think we got so good a dancing? Yeah, it's all we do know that we are locked up at night," Claude explains. With vampires deprived of True Blood, it must be extremely dangerous for Fairies to go out after dark. We catch sight of Maurella walking towards us. And damn, she got her post baby body back but fast.

"She's five hundred but she only admits to being three. Like you really couldn't tell she is halfway to being an Elder," Claude whispers to Jason. Maurella glances curiously in our direction before Claudette shows her the scroll.

"Oh my. Where did you get this?" she asks, her interest peeked.

"Under the floor boards in my bedroom. My Gran told me where to find it," I explain. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a contract. Blood on velum," Maurella says with emphasis.

"Like human blood?" Jason asked.

"No. Fairy. The blood of our kind was used as ink on the most sacred pacts," she explains.

"Can you read it?" Jason gets down to the reason we came here.

"Not yet. Our ancestors were even more secretive than we are today, however…" Maurella moved her splayed palm over the scroll and a purple Light shimmered over the letters.

Jason and I let out surprised gasps as we watched as the letters begin to glow and shift. The things Fairy Light could do were amazing. Just when I thought I had a handle on how to use it, something new popped up.

"It's a lost art," she says with a sly smile. Maurella looks down at the scroll and begins reading.

"5th of August 1702. I, John William Stackhouse in reference to our binding agreement on this said date do grant Mr M Warlow my first Fae bearing female heir," she looks up at me with a interested expression.

"Warlow," I look at Jason in alarm. That name has come up more often of late. He was the monster from my dream, the thing that killed our parents. Why was his name written on a contract hidden in my house?

"Have you heard of him?" I ask. Claude frowns and shakes his head.

"There's more," Maurella shushed us.

"As per your request, all mating and resulting offspring of the Stackhouse family will be undertaken by the Royal House of Brigant. This is to ensure the brightest Spark be created in your required Fae bearing female. Her abilities will be cultivated to your specifications," Maurella paused and looked at me in shock before continuing.

"As a descendant of the Sky Fae her abilities will include but not be exclusive to telepathy, photokinesis, glamour, dimensional creation and teleportation, dreamwalking, healing and above all fertility," her last word is said on a whisper as she looked straight at me.

Stunned I slowly walk over to a couch and sit down. I felt numb. I retreat into myself and find the one thing that anchors me, my Bond with Eric. He's still asleep but he feels fidgety and unsettled. Even in his day rest, Eric keeps tabs on my emotional well-being I must have been putting him through the ringer today. I wrap myself up in him, hiding from the world that has kicked me one too many times today. A sense of warmth and tenderness engulf me and I can finally breathe.

I can hear everyone talking around me but I don't leave the comfort of the Bond.

"Claude. Who is the first female Fairy in our family after 1702?" Jason demands.

I was scared I already knew the answer. Eric absorbed my fear and filled me with reassurance and strength.

"Actually there haven't been any," Claude seems taken aback before lowering the boom, "Until Sookie."

I open my eyes at the news. With a final caress to the Bond threads I emerge to stare at everyone. They are silent for a few seconds before I start to giggle.

Soon I was laughing so hard, tears were beginning to well in my eyes. Everyone turned to look at me and I knew the manic edge to my laughter was starting to worry Jason. He said my name cautiously and I tried my hardest to get myself under control.

"God, this shit never ends," I take a deep breath and look at Claude, "What does this pact mean?"

"You are contractually bound by Fae law to this M Warlow," he says. "He has the right to take you, do anything to you. You are his."

"Well, I just don't accept that," I snap. "I wasn't even born when this was drawn up."

"It doesn't matter. He will come for you now that you have made yourself known to him," Claude was referring to my psychic connection with Warlow.

"There has to be away out of this," Jason says hopefully.

"If there is I have never heard of it. The Fae are duty bound to uphold the sacred pacts," Claude looks apologetic and I didn't like the sound of that, "We don't have that kind of power."

Muarella is still looking at me curiously. She opened her mouth to speak but Jason got there first.

"Don't piss down my back and tell me it's rainin'," Jason had enough of Claude's evasive answers. "Can you help her or not?"

"We can't break the pact. To do so would bring the wrath of the Elders onto us all, I'm sorry Sookie," Claude's answer is final.

"This is bullshit, come on Sook," Jason snatches the scroll out of Maurella's grasp, takes my hand and we walk out of Hot Wings.

I was quiet as Jason stalked us through the field. I felt betrayed all over again. First my Gran and now Claude is leaving me to swing in the wind. You'd think by now, after all I have been through I would have developed thicker skin, but it still hurts.

The only good thing to come out of this shitty day is now I know what I'm up against. Warlow killed my parents to get to me. I am the product of a pact he made with my ancestor to be his highly fertile Fae female with freaky powers. My kin are too scared to help me, I'm having scary prophetic dreams of my new 'owner' and my Gran is a liar. It isn't even midday and my life has turned to shit.

Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed.

"Take us home Sook," he says and I nod and pop us back home.

* * *

**AN: A mighty interesting dream Sookie had... prophetic you might say... **

**Get ready to amp up the drama! Sookie now knows the who, how and why of this Warlow situation, but not WHAT he is. She will need time and her Viking to help her process this latest development. Gran's betrayal and her origins have thrown her for a loop. **

**Chapter 15 is under construction and I should have it up next Sunday.**

**Reviews are fodder for my hungry muse, so please share your thoughts. **


	15. Chapter 15

Hi all!

A little later than I planned, but hey whaddaya gonna do? Work and life do like to intrude on my writing time.

That said, while swimming in writers block last week, I banged out a nifty little one-shot called Falling to Pieces. It's a 'what if' story on S5E4. What if Eric came to see Sookie alone and caught her getting herself good and drunk. No Bill. No Alcide.

Check it out.

Just a warning, this chapter quickly digresses into smut. This might be the smuttiest chapter I have posted so far, you guys be the judge though. But I am feeling a permanent shade of blush for all the naughty things I made Eric do.

Disclaimer: Not mine

No Beta

* * *

**EPOV**

Smudges of navy and purple shaded the night sky as I fly to Bon Temps. I land with a soft thud in Sookie's driveway and speed up the front steps.

Not bothering to knock I storm into the house, my mood thunderous as a storm cloud.

I pull up short when I enter the living room, the scene before me so unexpected it made me pause.

Sookie was reclining on the couch dressed in the cream colored robe I remembered fondly, rollers in her hair, her face accentuated with artfully applied make-up.

Lafayette was sitting cross legged on the floor with one of Sookie's feet braced on his chest. I sniff the air and I grimace as the overpowering smell of ammonia invaded my sensitive nostrils.

He's is holding a small brush above Sookie's toes.

I arched one eyebrow.

"I had a bad day," Sookie says with a quiet pout.

I sigh, my agitation evaporating at her pitiful expression and enter the room.

Waves of gloom coming from her explained why I felt so off kilter all through my day rest. My insides felt bruised and battered by the continuous yo-yoing. Several times I fought the suns pull when she became more turbulent and fearful.

I hated that I was so far away when she needed me. It had been a day of extreme lows for Sookie, starting with her nightmare.

I felt her unconscious terror just after sunrise and since waking it was obvious her day only got worse.

"What happened?"

"Which do you want first? The bad news, the terrible new or the horrific news?" Sookie asked. She nudged Lafayette gently with her foot and he turned from staring at me warily to continue painting her toenails a vibrant sparkly blue.

"Ease me into it," I stand with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well... I spoke to Gran today. Lafayette helped. Apparently she knew all along that we had Fairies bouncing around our family tree and that the Stackhouse's have been bred like livestock to the specifications of one creepy ass vampire," she explains with an angry huff.

"What?" My eyes narrowed before I dropped my arms.

"Oh and that's not even the fun part. Jason and I found a scroll hidden under the floor boards that says the first Fae bearin' female heir, that's me by the way, is the property of said creepy ass vampire," she mimics my crossed arms and leans back with a disgruntled grumble.

Not fucking happening. Sookie was no ones property, especially the property of another vampire.

Sookie was mine and I would end whoever said otherwise.

She seemed unconcerned as I stalked towards her. I felt unhinged, ferocious at the thought of anyone taking Sookie away from me. The beast inside was raging against its cage, desperate to catch and claim her, to nip and bite her sweet skin.

This need wasn't born out of mere possession.

It wasn't about the scent of her skin or the sweetness of her blood.

It was her.

Who she was, the light inside that made her shine with life. In all my years there was nothing more beautiful to me than Sookie.

And she was mine.

My heated stare raked over Sookie's sprawled form, taking in the fullness of her cotton covered breasts, the sweet nip of her waist curving into the supple flair of her hips. Hips I wanted to grab and kneed as she rode my aching cock.

My need was sudden and went beyond hunger or lust; it was an instinctive want that drove me to own every part of her.

With every part of my being I needed to mark Sookie, claim her so deeply so that she knew that she belonged to me and no other. Her smile, her laughter and her happiness were mine to enjoy, mine to adore.

The urge to take her in the most primal way beat at my self-control. I needed to feel the sweet sting if her nails on my back as she begged me to fuck her harder, to see her cry and moan as she came apart in my arms.

I swallowed the hungry growl I knew was rumbling in my chest before I gave myself away.

There would be time enough for that later.

Right now I needed to know everything about this vampire claiming my Bonded before I satisfied my need to fuck her silly.

Lost in my possessive thoughts I almost missed the rest of her slurred ramblings.

"Stupid Warlow, killing my parents, haunting my bathroom, high-jacking my dreams," she mumbled as she sipped from her glass.

I froze.

I got the uncomfortable feeling that she had known about this for a while. She wasn't shocked, just swimming in tipsy indignation.

Sookie had been keeping things from me and I would not have it.

"And the icing on the cake of my craptastic day is Claude and the rest of my family won't lift a finger to help me. Something about Fae pacts being unbreakable and to do so would be dangerous to everyone," she mimics Claude's proper accent with serious tilt of her head and begins taking the rollers out of her hair.

"Shitty day aside, I needed something to take my mind off it all and Lala offered to pretty me up," she shakes her curls out and leans forward to grab a her drink again. Her robe gapes open and I am treated to a tantalizing peek at the shadow of her cleavage, but she sits back up before I can really enjoy the view.

"And liquor you up," I nod to the bottles of vodka and soda on the coffee table.

"Yep," she with a bright grin, taking a large mouth full of her drink. From the scent, it was more vodka than soda.

We needed to talk and I wasn't about to do it with an audience.

"Excuse us, Lafayette," I grab the glass out of her hand, placing it on the table before bending down to lift Sookie over my shoulder.

"Hey!" she yelped in surprise and tried to wriggle out of my arms as I walked us to the armoire that hid my cubby. I used this time to rein in the anger urging me to claim and dominate my mate.

"Quiet," I smacked her ass. She sucked in a gasp and went still.

"Ah, I'll just go. Leave you two alone," Lafayette stood up and raced up the stairs.

"Traitor," she grumbled into my back.

I opened the doors and floated us down into my cubby. I set her on her feet and held her as she wobbled. Once she was steady I crowded into her until she had no choice but to step back and plop herself onto the bed.

"You're keeping something from me. I don't like it," my tone low in warning.

"Not on purpose, stuff just started happenin'," she explained with an unconcerned wave. "You weren't even here for most of it."

"I'm here now. Explain."

Sookie blew out a breath and started talking.

If I thought I was annoyed before, it didn't hold a candle to my current state of mind. My Bonded was being hunted, from her description by a half Fae half vampire named Warlow.

I didn't even realize such a creature existed.

He had waltzed into her dreams and tried to steal her, right out from under me. The bastard even had a blood pact claiming Sookie as his. Her birth had been orchestrated by her family to breed her to his twisted specifications.

I felt the urge to slaughter those responsible. To rend her family limb from limb for their part in her suffering, for refusing to help.

"There's more," she said softly, as if she was afraid that talking above a whisper would exacerbate my raging mood.

"It was something in my dream that didn't make sense until I found the contract," she twisted her fingers in her lap in apprehension. "They heightened my Spark to make me… extra fertile."

I made the leap.

Warlow wanted Sookie as his to use as a brood mare. She had been bred to exhibit particular talents to pass onto another generation of Fae. I did not know what his motives were, but right now it didn't matter. I would never allow him anywhere near her.

"He will not get you. I swear to you Sookie. You will never be his," I promised, holding onto her hands. The thought of her being used as a Fae baby incubator made me sick.

Sookie shook off my hold and stood up. She walked over to the ladder, needing distance to say what she needed to say.

"I've been having dreams. Maurella said it's one of my 'gifts' listed in the pact," she made air-quotes before shifting her nervous gaze to look at me. Our Bond was alight with fear, anxiety and hope.

It was driving me mad.

"Sookie?"

"In my dream I saw a little girl. She looked like me…"

My heart constricted in abject misery. The one thing my undead body could never give her was children. Our relationship was too new for us to have spoken about the future, but she was not unaware of my limitations in this area. Our future would never include children in the biological sense.

Sookie explained that her dreams were drawn from her Light, relaying messages and giving her a peek into her future. If she saw a child in her future, there was no possible way it could be mine.

A growl rumbled possessively in my chest and my fangs snapped down at what it would take for Sookie to become with child.

"…and you," she whispered. "She had your smile, your eyes. She was ours."

My growl was abruptly silenced by my disbelief. I stared at Sookie, dumfounded.

"Huh?" was my intelligent response.

"I saw our daughter. My Spark is strong enough to magically conceive a child," she smiled softly.

The silence in the cubby was deafening. I was lost for words. Sookie was looking at me patiently, waiting for me to absorb the news. Shaking my head incredulously I began pacing the confined space, feeling caged.

How could she be bear my child? It was impossible. I'd been shooting blanks for a millennium. My mind whirled. My throat tightened and I allowed myself a few seconds to quietly freak out. I violently shut down my side of the Bond and I silently apologized when I saw Sookie flinch. I didn't need to frighten her with my dark thoughts.

If Sookie's magic made this a possibility, she would be hunted. The supernatural community may be used to all manner of creatures but they would not be as accepting of a child sired by a vampire and a Fairy.

My protective instincts reared up, ready to lay waste to any and all who would hurt my family. I knew I needed to get a hold of my anger. I needed to find someone I trusted to examine Sookie. If her magic had been systematically constructed as her family claimed, I wanted to know if there would be any more surprises.

"Eric, say something," she sounded scared and unsure. Hating that I worried her, I opened the Bond and flooded it with unconditional love and affection. I reached for her and pulled her into my arms.

"Is this possible?" I asked her weakly, guarded and hopeful at the same time. The amount of times we have made love over the past few weeks flash through my mind. "Are you...?

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it, but I felt the truth of it in my dream. She was real. She not here yet, but I got the feeling that it's... soon."

My fingers dug into her flesh. I lifted her up so our eyes were level. My hold was rough it might have hurt her slightly, but I couldn't let go. I needed to feel her, right down to her soul. I closed my eyes and let her presence sooth me. My heart squeezed. The pressure in my chest had me closing my eyes.

A child.

"Our daughter," I whispered in awe as I rubbed my nose along hers in an affectionate caress.

In my mind I pictured Sookie swollen with our child. She would be stunning, glowing bright with the Light that created our miracle. Sookie was fierce and strong and I was feeling a measure of satisfaction that she could be the mother of my child.

The united instincts of my warrior and vampire natures made for a deadly combination. They cried out for me shelter and protect my Bonded.

"I will protect you will everything I am," I swore as I lowered her in my arms to look down at her.

I nuzzled just below her ear before laying soft kisses on her neck. "I know," Sookie cupped my cheek and drew my mouth down to hers.

Soft, pillow like flesh covered my own and a purr rumbled out of my ribcage.

Sookie gasped, her plump lips falling open. I was lost. My hand wrapped around the back of her head, the size dwarfing it. I held her still, slanting my mouth against her and rubbing our lips together.

She whimpered and I finally recognized the sound leaving me. As my lips trembled against her and she started pressing her hips into my groin, I realized I was fucking growling.

The taste of her sat heavy on my tongue, wrenching more hunger out of me. One hand held her head, the other curved around her lower back.

She fit perfectly in my hands. Sookie shifted, tilting her head and letting me suck on her bottom lip. The need to sink my teeth into its plumpness was borderline cruel.

Her tongue began dancing shamelessly with my own. Her mouth had taken over my own and was commanding it. Pulling her closer, I surrendered myself to the feeling.

My cock was pulsing, the head pushing against my waistband of my jeans. At any other moment in my life my urgency would been embarrassing. But right then, all it did was heightened my need.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, lover," I confess under my breath as she pulled me while walking backwards.

Sookie whimpered against my lips, nearly losing her footing. I wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her small body hard up against my own.

"You better tell me to stop now if-"

Sookie's voice dripped pure sex in my ear. "Hell no."

My cock bowed to her voice, recognized it for what it was. It's superior, it's owner.

I grabbed onto her waist and squeezed down low on her belly. "Are you sure? We might get a jump start on fulfilling your dream."

"I don't think it could be that easy," she rasped as she rubbed against me. Trusting her, I pushed her onto the bed. Gratitude filled me. Gratitude that this woman was mine.

She stared up at me, her hair spread across the furs. My heated gaze followed the rise and fall of her chest, the swell of her breasts quivering with her rapid breath.

Her golden, smooth legs were open for me. If I shifted I could see under her robe. Her flushed clef, glistening with her want would be open to me. I touched the inside of her thigh, trailing them up to sink into her wet pussy. Sookie gasped her back arching off the bed.

"Fuck," She wasn't wearing panties. I licked my lips and continued touching her. I leaned back and undressed at vamp speed then pounced on her.

My hands closed over her upper thighs, spreading them to cradle my hips. Sookie jerked and moaned, her body bucking, trying to draw me in.

As slowly as I could, I spread her legs further and pressed myself deeper, growling low in my chest as I felt her heat sear along my cock.

"Last chance Sookie."

Sookie's back arched off the bed as she clawed. She cried out as she glared up at me. "For God's sake Eric, will you fuck me already?"

How else was I supposed to react to that?

In one smooth move I had her robe off. All I could do was stare at her. Every inch of skin tantalized me. Sookie moaned loudly when I started licking and sucking the sweet of her breast. Her fingers dove into my hair and fisted. I took it for what it was.

Her surrender.

And I planned on taking full advantage.

Her nipples instantly called my attention. I could feel my fangs itching to sink into their softness. My hands came up, the tips of my calloused fingers circling the tight peaks. The way she shivered and moaned made a shudder run down my back.

My eyes were on her the whole time as I leaned down. The head of my cock straining as I circled one hard tip with my tongue. Unable to fight the urge I gently sunk my fangs into the satin skin around her nipple.

Sookie moaned.

Her sweet taste exploded in my mouth and slid down my throat. My whole body felt like it was shifting. As I sucked her nipple into my mouth I gave into my blood lust. I could feel my cells being overrun, sparking and lighting up in joy.

What little control I had over my body diminished with every swallow. I lost myself in the heaven of her blood. I pressed my hips against her and Sookie gasped, her voice high pitched. "Ah, Eric!"

Light pulsed under her skin, growing brighter with every swipe of my tongue. She was frantic and hot, reaching for her release. I sucked her nipple deep and held on while she detonated.

I reared back, my nostrils flaring as I watched my Fairy climax. Her Light shone and pulsed into my body where we touched.

My hand landed beside her head, arms braced as I devoured the sight of her. Legs spread, rounded stomach, breasts… God, those gorgeous tits…

Sookie raised her knees. I sucked in an unnecessary breath, my teeth clenching. Her pussy was… fuck. Too good. Too hot. Bare. Pink. Fuck my woman was so wet for me.

"You look so tasty, lover." My hands were harsh on her thighs as I held her still and grinned wolfishly. Sookie's eyes widened. My sexy Fae gasped, watching me slide off her body and drop to my knees.

I held her eyes with mine, not giving her time to think. I couldn't. The scent of her was too mouth-watering.

"Eric!" Sookie keened, her entire body bowing to my will as I kissed her. The honey and salt taste of her… God help me. My jaw was actually trembling as I let my tongue caress her wet folds.

Sookie moaned incoherently. I pressed my tongue to her clit and fought the urge to devour her for one more moment. I needed to feel her, throbbing and swollen against my lips.

God, her pussy was heaven. The way it responded to me made me ridiculously hot. I gave her clit one tiny lick and Sookie bucked against my hold. Trying to press her arching pussy hard against my face.

"Ah ah ah," I tisked shaking my head, making sure my lips brushed across her clit.

Sookie's thighs trembled in my grip. Her eyes began sliding shut. I sucked on her clit.

Once.

Twice.

Sookie whimpered her hands latching onto my hair, pulling. "Oh God…"

For a moment I was lost. Lost in how her body collapsed into violent throbs under my tongue. I alternated sucking and licking her, loving the way her taste took over my senses. My body hummed with each pass, each pull.

Fuck, she was throbbing so hard, so hot.

"Uh! Oh God… oh fuck, Eric!"

Her hands became harsher in my hair. Her hips fought my hands, succeeding in breaking my hold and pressing tight against my mouth. I wanted nothing more than to feel her come and let her grind against my face until I was covered in her.

But another part of me was determined to fucking conquer her. Lay irrevocable claim. Thrust my throbbing cock inside her clenching body and bathe her womb with my seed. Plant irrevocable proof of my ownership deep inside her.

My scent, my seed, my child.

Sookie was mine and since the moment she told me of her dream, I couldn't think of anything else. No way would I let anyone touch the beauty that was my Bonded. No hybrid vamps, no Fae pacts nothing would be allowed to take her from me.

I would claim her, starting right now.

I pushed back on my hunches, removing my mouth from between her thighs. Sookie's eyes shot open, a loud disappointed gasp leaving her.

I smirked, pretending that I wasn't dying for her. That I wasn't a throbbing mess, that I wasn't just as desperate for her.

"Not yet, lover," I say lightly, moving one hand up and pressing my thumb against her swollen clit. Sookie rotated her hips against my hand. The sight of it almost undid me.

"Honey… please. I can't…" Sookie pleaded, one of her hands wrapping around my wrist.

I groaned, seeing and feeling her become wetter for me. I gave in circling her lips with my thumb, moving lower, pressing in, right at her entrance.

"Fuck, lover, look at you," I groaned. She throbbed harder for me. Almost as if her body was trying to suck me in. I slide my thumb in slowly and felt every ridge. Every God damned ripple.

"You're so soft and tight, Sookie," I rasped. Her only response was another whimper. Followed by a moan. And another…

"Yes, please Eric baby. I need to come," her voice was hoarse and needy.

I stood up so fast it took Sookie by surprise. Her mouth fell open as I crawled over her sprawled body. My cock felt like it was seconds away from breaking in half and the look she was giving me wasn't helping.

At all.

Sookie bit her lip hard as I leaned in and caged her in my arms. I swooped down and ravaged her mouth, my tongue hopelessly tangled with hers when I pressed into her.

We both froze.

My cock throbbed against her, Sookie's heat seeping into my cool flesh.

I pulled back, needing to see her face when I took her. "You are mine, lover. Nothing on this earth will ever take you from me," I swore as I groaned, teasing her with sawing thrusts through her folds.

"No one will take me. I'm yours. Now prove it," she whispered hotly.

I pushed my cock into her in one long thrust. My hips flexed as I swallowed back my triumphant roar. Sookie trembled everywhere. Each time we made love, I was breathless at how tight her pussy was. Her heat made me grit my teeth until I gained control.

Sookie whimpered, moving her hips under my heavy invasion. Her little hands landed on my chest as she started tracing every muscle. She rotated her hips just a little. Enough to make me growl dangerously.

"I love your body," Sookie whispered, a small sigh in her tone.

"You have no idea how much I want to just pound into you right now…" I rasp.

"Do it," her hips rose and pressed harder against me. I arched, hissing and throwing my head back as the last of my sanity melted away. I braced my hands on either side of her head and begin to move.

Sookie wasn't the only one who shivered with every inch I withdrew. Sookie was moaning, straining, clawing. "Fuck me… now."

Any resolve I might have been harboring snapped with the little words that shimmered from her mouth. Her voice made my eyes roll back as I set a brutal rhythm. One I knew would leave marks in the morning.

"Good, so good," Sookie cried her nails digging into my shoulder blades. Her breasts called to me, my mark on her nipple making me drive deeper inside her. Sookie held my head to her tits as I licked her, moaning at how good she tasted. My cock throbbed relentlessly with each lick, adding to the pleasure of each thrust.

"Eric, please, I..."

I knew what she was begging me for. Rotating my hips, I arched drove deep as her body would let me, feeling my balls tighten painfully. "Fuck, Sookie, your body. Do you have any", _thrust_, "fucking," _thrust_, "idea," _thrust_, "how good you feel."

I growled on the last word, feeling as she gushed around me. Onto me. The scent of her impending release drove me wild.

Sookie's eyes widened, locking with mine. I'll never forget the look on her face at that moment.

She was mine.

"There, I'm right there," Sookie nearly screamed, pleading to me with every inch of her body.

I reached under her, splaying my right hand under her ass and lifted her into my driving thrusts, slamming her hips into my own.

I moaned, satisfaction hammering through me as I felt her body tightening. "Come for me, lover. I need it. Come all over my cock," I pleaded with her incoherently, my entire being zeroing in on her. On the sight and feel of her.

Needing to watch her ride me, I flipped us over, settling with my back against the wall and my her in my lap. Sookie never lost a beat as she began lifting up over my lap. I latched onto her neck with my human teeth, grabbing her waist and slamming her onto me.

"Bite. Please," she whispered breathlessly in my ear.

Too far gone, I did as she pleaded. My fangs snapped down and I painlessly pierced her skin. I groaned in ecstasy as Sookie's pussy rippled around me. I retracted my fangs at the first shudder of her orgasm and roared.

She took me with her. I heard myself mumbling incoherent Swedish in the background as my undead heart seemed to jolt. Every new wave of pleasure made my balls twitch as I struggled to hold onto Sookie.

She was moaning my name, undulating over me as she rode out her climax.

"Love," I heard myself gasp, my body almost numb from the rush. I spaced out for a second, wallowing in the delicious heat of her body. Hell, I was so lost in my euphoria I didn't notice when I fell over Sookie.

I was a while until we both roused enough to speak. Her heart was beating a slow thud under ear, her pussy throbbing gently every so often as she basked in her afterglow. I hissed, amazed when I felt my cock begin to harden.

"Stop that. I'm pretty sure I broke something," I momentarily open my eyes, groaning at the beautiful sight of her breasts inches from my lips.

"Really?" Sookie asked, her voice husky. "Are you okay?" She continued wiggling under me. "Because I'm a little sore, but I can assure you it was totally worth it."

The little minx cupped the back of my neck and guided her nipple to my lips.

"Insatiable little Fae. Haven't I given you enough?" I softly chastised, licking her nipple before pulling away and staring down at her.

She was so perfect to me. As if nature had chosen each part of her to drive me insane.

"I didn't come here just to fuck you. I was planning on bringing you to Fangtasia." I traced her collarbone with the tips of my fingers. Sookie moaned and purposely, I'm sure, tightened every muscle around my cock until I was ready to abandon everything to fuck her again.

"Keep that up and we're not going anywhere," I warn.

"Fine by me," Sookie smiled and grabbed my shoulders to pull herself up. She kissed me like I was the most delicious thing in the world, her tongue sinuous, her moans hungry.

Just like that I had her on her knees in front of me. I was moving behind her, starved for every bit of her.

"Fine," I pulled back and looked down, watching as I disappeared inside her tight heat. "But you can explain to Pam why we were late."

"Whatever you want, honey." She whispered, pushing back into my slow thrusts.

Fuck, yes.

I fully planned on taking advantage of that.

* * *

**AN: Do we need a cold shower after that? Eric kinda got a little possessive over the whole Warlow thing, but you guys expected as much.**

**I ummed and ahhh over the direction of this story and decided what the hell, lets expand on this and go for broke. I was really surprised that many people thought the only way for Sookie to survive Warlow was for Eric to turn her. Not gonna happen, I have plans for these two that don't include a matching set of fangs.**

**I'm a little scared about my fertility plot twist and I would love to hear your thoughts, so reviews would be most welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16

Wow! Thank you all for your kind words of support as I took a chance and delved deeper into this story. I hope I can do it justice. I know my last chapter was super lemony, and I'm so happy you guys enjoyed it. I love me some nekkid and possessive Viking.

Now, brace yourselves folks, this chapter is gonna be a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: Not mine

No Beta

* * *

Nora held the attention of the four vampires seated in the main hall of the Authority's Headquarters.

"Our surveillance has been keeping a close eye on any activity around the Fae portal," Nora made eye contact with each of her colleagues, Salome, Rosalyn and Kibwe. Rosalyn's Child, Elijah sat on one of the couches along the wall. "Since Russell's demise we have noticed the Faries are starting to make regular trips into our realm again."

Nora pointed her remote at the large flat screen television mounted from the ceiling. On the screen, images of scantily dressed Fairies seemed to appear then disappear as they moved between realms.

The Chancellor's appeared intrigued by their beautiful and glittering forms as they pass across the screen. Fae blood was the key to gaining the unwavering support of their entire population. Taste aside, Fae blood held enough magic to gift vampires with the ability to daywalk.

The entire success of the Sanguinista regime was hinged on the capture of these Fairies.

"I have brought in my contact to assist us in their capture," Nora explained as the double doors opened and the man in question strode into the hall. "This is Warlow."

Totally unassuming, average in height and build, Warlow exuded an aura of menace and power. His close cropped dark hair and deeps set eyes gave him an intensity most found hard face for long. He bared his teeth to the room in the appearance of a genial smile, but each Chancellor eyed him wearily.

"Good evening Chancellor's," he spoke. "It is truly an honour to be present amongst such prominent members of our government."

The alarm filling the room was palpable. Warlow's fangs and translucent skin lead credence to his vampire origins; his scent however spoke of something altogether different.

"The pleasure is ours Mr Warlow," Salome inclined her head in respect, speaking for the table. She was over two thousand years old and did not reach such maturity by being stupid. This creature masquerading as a vampire was powerful, more powerful than herself. She knew enough not to rise to the sarcastic undertones of his greeting.

"Oh Warlow, please. I find titles so tiresome," he replied. "I trust my Nora has explained our plan?"

"Yes. Although, I am curious of your motives. What do you have to gain by assisting us?" Salome asked with the appropriate deference, hesitant to anger him.

"Only the satisfaction of lending a hand when my kind needs me," Warlow replied with a fangy smile. The Chancellors eyes each other suspiciously. Warlow was keeping his agenda close to the chest.

"Then we are grateful for-"

"That's it? You get your jollies helping us for nothing in return?" Elijah sneered from across the room.

Warlow lost his amiable demeanour and flew at his throat. He hefted him up before flipping him over to slam onto the table, landing on his back. A loud crunch split the room as his ribs cracked under the pressure.

"I don't know why you are here young one, but you will hold your tongue when adults are talking," Warlow said as he casually resumed his seat at the head of the table.

"Forgive him, he's young and reckless," Rosalyn stammered an apology for her Child as she helped him off the table. Warlow waved away her explanation and turned to Nora. She smiled and turned to address the room.

"As I was saying, we will have an opportunity tonight to apprehend the Fae. Kibwe, you and Warlow will be in position with a team. Their job is to apprehend a Fae for you to drain. Then you will be able to see the portal and enter unhindered."

Kibwe's licked his lips in excitement.

"Mr Stromer has advises us of a potential problem," Nora explained. "Since refusing Lilith, Eric Northman has become a loose cannon, one I believe could stand in the way of our goal." Nora's blue eyes sparkled with devious light.

"What do you have in mind," Salome asked.

"Eric cannot be allowed to interfere. He has strong ties in the Bon Temps area and having him anywhere near our operation would be disastrous. I will be keeping him occupied for the night," her hungry purr left no one in the room oblivious to her intentions.

"Excellent!" Warlow clapped and stood. "Let us rally the team and be on our way, shall we?" The Chancellors stood and began preparations.

"Have fun," Salome sent Nora a knowing smile as she exited the hall behind Warlow and Kibwe.

"Oh, I intend to," she replied.

Nora was going to have a fucking brilliant time.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I think it's safe to say you've made peace with my magical hoo-ha," Sookie said from her sprawled position across my body. She bounced slightly as I chuckled under her. We were pressed hip to chest, lazing in the aftermath of our latest bout of lovemaking

"As long as I'm the only vampire getting into your hoo-ha," I reply. She giggled at me, tracing idle patterns across my chest.

My blithe attitude at the possibility of impending fatherhood was all because of the small woman warming my bed. Had it been anyone else possessing the ability to spawn my vampire young, I would have kept my cock locked up tight.

I was nervous and happy, but my eager outlook didn't let me forget that I had no clue how to raise a child. I had none as a human and since becoming a vampire I never gave the possibility another thought.

But now that we knew that Sookie's Fae Spark gave her the ability to bear my child, I was re-evaluating my stance on children.

I had never held any aversion to tea-cup humans. I rarely came into contact with any so my feelings for them were neutral. Now, my mind was churning with what it would mean to me if Sookie's dream came true.

Could I care for a child? Raise it, teach it, and protect it? Could I keep our little girl safe from all the dangers in the supe world? I had lived as a vampire for over a millennium and I knew I possessed very little human traits. Would I be able to relate to a human child?

Fatherhood had always been a foreign concept to me, and I knew child rearing had changed considerably since my human days. When I was human, men did not have anything to do with infants; fathers became necessary only when a son was born. And even then, fathers only interacted with their son's when they were old enough to train for battle. The earliest memory I had of my father was when I was a young boy. I must have been around five or six and he was teaching me the proper way to hold a sword.

Sookie would no doubt hold me to the modern standards fatherhood and I didn't know if I could rise to the occasion. All I knew for certain is if Sookie and did create a child, I would lay down my life to protect them.

We both knew that having a child in our world would be dangerous. Our Bonding was unconventional enough, add in our biological child and we were all but inciting trouble.

Already Sookie was under threat and we had only just found out about her true lineage.

Warlow was a very real danger, one I would have to tread carefully around. I had no knowledge of him or his abilities. Sookie seemed convinced that he was part Fae. In her dream, her Light had no effect on him, but I would wait to see for myself.

"What's goin' on in there," Sookie tapped my forehead, bring me back to the present.

I stared at her, captivated by the happy light dancing in her eyes. Since the night we met, I knew Sookie was unique. I had been equal parts fascinated and tempted by her fire and courage. I burned to possess her, to discover everything about her.

My daydreams had been plagued by thoughts of touching her satin skin, hearing her voice, tasting the exquisiteness of her blood. I needed to be the only one she gifted with her sunny smiles and tinkling laughter. If I had them, I knew I would never want for anything else. Above all, I wanted her to know me, the real me I kept hidden from the world.

"Do you want children," I ask. Sookie's eyes widened at my sudden question before she spoke.

"When I was younger, I thought I'd have kids. But my telepathy made iT almost impossible to touch other people. Hearin' the private thoughts of the person you're getting intimate with isn't fun." she explained with a scowl.

Hearing about Sookie being anywhere near another man made my skin prickle with annoyance but I kept silent.

"Tara and I used to talk about rasin' our kids together," she said with a sad smile. "But I sort of gave up on that dream a while ago."

"And now?" I ask softly, tracing her hairline with gentle sweeps of my fingers.

"I think I' be a good mom," she whispered with a glowing smile caressing her face. "But only if you were the father."

Overcome with the need to touch her, I pull her up for a kiss. Our lips brush softly, once, twice before she traces my lips with delicate flicks of her tongue. I dive into her mouth, coaxing her tongue to spar with my own. Sookie's deep sigh sent a warm burst of air over our clinging lips. I pull her body closer, kneading her hip with one hand, trailing the other up her back to tangle in her soft hair.

Sookie moaned in my mouth, shivering at my touch. I felt her heart begin to race as she rubbed her belly against my rising cock. I grabbed Sookie by her upper thighs, spreading her legs so she was straddling my hips.

My cock rubbed again her warmth, coating me with her sticky honey. Sookie moaned into our kiss as the head of my cock brushed against her clit.

We both stilled and groaned at the sound of my phone vibrating. I looked over to my clothes lying in a heap on the floor before rolling Sookie under me.

"I was supposed to pick you up and bring us back to Fangtasia to meet some friend's tonight," I sigh into Sookie's neck.

The Queen of Italy, Theo and Remus, the King of Norway and Sweden would be coming into Shreveport tonight. Pam would not be happy if she was stuck playing hostess.

"We should get ready to leave then," her body had a completely different plan as she pushed into my rocking hips.

"We should," I nibbled the sensitive curve where her neck and shoulder met and I watched as goose bumps appeared over Sookie's chest, "But we're not going to."

Sookie was all for this as she arched up with a sharp cry. I must have hit the right spot because her drenched pussy all but sucked me in.

Screw it, they all could wait. I had a gorgeous, tight, warm Fairy in my arms, all but begging me to fuck her. I wasn't leaving this room until I felt her ripple and squeeze around me while she purred out her climax.

"We're gonna get in trouble with Pam again," she gasps as I slid inside her in one long thrust.

"Worth it," I rumbled as I grab her curved hips and tilt them up, my eyes fixed on the easy slid of my cock disappearing into her warmth.

Sookie held onto my forearms and shivered, her hips following my smooth rhythm with practiced ease. The closer she got to coming, the brighter the luminescent glow under her skin became, warming my cold flesh.

I pulled out so just my head was inside her and drove forward, slamming my hips into her. Sookie's climax rippled around my driving cock, fluttering and sucking me in. I watched as her Light erupted, shimmering bright, heating my blood and tingling across my skin.

I growled at the warmth invading my body, jerking and coming deep inside my Bonded. I rested my head on her chest, breathing her in, getting drunk off her honey and sunlight scent.

God, I loved my Fairy.

* * *

We crossed through to the employee doors into Fangtasia. It was a Monday night and the bar was still and quiet. Pam was sitting at the bar going over invoices. Sookie came in behind me and gave Pam a small wave.

"Well it's about time. I thought you said you were just going pick her up and come straight back," Pam gave Sookie a lustful once over, her fangs snapping down. "But I can understand the hold up. Sookie dear, care for a drink?"

"Pam," I said in warning.

"Oh lighten up, I was only teasing," Pam grumbled, looked back to the ledger. "You'd think since you have a pet Fairy to suck and fuck, you'd be in a better mood."

"Nice Pam," Sookie muttered as I shook my head at my Child. I held my hand out for Sookie and made our way to my office.

I halted with my hand on the doorknob, I knew even without opening it that she was in there, waiting for me.

I turned to Sookie. "Nora's here. Wait in the bar. This won't take long."

Sookie opened her mouth to argue, but with our new awareness she could sense my need to do this alone. She cupped my cheek, pecked me on the mouth and sashayed over to the bar. I held Pam's gaze, telling her without words to take care of Sookie.

Gripping the knob tightly opened the door. The thought crossed my mind that facing a vampire of Nora's cunning and viciousness I should be carrying a weapon, but there was a sword above my desk and would do quite nicely, should I need it.

"Eric?" A forlorn whisper sounded from the couch.

"Nora." I replied coolly, closing the door behind me with a firm shove. I was skeptical of the sad, repentant expression on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Nora stood up, her expression tearful.

"I've really messed up this time," her voice was high pitched, almost like a little girl's voice when she spoke.

"I'd say that's an understatement." I replied my voice cold, emotionless.

"I'm sorry that I betrayed you." She cried tearfully, extending her hand to me in supplication as she took a small step forward. "I'm sorry for lying about Russell. Sorry for hurting you."

I tried to conceal my surprise at her approach. I crossed my arms over my chest, one eyebrow quirked upward as I watched her.

"I lied to you about Russell because wanted to protect you from Salome." Nora continued dabbing at her eyes with the tissue clutched in her hand. "I knew that you would have a hard time believing in Lilith. You've always despised religion. I thought that I was doing you a favor."

I remained quiet.

"And later… Well, later I was so scared for you that I just couldn't think straight. I didn't want to force you into accepting Lilith, I needed you to believe on your own," Nora rubbed her palms over her jeans, stepping off the couch and moving closer to me.

"I never knew you'd become so immersed in Mainstreaming. But I should have, I saw the signs. This bar, your human employees, and the lenience you show towards the humans who break our laws. God, even your latest piece of ass is human." She said with a disgusted shudder.

My anger was a living thing inside my chest, burning and fighting to get out. I kept it locked down tight, not wanting to frighten Sookie with its intensity. I needed to let Nora hang herself before I let myself feel it.

"And I'm sorry for what I said in the field. It was silly of me, I know, but I was jealous. I know there's no reason for me to be jealous of someone like Sookie but I was. I'm sorry." She said with a small rueful smile.

"Nora-" With a murderous rage almost choking me, I stuck my hands into my pockets to keep them from wrapping them around her throat.

"Please Eric, let me finish." She pleaded softly, her tone of voice not quite matching the scheming look in her eyes. "That night with Bill, I thought if I arranged for him to take Sookie, you would lose interest and move on. Snap you out of this insanity. The attachment you have to her is very out of character."

For a moment I stared at her in utter disbelief. How could she possibly expect me to believe anything so outrageous?

"You thought that giving Sookie to Bill would 'snap me out of it'? That's a bit of stretch, Nora. Even for you," I questioned incredulously, nearly rolling my eyes from the sheer stupidity of her excuse. I leaned back against my desk, content to stand here and watch her crash and burn.

"I made a mistake, okay," she snapped angrily, her hands coming to her hips in an defensive stance. "I care about you and wanted to help you. Excuse me for going about it the wrong way."

"That was more than a mistake."

"I know I've messed up but I want to make things right with you." She implored, taking another step closer to me and schooling her features into her best apologetic expression.

She forgot I knew what a talented liar she could be. Every word out of her mouth dripped with artifice. If I wasn't so pissed off it would be entertaining as hell watching her work so hard for my forgiveness.

"You actually think you can make things right with me given everything that you've done?" I asked skeptically, condemning her with my eyes. I locked my jaw as I worked to control my anger.

"Please. I love you." Nora's eyes swam with tears; she swiped at them before running her hands through her hair, as if overcome with emotion.

"Love me?" I asked between clenched teeth before stepping past her and pacing across the room with a dangerous prowl. "You lied to me, you betrayed me over and over. You planned to have Sookie taken by the vampire who tortured her. Nothing you can say will ever make up for the all the crap you have put me through."

"Please Eric, Godric Made me for you. To be yours. You were meant to take care of me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Despite her pleading words, angry sparks flew from her eyes.

"You don't love me. I don't even believe you know what love is, outside of concern for yourself." I replied. "I know love. I have Sookie's. You don't even compare to her."

"No, Eric." She whimpered before placing her hands on my chest. "Remember how it can be between us. We are so good together. Your mixed breed Fae is no match for a vampire's strength and stamina." Nora rubbed her crotch against me. "I know how to please you, how you like to fuck, we can have that again," Nora wrapped her hands around my neck as she tried to seduce my body into a response.

I am pleased to admit that my cock knew who it belonged to and it wasn't Nora.

"No, we can't." I held her upper arms, trying to keep her from grinding on me. "We're over Nora. Finished. I don't love you – not like that. I never did." I replied firmly.

I had cared for Nora and loved her as my vampire sister. Godric had Made her, she was a part of our family, but any sexual affection that sprung up between us came from my vampire nature.

Vampires fuck. It's what we do.

"Am I interrupting somethin'?" Sookie's voice was calm, betraying none of the hurt and anger that I could sense from our Bond. I had been so focused on keeping my own anger from Sookie that I blocked her approach. She took in our closely pressed bodies with a distressed frown. Nora's hands were on my chest, mine were wrapped around her arms.

Nora turned towards Sookie but kept her body pressed against mine, pushing us against my desk. I watched as she schooled her features into the best guilty expression she could come up with.

"Sookie. It's not what you think." I pushed Nora away and moved towards her.

Sookie stepped back, "Oh? Nora isn't plannin' on screwing you on your desk? Cuz that's what I'm thinkin'." The fire in her eyes doesn't disguise the pain behind them. I needed to explain the situation before it got out of hand.

"It's not like we haven't done it before, Sookie," Nora's voice was a contradictory mix of sweet innocence and a sneer.

"Nora," I cut her off, trying to prevent her from making this situation worse. "Sook-"

Sookie sent me a look that kept me from speaking. Her face was frozen in a cold mask, keeping her emotions locked down, but I could feel the tangled threads of jealousy and suspicion aimed directly at me.

"I don't care if you two fucked. That was in the past," Sookie stepped into Nora's space. "Eric is mine and I can tell you right now, I don't share," Sookie said quietly as she stared at the brunette coldly.

Nora smiled before she spoke. "Oh sweetie… Eric and I do have a past. And a present." Nora looked to me with a sly smile before she spoke to me, her eyes never leaving Sookie. "Tell her Eric. Tell her about the night the Authority took you and Bill in for questioning. Tell her about the night we found each other again."

"Don't Nora," I growl, knowing she is going to anyway. I had always known that fucking Nora was a mistake. Now my error in judgement was not only coming back to bite me in the ass, it was going to hurt the woman I love.

"What is she talking about Eric?" Sookie whispered as she turned to me in confusion. I closed my eyes as I was struck mute by the uncertainty bubbling up inside Sookie. I wanted to protect her from the truth but lying to Sookie was never something I could do.

"You're not going to tell her? Oh very well, I'll do it," Nora replied nastily. "It's barely been a fortnight since Eric and I have been together. Fucked like champions? Isn't that what you said, brother?" Nora asked me, her wide eyed gaze making my stomach roll.

"Eric?" Sookie said my name with quiet pain, pleading with me to tell her it was all a lie

But I couldn't.

It was all true, and Sookie could feel the certainty of it through our Bond. I watched the color drained out of her face as the meaning behind Nora's hurtful words and my guilty silence took shape in her mind.

"The night the Authority took you? That was right after I left –" Sookie took a deep breath and let out a broken sob.

Our Bond went quite. A death like stillness spread through our connection, it was ice cold and made my silent heart clench. Then, like an avalanche, betrayal and hurt so deep filled me up, shredding my insides. I felt carved open, hollowed out and empty as the soft affectionate emotions I always felt from Sookie were ripped away.

In their place came a plethora of feelings I never wanted to feel from her. Despair, anguish and heartbreak; it didn't stop. Layer upon layer of pain ripped into me as I watched silent tears pool in her eyes. It was like pouring acid into an open wound.

I tried to reach for her but she flinched and backed away. Her eyes were shadowed with pain, grief-stricken at the evidence of my faithlessness.

"Aww, don't tell me you too were together. If I had known I would never have let Eric pull me into that storage container and fuck me senseless." Nora said with insincerity. "Next you'll tell me you two had already begun the Bond."

I felt Nora's final blow carve through Sookie. Her cold eyes held mine as she abruptly shut down her side of the Bond. The act was so sudden and violent, the force of it made me stagger back a step.

I watched as she began to glow, her body shimmering, becoming translucent. "No," I pleaded as I watched, helpless as began to teleport.

"Don't follow me," she whispered through clenched teeth then with a final pulse of Light, Sookie disappeared from my office.

She left.

Vanishing into the night, crossing the distance between here and Bon Temps in the blink of an eye. I could feel her location pulsing in my blood. Madness floored me. I was held prisoner by my own heartbreak, cut off from my Bonded, my mind and body struggling with the separation.

With a roar born out of pure fury I turned on Nora, throwing her across the room. I watched as she crashed into a shelving unit. I sped over and picked her up by her hair, fisting so hard that she cried out. I brought my fanged visage even with her scared face.

Nora had never seen me this angry, this out of control. I couldn't think through the red haze of my wrath. All I could see was the final look of anguish on Sookie's face.

"Get the hell out of before I kill you." I growled, each word pronounced with lethal softness, my jaw clenching as I forced myself to calm. I dropped her onto the floor. I couldn't kill her right now, as much as I wanted to. Her usefulness had yet to expire and I needed to use her if my plans for the Authority would be successful.

Nora scrambled to her feet and bolted from the room like a frightened rabbit.

I moved behind my desk and slid down into my chair. The hollow emptiness in my chest echoed with my own emotions, unable to breach the block Sookie had erected between us.

I rested my head in my hands, my fingers tunneling through my hair. This was not the way I wanted Sookie to find out about Nora and me. I knew learning about our recent tryst would only hurt her and with everything happening, I thought it best to shelve that discussion for a calmer time.

Now I regretted my decision to wait with my whole being.

"I'm so sorry, love," I whispered to the empty room, the silence mocking me for my stupidity.

* * *

**AN: Uh Oh... trouble in paradise. Sookie and Eric will need every bit of trust they have built in each other to overcome this whopper of a betrayal. But was it a betrayal? **

**What do you guys think? Does Sookie have the right to be pissed at Eric for plowing Nora five minutes after she rejected him? I'm curious to see where you guys land on this issue. **


	17. Chapter 17

I was absolutely blown away by the reviews I received on chapter 16. Most of you think Sookie has a reason to be mad at Eric, not for sleeping with Nora but for not telling her about their relationship when she asked and for how quickly he jumped at the opportunity to sleep with Nora. Some of you think Sookie had no claim on Eric and he doesn't need to explain himself.

Me, I think Sookie's insecurities play a big part in her reactions last chapter. She has had to deal with an unfaithful partner in the past and Nora's revelation stirred up old hurts. That isn't to say she didn't react impulsively, she did and she will need to give Eric the time to explain himself. There relationship is at the point where they can talk about their mistakes like adults.

Also, there is a character I'm introducing in this chapter, if you're a nerd like me and read the True Blood comics, you'll recognized him. I've played around with his personality but his relationship to Eric is all cannon (in comic book land).

Anyway, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**SPOV**

Eric slept with Nora.

He slept with her within hours of me walking away from him.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

I remembered feeling something like this when Bill ended our relationship over the phone. How he rubbed my face in how useless I was as a lover, how I would never be enough to satisfy a vampire. Stupid, gullible crazy Sookie would never be enough to hold anyone's attention for long.

But Bill's unfaithfulness was nothing compared to this.

This was my worst fears recognized. This was the reason I walked away from Eric in the first place. Proof that I would never be enough for Eric. How could I be if the second I wasn't available, his first instinct was to seek out another vampire and fuck her?

I needed to get away.

I couldn't stand to feel Eric's quiet guilt or look into Nora's self-satisfied face for one more moment. One second longer and I would have broken down, the ach in my chest becoming too much to hold inside and there was no way in hell I'd ever let this bitch see me cry.

I kept my emotions locked down tight; refusing to give into my unconscious need to burrow deep into the love, apology and comfort I could feel Eric pushing towards me.

No. I would not use our Bond as a crutch. Oh God, our Bond. Eric could feel every awful feeling crushing my heart. I needed to get a hold of myself and fast. I couldn't stand for him to know the depth of my distress.

Only an hour ago, our Bond had pulsed with love, warmth and satisfaction. Both of us totally wrapped up in each other. Now, the bleak emotions swirling through me made me ache it hurt so bad. The misery we felt resonated between us. Mine was bleeding with heartbreak, his exploding with guilt and regret.

It was too much.

I shut my side of the Bond down with a sudden snap, taking perverse pleasure in seeing Eric flinch.

Good, he should hurt. Fuck his guilt ridden, apologetic eyes. Except... I wanted to run to him and find comfort in his arms, get lost in him and sob into his broad chest.

How stupid was that?

I needed to get out the hell out of here before I crumbled and succumbed to our Bond's pull.

The hazy, tingling heat I've come to associate with teleporting rushes through my body. I block everything from my mind, Nora's smug grin, and Eric's frantic emotions. I block everything but the pain exploding in my chest and focus on getting somewhere safe.

Eric's eyes widened. He knew what I was about to do.

"No," he said, reaching for me.

"Don't follow me," I said through clenched teeth. It was all I could do to hold my tears at bay. I felt myself dematerialize, holding Eric's remorseful gaze until I appeared again in my bedroom.

One look at the rumpled bed sheets, in a disarray from Eric and my heated lovemaking and I couldn't hold it together anymore. I dissolve into tears. Sucking, gut wrenching sobs pour out of me as I climb into the bed, hugging my knees up to my chest. I breathe deep through my tears and immediately still.

Laying here was a mistake.

I could smell Eric's cool, masculine scent all around me, and it only made me cry harder. I burrowed my face into the bed, both loving and hating that I could smell Eric in my pillows, the soft fabric soothing my heated, tear stained face.

Screw it, if I couldn't have him right now, I would allow myself the comfort of his scent. No one would have to know.

I clutched my pillow deeper into my chest and cried until I was wrung out, exhausted and drained.

My eyes felt gritty and raw, but I didn't want to close them. Each time I did, I was tortured all over again by never ending images of Eric fucking Nora. Each scenario I imagined was worse than the last and my brain was being super creative tonight. I _knew_ there was something between them, but I believed it was in the past.

I was not naive enough to believe that Eric and Nora had never slept together. He was over a thousand years old for Christ sakes; he was bound to rack up a few ex's. Plus, getting the full frontal visual of him having kinky bondage sex with an Estonian stripper meant I wasn't blind to his sexual past.

When I told Eric I had to let him go, I knew Eric would move on. It was selfish of me to expect fidelity from him after rejecting all he had to offer.

But I never expected him to jump on top of the first female he could find, only hours after we'd been together. That is what crushed me. We weren't together for his betrayal to be cast as infidelity, but I couldn't help but feel betrayed. I felt dirty and used as Eric's actions highlighting my insecurities.

How much could Eric really love me if fucking someone else came so easily to him?

In my minds eye, I could see him kissing her. Undressing her with his gentle hands, touching her with the same worship I stupidly thought he saved only for me.

A week ago, I never imagined I could need someone as much as needed Eric, never imagined I could feel the depth of love and connection we had found I each other. We fit in so many ways, our bodies and minds were like interlocking puzzle pieces. How could he hurt me like this, after everything we'd shared?

With an aching heart, I thought back to Eric's vow, his promise during our second blood exchange.

_I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you._

I was a fool.

_We fucked like only two vampires can. _

Fucking Bill.

Even dead, he still found ways to cut me, his hurtful words floating through my mind, lending truth to my sort comings. I wasn't strong enough, beautiful enough or smart enough to capture and hold the attention of a man like Eric.

He was handsome, worldly, sophisticated and wealthy. I was none of those things. I worked as a waitress for minimum wage and the furthest I had ever travelled was Dallas. Any sophistication I could claim was limited to my southern lady manners, which to be honest, were a moot point since I never seemed to use them around Eric.

Even my nature was the antithesis of what Eric need. I was a Fairy, he was a Vampire. Our kinds were natural enemies. Our worlds would never fit together well.

But Nora did, with her cultured accent and delicate china doll beauty, she fit perfectly into Eric's world.

I let myself believe in a future with Eric. I went against all of my fear, blindly embracing the love we found together. My Gran always said to follow my heart and twice now, I took that advice only to be slapped back down. Well, I shouldn't be surprised; her words of wisdom had taken on a sinister light since the revelation of my birth.

_I didn't hold back for fear of hurting her like I do with you._

"Shut up," I moaned, covering my ears trying to block out Bill's tormenting words coupled with my visions of Eric and Nora, touching and kissing, licking and biting. I closed my eyes trying to will away the images of their lustful satisfaction. Fresh tears leaked out of my closed lids, rolling down to soak into my pillow.

I felt cold, aching and violated. I was struggling. I couldn't come to grips with why Eric would keep his relationship with Nora a secret, even after I tried to ask him, point blank about his connection to her. Why couldn't he come clean about them himself? Why did I have to hear about it from that haughty bitch?

I was so mad at Eric, but all I wanted was to rewind time, go back to the perfect bubble we had created since escaping the Authority. I wanted to wake up cuddled against his hard chest, his fingers trailing through my hair.

I whimpered softly at the thought of never getting that intimacy back again, my trust in the man I loved fractured.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was lost, swimming in the echoes of Sookie's pain, devastation and betrayal. I shouldn't have been surprised by her hasty departure, but I was angry as hell that she chose to run.

Again.

She never gave me the chance to explain, and even though I owned my mistake with Nora, regretted both the act and not telling Sookie about her sooner, she wasn't here to let me explain.

I was fighting the urge to run to Bon Temps and shake some sense into her.

I thought we were beyond this shit. Beyond making knee jerk reactions and passing judgments without hearing each other out first. In the past, our relationship had been plagued with misunderstandings and half truths and I would not allow us to go back to that.

We had come too far, shared too much to allow something like this to break us. Sookie would not be given the chance to lick her wounds, to rebuild her walls against me. She would listen to everything I had to say and I would explain to her that running was no longer an option.

I had just made the decision to chase after Sookie when the click of Pam's heels echoed down the hall.

"Theo and Remus are here," Pam said, barging into my office.

Damn, I forgot about our meeting. As determined as I was to get to Sookie, she was still in danger from two powerful enemies. I needed to lock down my allies and begin planning our attack on the Authority.

I lifted by head out of my hands and looked up. Pam gasped in surprise and came over to crouch next to my chair, "What happened?"

I shook my head before I stood and walked towards the door. Misery and determination must be written all over my face because Pam refused to let this go.

"Where's Sookie?"

"Gone," I say softly. I couldn't think about the reasons she was gone. I needed to focus on keeping Sookie safe and two of our best chances for success were waiting for me in the bar.

I passed by the mirror leading out the door and caught my hollow expression. I shoved my emotions deep and replaced them with my cool mask of indifference. Inside I felt the jagged edges of my shattered heart, but I refused to appear weak in front of Pam, in front of our allies.

My feelings could wait.

"Come on," I gesture for Pam to follow, ignoring her worried look as we walked into the bar.

Remus was seated at a booth with Tara and Jessica on either side of him. His arms were stretched wide across the black leather back as he flirted shamelessly with the woman. It seemed the King had made himself at home, but then, I expected no less from Remus.

He was a powerful looking man, not quite as tall as me and dark where I was fair. His shoulder length brown hair was tied back in a leather tie, no doubt to emphasise the vain bastard's cheekbones. Dresses like a European playboy in a black open collar button down shirt tucked into charcoal slacks, he loved to flaunt himself for the ladies.

An unrepentant womanizer, Remus commanded the respect and loyalty of two nations, Norway and Sweden. And he had held his reign for close to three hundred years. Remus was made vampire over two thousand years ago by a Roman slave trader. A warrior by birth, I met Remus in 1474 when he was serving as General in the Army of the Holy Roman Empire. Fierce with a broadsword, cunning and loyal, Remus was one of the strongest vampires I had ever met.

He was also Godric's brother.

"Eric!" his booming voice caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Come join us," he leered hungrily at Jessica. Trust Remus to ignore the plight at hand and dive head first into his favourite pastime.

Theo, who was sitting at the bar turned and smiled at me, "Hello Eric." She was dressed in dark skinny jeans, white tank top and leather jacket, her spiked heels crosses at the ankle. Her striking red hair fell in loose curls down her back.

I nodded in her direction and gestured for us to sit across from Remus. Pam stood behind my side of the booth.

"I heard about you getting the boot as Area Sherriff," Remus said wistfully. "Pity that. But at least you have the chance for some freedom. If I could trade in my kingdom for a few months of frivolity, I would."

I nodded my thanks and got down to business.

"Thank you both for coming," I set my elbows on the table and clasped my hands in front of me.

"The Authority needs to go. They are fucking up our long term goals for Mainstreaming and it needs to end before we lose what foothold we have with humans. I'm sure we are all in agreement on this?"

The all nodded.

"I want to hit it and hit it hard. The _Sanguinistas_ need to be squashed and to do this I need your backing. The AVL will be less inclined to demand my true death if I have the support of vampires from the Old World," I explain.

"What I propose is total annihilation, taking out each Chancellor in an attack from the inside."

"You have our support Eric, but how to you plan on getting close enough to take them all down," Remus asked. "From what you've told me, it was difficult enough for you to escape the first time. Now you want to go back in?"

"I have my ace in the hole. Molly?" I turn my head and call. From the back the young vampire speeds into the bar. In her hands is her laptop. She plops down next me and opens up her computer to show us my plan.

"Okay, here we have building blue prints, access codes, guard rosters and Chancellor activity for the past fortnight," Molly began flicking through windows with lightning fast clicks.

Remus and Theo looked at each other then back to me. They were suitably impressed. It was time to introduce my newest recruit.

"This is Molly. Former tech specialist for the Authority and all 'round badass when it comes to computers," I explain with a grin.

"Awww boss, you're gonna make me blush," she smiled at me. Molly reached into her back pocket and brought out a hand held remote and placed it on the table. "This ladies and gents, is our in."

"This little beauty has been keyed into the Authority's security mainframe," She held up the black remote, "One push and each point of entry will be open for business. It will crash all of their security cameras and prevent their backup generators from kicking in."

"Impressed as fuck aren't cha?"Molly looked around the table, with a prideful smile splitting her face.

"Nice job," I say. I look at Tara and Jessica. "This is the easy part. The hard stuff comes once we get inside. We need to be swift and deadly, killing each Chancellor before they have the chance to escape. These are old vampires, some older and more powerful than me. You need to be sure you want to get involved."

"No question, I'm with you, Eric," Remus replied. "I've wanted to stick it to that self-absorbed bitch Salome for a while now. Thinks the moon rises from her cunt, she does."

"Hell, I'm in," Tara said. "I could use a god fight," she looks to Pam and smiles.

"Me too," Jessica says quietly. I look at her. I know she blames the Authority for her Makers final decent into madness.

"If we succeed, you understand there will be a power vacuum. Many will scramble to form another Authority. With no Guardian to lead, who will take up the running of the Authority?" Theo asked.

Practical Theo, getting past the violent blood fest to what will happen in the aftermath. I had a plan for that too.

"I will."

"What the hell, Eric?" Pam gasped in shock. "You hate politics. Why the hell would you volunteer to run that cluster fuck?"

Ever since I escaped with Sookie and her Fae heritage became common knowledge I had been planning for this. I accepted the truth of my situation; Sookie would be more protected with me as Guardian.

I never wanted the role. I was happy with my little piece of Louisiana, but if the last few weeks had taught me anything it was that there were plenty of vampires out there craving power they weren't equipped to handle. They would try to seize Sookie as an asset and I would never allow that to happen.

I loathed to think of the kind douche the AVL would choose for the job if I didn't step up. And now with Warlow hunting for Sookie and the possibility of children with her, I needed to be the one who holds the most power.

"I am tired of Authority agenda's fucking up my life. If I can establish a new order it will be for the protection of me and mine," I explain. "I will do right by our kinds push for Mainstreaming, but my primary reason for doing this is for my family."

Pam frowned down at me before nodding her acceptance.

"Very good," Theo smiled. She had been on my ass for centuries to take up a more influential role in the vampire hierarchy. She always thought I was wasting my potential. I always told her to fuck off.

"There is one more thing," I say before they all got up to leave for their day rest. "Recently I have begun the Bonding process with my human, her name is Sookie and she is a waitress from my old Area."

Theo and Remus looked at me in shock.

"Well, I did not see that coming," Remus said after a heavy silence. "Congratulations?"

The prospect of monogamy never did sit well with Remus, so I took his half assed well wishes and moved on. Theo just looked at me with giddy excitement.

Women. No matter the species, they all loved hearing when a man became 'domesticated.'

"What I am about to tell you can never leave this bar," I look at each vampire at the table, the force of my gaze compelling them to silence.

"Sookie is Fae."

Remus and Theo's fangs snap out in surprised hunger. They were both old enough to remember a time when Fairies lived in the human realm. Their numbers had been few but it wasn't uncommon for one of our kind to feed off one by accident.

"Retract your fangs," I growl at them both.

Although I am younger than both royals, they understand that any threat displayed to a vampires Bonded would be met with swift retribution. Their fangs clicked back into place and they lowered their heads in deference to my rights as a Bonded male.

"I am telling you this because there is a contract, a binding Fae pact that states that she is the property of another. A vampire named Warlow," I explain.

"Warlow?" Theo whispered in panic. My gaze snapped to her.

"You know him?" I ask.

"I know of him," she nods. "My Maker told me stories of what happens when our kind turns a Fairy. The transition is risky; their Light magic is in direct opposition to the dark magic that re-animates us. It rarely works," she explained.

I never wanted to turn Sookie but I was suddenly glad I never entertained the idea. I filed this information away for further reflection.

"But he did tell me of one successful turning. His name was Warlow," Theo clarified.

I was thrilled to finally have some information regarding the shadowy figure haunting Sookie's dreams. After weeks of feeling helpless and at the mercy of others, I finally had something concert.

"If a Fae is successfully turned into a hybrid..." Theo trailed off. "Warlow is rumoured to possess powerful magic's and is not susceptible to the same things that harm us."

This was not good news. Sookie was currently in Bon Temps, unprotected and the sun was minutes from rising. All I could hope for was that Warlow had the same need to seek darkness that all vampires possessed.

I dipped into our Bond and found the block still in place. I hissed in annoyance, her stubbornness would be the death of her one day. With my limited feeling, I could sense her in her home but I could not get a clear read on her emotional state.

"Call your Maker," I demanded to Theo. "Get everything you can out of him without exposing Sookie." Theo nodded and excused herself with her cell phone attached to her ear.

I wanted to know everything he knew about hybrid turnings and I wanted to know immediately. I stood up and I instructed the young ones to find their day rest in the basement.

"Powerful shit you're into, Eric. We don't get this kind of intrigue at court," Remus said as he approached me.

"No shit," I scoff and make my way back to my office. Since meeting Sookie, life had been far from boring. I couldn't wait to get back to it, this time with my mate by my side.

"Can't wait to meet the little missus," he called out to me with a mischievous glint in his eye. Remus had no designs on Sookie, he just couldn't help but nettle me.

"Oh, you'll meet her," I murmured to myself.

At first dark, I would be picking up my wayward Fairy and making damn sure her ass stayed where I put it from now on.

But first, we were going to have words.

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up with a start.

I looked around my room in confusion, noting the encroaching shadows creeping across my bed. I look out my window and saw it was just after sunset and jumped out of bed with a small gasp.

I remember getting out of bed just after sunrise to shower and change into a tank top and sweats. My body was bone tired but my mind was too keyed up to sleep. So I set about exhausting myself. I started downstairs, cleaning like a woman possessed.

Or a woman with a broken heart.

I made it upstairs around lunch time and decided to take a break. I crashed on my bed, drawn to the inviting pool of sunlight saturating the room. The heated afternoon sun caressed my exposed skin, warming me up while and replenishing my energy levels. The sun felt so good and I must have needed to rest because the next thing I knew, it was after six and I felt a familiar awareness prickling the back of my neck.

Eric was close by.

As soon as that thought entered my mind, a small pulse of energy swings my windows open with a loud crash.

Eric is hovering just outside my bedroom.

Oh, crap.

* * *

**AN: Well, this chapter sure kicked my ass. It was the hardest one to write by far. I labored long and hard to get the tone of the next two chapters right, and I hope you all can all empathize with both Eric and Sookie. That said, what did we all think? Are Sookie's feelings valid? What do you think Eric's reaction will be?**

**Next chapter, Eric and Sookie hash it out and Warlow and the Authority's strike against Hot Wings is revealed.**


	18. Chapter 18

My inspiration for the dominant Eric in this chapter came from Alexander Skarsgard's new Calvin Klein campaign, Provocations. If you haven't seen it yet, it was nine minutes of ovary exploding sexual tension.

So if you're like me and have watched this clip, like a million times. Picture Eric in those yummy jeans and dusty boots for this chapter. I changed his wife beater from white to black, because Eric Northman's Black Tank Top of Doom must be worshiped by all.

And now we have THE TALK...

* * *

**SPOV**

Eric gripped the sides of my window, stepping effortlessly inside before walking slowly towards me. I let my eyes drink him in. Even though I was pissed off, after only one night apart I was starving for a taste of him.

He was dresses in scuffed boots and tight blue jeans that molded sinfully to his long legs and perfect ass. His plain black tank top sat deliciously against the hard plains of his chest and exposed the magnificent cut of his arms, shoulders and neck. I wanted to lick my way up that glorious column and nibble at the clef on his stubbled chin.

His hair was a windblown tousle, like he hadn't bothered with his usual product before flying here. I had to clench my hands into the sheets to stop from reaching out to touch him, running my fingers through that sexy mess.

I was struck dumb by the impressiveness of his entry and I needed to remember that I was angry at him. I was about to comment about him barging in when the volatile nature of his demeanor hit me.

He loomed, tall and beautiful. Absolute anger and possessiveness was rolling off him in waves. He didn't say anything for the longest time, just staring at me with his head lowered like a big jungle cat, watching me with obvious intent. His eyes glittered in the shadows.

"You're mad at _me_?" I ask in disbelief. What the hell did he have to be made at? I wasn't the one screwing another woman hours after professing to love someone else!

"You're damn right I am," he says quietly as he prowled closer to the bed. Eric's stony expression gave nothing away, the easy smile I had gotten used to was absent.

I shot to my feet in an instant, on guard at the soft edge in his voice. Eric was every inch a predator as he stalked me with his eyes. My primal fear boiled in recognition of my ancient enemy. My heart jolted in recognition of the man I love. My Light stirred under my skin, simmering with intent.

"You have two choices," Eric said conversationally as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. Confused with the way he was acting, I quickly lowered the barrier I'd placed at my end of the Bond, and then snapped it closed just as fast.

I stopped breathing at what I found.

This Eric was a far cry from the guilt ridden man I left at Fangtasia.

On the outside, he looked still and quiet. His face stoic and hard, his casual stance betraying not even a hint of emotion. But boiling under the surface was a maelstrom of anger, pain, possession and sadness.

He approached me with his usual sure footed swagger, stalking me with a hunter's deadly precision, eyes alight with curious hunger. The heat rolling off Eric was intense, calling to my own need, rousing my body and blood as he came closer to me.

I shivered and moved from the bed, making my way towards the open doorway.

"And those would be?" I asked, putting on a brave front. I needed a clear shot to the door and Eric was intent on cutting me off.

Inside me, untold centuries of Fae instinct screamed at me to run. To fire off a couple of rounds at the vampire stalking closer and closer, then run like hell. Countering that was my human side, pushing at me to rage, to throw attitude and call him out on his bullshit like any other pissed off woman would.

I was torn.

Fight, flight or fuck at its most primal.

Throughout my internal struggle, I failed to notice Eric stalking closer and my option to run flew out the window. I looked longingly out my door, weighing the pros and cons of making a break for it. Eric saw the direction of my eyes and slowly shook his head. He cornered me against the dresser, leaning in to whisper into my ear. I swallowed as I looked up at him, my hands going behind me to brace myself.

"We can talk or we can fuck."

My eyes rounded. Then they narrowed.

He could not be serious.

"Though," he went on pulling back as though his crude words hadn't left me speechless "I should tell you even if you pick talking, after we're done, we're still going to fuck."

"Oh really?" I found my voice and frowned at him. "Not on your life," I scoffed.

He ignored me. "You don't chose, I will, and I'll pick fucking. We can talk after."

We started at each other for a moment before I tried to dart around him but I was caught around the waist and thrown back on the bed. Eric large frame caged me in, rolling his hips over mine and bracing his hands on either side of my shoulders. I stilled and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Eric," I breathed, shivering at the thrilling combination of desire and fear shooting through my body.

His hair fell forward; his laser sharp eyes focused on the rapid rise and fall of my chest before they moved up, locking on the panicked pulse thrumming at neck. When our eyes clashed, I knew I was looking at the beast residing inside Eric.

And he was not happy.

"Do I have your attention?" he drawled, his indifferent tone grating on my bruised pride. Although I had a way of seeing past Eric's cold mask, I stubbornly refused to open my end of the Bond. Eric took my silence as acceptance.

"There is a vampire out there who believes you are his," he said. "We have no idea where he is or if he knows where to find you."

I cringe inside at Eric's account of my reckless actions. I knew I shouldn't have teleported out of Fangtasia on my own. Warlow was dangerous and I let my impulsiveness place me at risk.

But Eric wasn't done.

"And yet when you hear something you didn't like, you teleport yourself away from me in fit of tantrum," he scolded. "You're intelligence is one of the qualities I admire most about you, Sookie. Don't start losing it now."

My regret over my actions vanished in an instant as blind rage took its place.

"Tantrum?!" I growl. Oh, boy, if he wanted a tantrum, I'd give him one.

My hands light up and blast Eric off my body. He caught himself in mid-air before he could crash into the back wall. His amused chuckle irritated me as I watched him float back onto his feet.

"Was it something I said?" he laughed at my display of anger.

I wanted to slap him.

"No," I say through gritted teeth. "It was something you did."

"My lover is angry?" he questioned in a bemused tone, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall I almost slammed him into. "This is something a vampire should know about his Bonded, but you see, I can't tell what mine's feeling at the moment because she has foolishly locked me out."

"I needed time to think," I snapped, hating his condescending tone. "And I couldn't do that with you in my head." I was not going to apologize for protecting myself.

"Fair enough. But what about running? Don't you think I deserve the chance to explain before you jump to conclusions?" he said.

"You told me you loved me then a few hours later you fucked your sister," I answer with a disinterested shrug. "Seems pretty concluded to me."

"Ah, but you are leaving out a pretty important part of that scenario," he replied as he uncrossed his arms and began walking around my bedroom. "I told you I loved you and you crushed me by bring that miserable excuse for a vampire between us. Then, unable to make a choice you ended our relationship," Eric's voice rose with each word he spoke. He turned to me and said, "Then I fucked Nora."

It was the first time he admitted that out loud and I wasn't prepared for the vicious cut it left on my heart.

"I must not mean that much to you if you're fucking Nora five minutes-" I was cut off by the sudden whoosh of air as Eric sped up to me.

"Do you even know how ridiculous that sounds? Are you listening to yourself? Better yet, listen to our blood. I know you can feel me. If you would stop being stubborn and open our Bond, you would feel how undeniably precious, how vital you are to my very existence," he spat out.

I consciously clung to the barrier between us, scared out of my mind at the idea of being completely open to him again. Being open meant getting hurt and I didn't know if I could withstand that again. Eric's eyes blazed with heartbroken fury at my continued refusal to bend.

I wanted to let him in, needed it like I needed air. But my fear held me back.

It always held me back.

"How can you be so blind to what we have?" he was in pain, holding onto his anger by a thread. "You chose to end us! In over a thousand years I have never felt the depth of emotion I feel for you. And you left me. How do you think that made me feel?" he said in an angry whisper.

I could feel his tension, he was ready to snap but I couldn't seem to stop pushing him away.

"If it's anything like what I'm feeling right now, then I have a pretty good idea," I look away and mumble.

I hear Eric sigh and move away from me. I move over to the bed and sit down tiredly. We are getting nowhere yelling at each other so I ask the question I am equally dying to know and scared to find the answer to.

"Why," I ask, staring at my bare feet. Eric didn't pretend to misunderstand my question.

"It has been a long time since I've opened myself up to someone, Sookie," he began. "To do that with you so completely only to have it rejected…" he trailed off and all I could do was sit in the misery I created. I stayed quiet and gave Eric the chance to explain.

"Nora and I have been lovers in the past. For six hundred years, I have taken care of her and loved her. She was my family," he said, the words further breaking my heart. Six hundred years of history, history I could never compete with.

"Being with her like that…" he paused, trying to find the right words to explain. "It wasn't about the sex. It was about seeking comfort in someone who loved me and knew me before… before I lost my memory," Eric's sad eyes all but begged me to understand.

And I did.

Eric had changed since his amnesia. The cocky asshole I loved to hate was still there, but it was tempered with a sweetness I had previously only known in my dreams of him.

Now that I had time to think, I understood that Eric must have felt blindsided when he regained his memories. Waking up to find out we were lovers, that we had shared so much with each other, beginning a Bond we both cherished, it would have left him reeling. Combine that with my sudden rejection and it wasn't surprising that he would try to hold onto his old life.

But the knowledge that my rejection drove him to find solace in the arms of another woman…

That stung.

"I did it to prove that I could go back to being the vampire I was. Prove to myself that I was fine if you didn't want me," he whispered, his eyes skating away to hide his vulnerability.

"Eric," I reach my hand out to him and pull him down to sit on the bed next to me. While it hurt to hear this, it hurt more not to hold onto him. I knew I wasn't blameless in this situation. I had been so focused on my own pain it made me blind to Eric's.

I was being selfish, and I needed to find a way to be okay with this.

"As soon as it was over, I knew I made a mistake," he professed, staring intensely at my small hand cradled in his larger palm. "Being with you changed me, Sookie. I can't go back to being that man. And I don't want to."

We were silent for a moment, as we processed each other's words. I knew Eric loved me. I felt it from him every day. I wasn't mad at him for sleeping with Nora, we weren't together when it happened and I had no claim on him then. But I was struggling with why he chose to keep their recent relationship a secret.

"Why were you hidin' this from me?" I ask softly. "Were you ever goin' to tell me?"

"I wasn't hiding this from you, Sookie," he sighed. "And when would have been the right time to tell you? We have been running for our lives since we got out of the Authority. I didn't think you needed to be burdened with this when we already have so much to deal with."

Wrong thing to say.

I'd had enough of men thinking they knew what was best for me, making decisions for me, feeding me lies to keep me docile and compliant. I had enough of that crap from Bill; I would not stand for Eric keeping me in the dark for my own protection.

"So basically what you're sayin' is _you_ get to decide what _I _need to be protected from and therefore _you_ get to decide what _I_ need to know?" I let go of his hand begin pacing the room.

"No."

"No?" I parrot back with a sarcastic head tilt.

"No in the sense that there is _no_ basically about it. I will always do what I think is necessary to protect you," he argued back. "Even if it is from yourself."

He could not be serious.

"I am not some little girl needin' shelterin' and panderin' to," I shout. "I got enough of that crap from Bill." Eric snarled at the mention of his former King, but I wasn't finished. "Do you have any idea what it was like to hear about the two of you from _her_?"

"Probably as pleasant as watching you grind on Herveaux,_" _he retorted with heavy censure. I gasp, surprised that he would throw that in my face.

"That was different! I was drunk," I yell, but my excuse sounded weak even to my own ears. "I wasn't goin' to go through with it, I told you that"

"So you weren't planning on fucking him?" Even his anger couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes and he finally snapped. "How unfortunate for him." He took to log strides and cornered me against the wall. His hands slapped onto the wall beside my head.

"I am not Bill and I am getting really fucking tired of paying for his sins," his low growl had goose bumps rising along my skin. "I get that he hurt you, I do. But when have I ever given you any indication that I would be unfaithful to you?"

Never.

"You are my Bonded, my mate and my woman-"

"M-Mostly," I stammer. We haven't completed the third part of our Bond, so I'm not completely his yet and I am feeling obstinate enough to point that out.

As soon as I answered I knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Mostly?" Eric stood up straighter, losing his angry edge by tilting his head in a deceptively calm manner. This wasn't the point of our conversation and I needed to steer us back to the issue at hand.

"Eric, that isn't the point-" I started, but I didn't have time to finish before he pulled me up and on top of my nearby dresser. Eric kissed me possessively and groaned when I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

Suddenly the world dropped away and Eric and I weren't standing in my bedroom arguing and he wasn't angry at me for running away and I wasn't afraid of trusting him, afraid of not being enough for him. For this one suspended moment, it was just him and me, each the other half of the other, working their way to finally becoming one again.

Rather than fighting with my clothes, he ripped my pajama top open and bent to take one tightly furled nipple in his mouth. I threaded my fingers through his hair to keep him at my chest, relishing in his familiar and arousing touch.

Eric switched to my other breast, greedily sucking my neglected nipple into his mouth. I was starved for him and knew he felt the same when he began tugging at my shorts, struggling to get to my bare skin. He reluctantly released my breast long enough to remove them. He tossed them away as I struggled to remove his tank.

We both hurried, moving frantically at getting each other out of our clothes before one of us remembered that this was not what we were supposed to be doing. Eric shredded my panties as he had my top, making me ache for him to be inside me again.

I worked his belt buckle expertly, and pulled at his jeans until I freed his rock hard cock. I wrapped my hands around him and guided him inside me. We groaned in unison as he filled me up, stretching my delicate flesh to accommodate him. I nearly sobbed with the sheer pleasure of it.

Eric slammed inside me and I bucked back, violently taking him. I exploded seconds after he was inside, and again moments after that. My body had never felt so sensitive, so ripe and ready.

"Oh, God. Eric, don't stop," I moaned. Eric growled his agreement, plunging inside me again and again, lost in sensation.

I watched Eric grit his teeth as he thickened and pulsed inside me. He reached between my legs and ran his fingers over my throbbing clit. I tossed my head back and jerked, squeezing my thighs against his hips and my inner muscles clamped down as I came. Eric claimed my mouth, devouring me as he released inside me.

I knew we still had plenty to talk about, but it just felt so good to rest my head against Eric's shoulder as he moved us across the room with me wrapped around his body. It felt natural to tighten my legs around his hips, to feel the flex of his muscles against me.

Without saying a word, Eric lay me on the bed and I did nothing more than revel in his taste, in the pleasure of his touch.

"Eric," I whimpered his name, more brazenly wanton than I ever remember being.

Eric responds in kind, reacting to me not with words, but with soft, animal sounds, with teeth and tongue and body. I twisted, flipping us over and assuming the dominant position as I sank down and began riding him hard.

Our lovemaking lacked its usual tenderness and playful banter. It was a near violent; animal and raw. I dug my nails into his chest, arching my back to take him deeper. Eric's rough palms found my breasts, kneading them as he rolled my nipples between his fingertips.

Eric bent his knees, shifting his weight onto his shoulders and braced his feet against the mattress as he used the new leverage to thrust up inside me. I mewled; raking my nails down his chest delighting Eric's rumbling growl.

"You drive me insane," he threaded a hand in my hair and pulled me down for a carnal, possessive kiss. He bit at my lips, using teeth and tongue to mark his territory. I broke off the kiss, nipping along his jaw before pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

"Only you. No one satisfies me the way you do, no one has ever driven me to the point of madness with only a touch," he rumbles into my ear. "No one compares to you."

I shiver and lifted up, pressing him deeper inside me. Eric gripped my hips and held me fast, thrusting upwards in response. I arched again, pushing my breasts out pertly.

"Lover," he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as his fingers bit into my hips, pulling me down harder and harder against him. I sighed, my sheath fluttering around his driving cock as I leaned down and bit into his neck, hard, drawing blood. The sudden hit of Eric's blood seemed to prolong my orgasm, making my gasp and moan around the bite.

Shouting my name, Eric jet hotly inside me, filling me up, claiming me.

* * *

Later, I was tucked into the curve of Eric's arms, lying face to face. My head was resting under his chin, my fingers gliding though the smattering of hair between his pecs. My breaths were becoming deeper as my eyelids drooped.

Eric's hand drifted up my back, into my hair and fisted. It didn't hurt but it made my eyes pop open.

"No more running Sookie," he rumbled into the dark, his voice deeper, rougher and not like his usual accented rasp.

He wasn't angry, I knew that tone. And he wasn't annoyed, I knew that one too. This was something else.

I cheated and peeked cautiously into our Bond. Getting my answer, I stared solemnly into his shadowed chest, knowing down to my bones that I'd hurt him when I kept putting up walls, when I kept running away from him.

I closed my eyes in regret. Then I did the only thing I could do in that moment for him and for me.

"I promise, Eric," I swore with a squeeze around his back. "I'm sorry for shuttin' you out."

I reacted to the shock of hearing about Eric and Nora mostly out of habit. I promised myself that I would stop flying off the handle every time something upset me and I broke that promise when I left Eric without giving him a chance to explain.

"We are both guilty of acting rashly since I regained my memories," he said quietly. "I'm sorry too, I thought I was protecting you."

"I know. But I need you to trust that I can handle things," I ask. "I need you, Eric, in every way. But I want us to function as partners, as equals. You don't need you to protect me from life. I want to live it. With you," I lifted up and placed a soft kiss on his chin.

I knew our relationship was new and we needed time to lean each other on an emotional level. Eric may have kept something from me, but let's face it; I was the only one putting up road blocks.

Time is all I needed to get used to being in a functional and healthy relationship. Even though he was dead, this argument showed me that my relationship with Bill had left me with a deep mistrust in men, and my worth as a woman.

But Eric was nothing like Bill and he would never be unfaithful. He had proved to me again and again that I was all he wanted and needed and I had to trust in that.

I also need time to convince Eric he can trust me to be strong enough to handle what life throws at us. Time to prove to him that he could open his heart, show me his soul and know without a shadow of a doubt I'd take care of him.

No more tantrums, no more drama, no more pushing. I needed to keep my promise and trust in our Bond, because in it is where I would always find the truth behind Eric's devotion.

With that thought in mind I slowly removed the block on my side of the Bond.

Sensing the truth of my feelings for the first time in twenty four hours, Eric's hand relaxed, shifted through my hair to drift down around my waist. He kissed my hair in a sweet gesture of gratitude before I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: ****I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a labor of love. **These past two were the most difficult for me to write. I'm not a big believer in drawn out angst but I hope this has the right amount to speak true of their passionate relationship. I wanted to get everything perfect; their feelings, their dialogue, their apologies and their resolutions.

**Next up, a tish more talking about what happened at the Authority. Eric will come clean about what happened with Salome but it won't be a big deal and we find out what happened at Hot Wings.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hi all!

You're reviews and notifications have truly blown me away this week. You're kind words have pushed me along to write my story and I am both shocked and proud that we have almost hit chapter 20 of All I Need. I never though I'd get this far.

It also tickles me that one of my favorite writers, Paisley13 wrote me the sweetest review. Thanks again, doll. If you haven't read her story, As Bon Temps Turns, go over and have a peek. It's a real hoot.

So, gushing over, now on with the show. We have E/S nookie, Jason nudity and we are hit with some bad news.

See you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just love giving Eric and Sookie nekkid, sexy time - all the time!

No Beta

* * *

**SPOV**

I was close. Oh God, I was so close.

I was my knees in from of Eric, one hand gripped the bed sheets, the other between my legs. My fingers were sliding to the rhythm of Eric's powerful thrust.

Eric had been pushing me towards orgasm for what felt like forever. I was covered in a light sheen of sweat, my mind fogged in pleasure as I pushed back into his strong thighs, chasing the hot rush of release.

But tonight, Eric was merciless in his to quest to deny me.

Each time I felt the beautiful pressure about to explode, Eric would change pace, thrusting slow and shallow until my need past. No amount of begging could convince him to let me come. He would just smack my ass and growl at me in his dark rumble, then he would start the delicious climb all over again.

Since that night I walked in on him and Yvetta in Fangtasia's basement, I had always been curious about his go time. But I didn't think that marathon sex meant denying me orgasms.

The cruel bastard was set on proving his boastful claim of renowned stamina was true, hauling my body into potions I'd never seen, even in the most sexually adventurous mind. He did this all for his pleasure, controlling my body's responses, pumping straight through me, holding himself back in the process.

He was in a mood tonight.

After our difficult discussion, we were both drained and wanted nothing more than to relax. Eric went into down time holding me and I took advantage of my comfy position and napped.

I woke to see the full moon peeking through my open window and Eric's light caress trailing patterns across my back and shoulders. The moon bathed us in an ethereal light, making Eric's alabaster skin glow. Looking at the full moon, it suddenly hit me.

A month.

It had been just over one month since I came back from Fae, one month since Eric lost is memories and one month since we finally stopped fighting the magical pull between us. It was unbelievable. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, the last four weeks felt like a whole year had passed. At least that's how I felt inside. I felt changed. Stronger and hopefully a bit smarter.

I turned back and looked at the sleepy Viking lounging naked in my bed.

I smile. Yeah, I got smarter.

I snuggled deeper into his arms, and we took advantage of the quiet and talked.

We spoke about everything that happened since the night we separated. Tara's turning, killing Debbie, his interrogation by the Authority, the Obama's, the Guardian's death, Russell and being forced to drink the blood of Lilith.

No topic was off-limits.

Eric's account of his Lilith blood high reminded me of how he acted after draining Claudine, only this time instead of puppy Eric coming out to play, homicidal and bloodthirsty Eric had rampaged through New Orleans, unhindered and reckless. His loss of control irked him greatly and I was scared that he had been drugged out of his gourd and surrounded by enemies.

I was relieved when he told me Godric pulled him back from his blood lust. Eric seemed to be waiting for me to scoff when he admitted to having visions of his dead Maker, but he'd be waiting a long while.

Strange had become my new normal and I believed Eric when he said he'd seen Godric more than once since his death. I was just grateful Eric still had Godric in his life, even if he only appeared in times of personal crisis.

We had another hiccup when Eric told me about Chancellor Salome Agrippa's dubious 'interrogation' techniques.

And when I say hiccup, I mean I got pissed.

Not at Eric, obviously but at the heinous bitch who thought she could pressure and manipulate Eric into having sex with her skanky ass. That was rape in my book and I told him so.

"I'm no stranger to having to submit to more powerful vampires," he said, absentmindedly caressing my back, amused at my indignation. "Salome thought she could use my sister as leverage to gain my compliance. This was before I knew of their alliance. I thought that if I refused her, she would have taken it out on Nora. It was a power play, nothing more. Thankfully, I'm old enough that it doesn't happen much anymore."

I still didn't like it.

Nora was a cold-hearted bitch for allowing Eric to suffer unnecessarily. She was his sister, and while I hate her guts for sleeping with my man and rubbing my face in it, she should have protect her brother.

When we took out the Authority I was going to light Salome's ass _up_.

Eric laid out his plan for destroying the Authority and it was a good one. Molly's gadgets and Eric's royal backing from Theo and Remus gave me confidence in our plan. Having Isabel and her Dallas vampires ready to fight, plus two very old, very royal vampires in our pocket would ensure that Eric would be appointed Guardian without the AVL calling foul.

I was in two minds about Eric taking over the Authority.

He would be brilliant at it, no question. Intelligence and cunning aside, Eric was both impartial and fair, things that would come in handy as the Supe world got ready to implode. Shifters and Were's were being exposed and thanks to Russell's mad televised ravings, there was a lot of speculation around the existence of Fairies. Eric's strength and fearlessness would ensure that vampire's survived the coming blow back from the Sanguinistas bloody shenanigans.

But it would paint a very large target on his back.

There would always be someone waiting in the wings, hungry for power and ready to take out anyone in their way. Eric promised me his Guardianship wouldn't be forever, just long enough to re-establish order and choose a suitable, politically minded Mainstreaming replacement. Eric's distaste for organised religion and politics would make sure his time with the Authority was short and sweet.

The only problem I saw with this plan was Eric refusing to let me fight.

He didn't say no out right, but I could tell Eric was hesitant to let me be a part of the initial assault on their headquarters. Eric didn't want me to go back to the place that held such dark memories for me.

Honestly, neither did I.

While I had physically healed from my injuries, I still felt echoes of my torture at the hands of Bill. The pain was gone, but I would never forget what that man did to me. But I wouldn't let that part of my life cloud my future. I was strong and capable of handling myself in a fight so I stood my ground on this.

"I'm not saying I don't want you to be a part of this, I just…" Eric trailed off. I sensed the war going on inside him. His concern for my well-being was in opposition with his unwavering trust in my strength, smarts and Fae gifts. "You will be the only Fairy inside a compound crawling with vampires. If one of them managed to grab you, bite you, your blood would create a frenzy. It would be dangerous."

I knew he was remembering Russell's imperviousness to Fae Light after draining the Elder, but I wasn't a full blooded Fae. Sure, I had a kick ass set of powers and my blood was the vampire equivalent to crack, but I was still only a Halfling, not nearly as potent as a full blooded Fae.

My explanations fell on deaf ears and I could sense all of Eric's primitive, Bonded male instincts rising up, demanding that he keep me safe. And if that meant sidelining me during the big showdown, so be it.

I disagreed.

Loudly.

And that's how I ended up in my current predicament, at the mercy of my man as he drove my body crazy, begging him for release.

After the third time he slowed down, I seriously thought about blasting his ass across the room again, but that would mean I lost the thick stretch of his delicious cock so I decided against physical violence.

But this time, it was going to happen. I knew it, I could feel my thighs tighten, my belly turning liquid. It was going to happen and it was going to be fabulous.

Then before it did, Eric pulled out.

I sobbed with unfulfilled desire and was about to protest when his hands wrapped around my forearms, pulling me up so my back was pinned to his front and my arms were crossed between my breasts, his hands circling my wrists.

I felt the cool brush of air as his lips caressed my ear. "Are you my woman?" he rasped. I opened my mouth to speak but he kept growling. "Or are you _mostly_ my woman?"

Damn it, I should have known he wasn't going to let that one slide.

"Eric," I whined. His hands tightened at my writs when I failed to answer his question.

"Answer me, Sookie. Who am I fucking right now?"

I wanted to say no one, since he'd pulled out but I didn't think it wise to push him. Instead I turned my head and pressed my lips under his jaw, "Honey-"

"Answer me."

"Are you my man?"

Yep. That's what came out of my mouth. Naked on my knees, held captive by a thousand year old dominate Viking vampire warrior.

So much for not wanting to push him.

Eric transferred my wrists into one large hand, his other trailing down my ribs. I felt him move then I felt the full glide of his cock drive up and fill me, taking my knees off the bed.

Each time we made love, I felt like I was walking a fine line between sex and violence. When I was with Eric, his power and strength made me feel almost dizzy with desire, protected and cherished like no other. But my vampire is a predator, my natural enemy and when he held me like this; my blood practically screamed that he could kill me at any second.

The contradiction made me tingle all over.

My head fell back with a loud moan, landing on his shoulder. God, I loved being full of him, connected in the most intimate way possible.

"Does that answer your question?" he growled.

I opened my mouth to agree but all that came out was a broken moan as he swiveled his hips against my ass.

He ground up as his lips coasted over the delicate skin under my ear and he whispered, "You have me Sookie."

My body went perfectly still.

"You have every part of me; you just have to trust me. Trust that I would do everything in my power to protect you," he promised. I closed my eyes, letting his words wash away my anger and doubt. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

I believed every word, our Bond open and overflowing with the truth of his feelings. My eyes popped open as I felt our Bond erupt. Wave after wave of emotions, more powerful than anything I had ever felt, washed over me and I moaned in delight.

Eric's love for me defied human terms. It was beautiful, savage and devastating. I moaned again, overcome by the joy, fear and blind possessiveness he was feeling. It filled me up, tossed me in the air and made me soar.

"You with me, love?" he asked. His lips moved over my neck, nipping my skin and I trembled.

"Yes," I said. And I was. Eric was mine and I was his. Nothing and no one would be getting between that. That included my insecurities.

Eric started again. He straightened away from my neck, wrapped a strong arm around my waist and flipped me onto my back. My legs automatically circled his hips just as he jerked me up, guiding himself inside me. He went faster, harder and a whole lot deeper than before and it took about two seconds before it built so high, it exploded and I came clutching at Eric's braced forearms.

"Finally," I closed my eyes and breathed. Eric was still thrusting and I felt his eyes on me. Then I felt the tickle of his stubble and the movement of his lips against mine as he groaned, "Beautiful," buried himself one last time, claimed my mouth and came.

I knew his orgasm left him when his kiss gentled. He kept me tight to him as he kept kissing me soft, sweet but still wet and deep. Eric's lips moved over my cheek to the sensitive spot behind my ear and he whispered, "I love that I can win arguments with you this way."

"As if," I scoff. I was going with him to the Authority.

Eric was silent for a moment before he relented. "Okay, you can come but I still don't like exposing you like this." The he pulled out but held me against his chest as he yanked the covers down and laid me on the bed.

I watched Eric straddle my hips. His hand slid slowly from my neck, between my breasts and down my stomach, Eric watched his hand as it caressed my body and spoke, "You will not take any unnecessary risks with your safety. You will be protected by me or another vampire at all times and you will not at any point go off alone. Am I clear?"

I rolled my eyes at his over the top bluster.

"I mean it, Sookie."

"You know I'll be careful."

"What I know is you have an innate talent for finding trouble and for going off half cocked," he mumbled as he lay down next to me. "Especially when someone you care about is in danger."

"So does that mean I get a free pass if I do somethin' reckless to protect you?"

"Not a chance, Lover," he smiles.

"Well, that sucks," I pout. I love the light mood we are both in so I decide to tease him. "What will happen if I do go all Blaze of Glory durin' the fight?"

"I'll punish you," he says simply.

"Really?" I wiggle closer, intrigued by the hot light in his eyes. "And what would that entail exactly."

"Knowing you, you'll be a bad girl sooner rather than later and I'll have to show you," he whispered wickedly against my lips, his large hand smoothing over my ass, kneading my pliant flesh with obvious intent.

Our lips touched gently as we delighted in out quiet moment, left alone for a few short hours to tease and play with each other.

"Sook!" Jason's panicked shout shattered the quite stillness of the moment.

"What now," Eric sighed, flopping onto his back. He swung his legs and rolled out of bed. "Why is it that every time we find some time alone, more shit inevitably hits the fan?"

"Well, we had to come up for air sometime," I scoot out of bed and grab my robe. Eric pulled on his jeans and followed me to the door.

"But I don't breathe." Eric sulked. I giggled at his put upon pout. He is such a grump when his Sookie nookie gets interrupted. As soon as I walk into the hall Eric is at my side, scenting the air. "I smell Fae blood. A lot of it."

We rush downstairs and I catch my brother's naked ass ducking into my living room. In his arms is a broken and bloody Claudija. Jason lays her down on the couch and steps away, covering his junk with both hands. Eric stayed behind in the entryway, not wanting to be tempted by the scent of a full blooded Fae.

"Oh my God. Claudija, honey. Can you hear me?" I ignore Jason's unclothed body for the moment and crouch next to my cousin.

She was dressed for the club, but her clothes were dirty and torn, exposing ragged claw and fang marks on her arms, neck and shoulders. Her usual glowing tan was replaced with the grey pallor of death. I whipped at the tear tracks on her face, leaving dark smudges from left over stage make-up. Her eyes fluttered at my touch.

"Sookie?" she rasped in confusion, her eyes widened in shock. "They took them!" She looked around in fright before trying to stand up. I gently push her back down.

"Took who? What happened to you?"

"The Authority. They ambushed us at the club, they knew how to get past the portal, they knew where we were," she whimpered in distress. "They took as many of us as they could, shackling us in iron. Some got away, some… didn't."

Her sad eyes said it all. They had drained and killed our Kin.

I looked back at Eric, fury shooting through my body. Goddamn her! The only Chancellor left alive with knowledge of Fairies and Hot Wings was Nora. Eric reached into his pocket for his cell and walked outside to make a call.

"I saw them take Claude and my sisters. They tried to take me but I…" she began coughing, tears streaming from her eyes from the strain. I tell Jason to get her some water. He comes back, a towel around his waist and hands the glass to Claudija. She drinks deep and sighs tiredly.

"It's okay. You can tell me the rest when you're feeling better," I reassure her. I can hear Eric's voice from outside. He is speaking in angry clips, the person on the other end is receiving an ass reaming of a lifetime.

"No! I'll show you," Claudija grabbed a hold of my hand with surprising strength and placed my fingertips at her temple. I felt her lower her natural shields before I was sucked into chaos.

I saw the dark skinned Chancellor I remembered from the abandoned metal hospital. He was standing by the portal. Leda, a dancer at Hot Wings hung limp in his crushing grip as he drained her. I watched in horror as she began to glow and disintegrate.

As the poor girls blood worked through his system, the Chancellor's hungry eyes focused on the portal. He could see Hot Wings.

I felt the bottom fall out of my stomach.

They knew.

The Authority knew that drinking large quantities of Fae blood rendered a vampire immune to our magic and glamour.

Nora had sold us out in more ways than one.

Four other Fae were being passed around like sippy cups to a group of Authority Guards, enabling them to see past the Fae glamour shielding the portal.

The vampires entered the club and I watched as compete bedlam overtook Hot Wings. All I saw were flashes of Fae Light, sharp fangs and black garbed vampires speeding about the club.

Claude was knocked unconscious before his dancers, Lilianne and Delilah could get to him. He was chained in iron and carried out into the field.

Claudwina, Claudellen and Claudette were overcome by Authority guards, their Light having little effect on the inoculated vampires. I saw them chained and hauled out of the club. They were all loaded into a transport van and driven away.

My blood ran cold as I watched, helpless as the guards lost control and began draining any Fae they could get their hands on. I felt myself slipping deeper into Claudija's consciousness, no longer a hapless observer. I was my cousin and I could feel every panicked thing running through her mind.

I was running through the field, desperate to reach the tree line. I screamed when I was caught in a brutal hold, my lungs burning for air as my captor began to choke me. Sharp, crunching pain assaulted my senses, stabbing like needles at my arms, shoulders and neck.

I began to feel weak.

My connection to Claudija was suddenly disconnected when my hands were pulled away from her mind. I blinked, my mind a fogged in pain and distress. My breathing was coming out in shallow pants; I couldn't seem to get enough air.

A heated lash seared through my lingering connection to my cousin as Eric forced his way into our Bond, covering me in a protective manner. I took my first deep breath in forever, my heart rate slowed and my vision cleared.

I wish it didn't.

Eric was sitting on the couch with me perched on his lap. I was limp as a rag doll in his powerful grip, his enraged face was all I could see. His fangs were down and his eyes were dark and flinty. "What the fuck was that?"

"Claudija showed me what happened," my voice was soft. I couldn't find the strength hold my body up on its own.

"It felt like you were dying. Don't do that again."

I nodded. I wouldn't be diving into anymore injured Fae minds anytime soon. I looked over my shoulder and Jason was covering Claudija with an afghan. In the time it took me to come out of my mind meld he had found a pair of shorts to wear.

"Where did you find her?" I ask Jason.

"On the side of the road, a half a mile from Hot Wings."

"What were you doing out there on your own?" I admonish. He knew how dangerous it was, and until the Authority was dealt with I wasn't comfortable with my brother walking around unprotected at night, and on a full moon to boot. "And why are you naked?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," he said and waved his hand, dismiss my question. I could always tell when Jason was lying and right now he was hiding something.

"I don't think so, Jason Stackhouse. Tell me what you were doin' out there all alone," I demand. I can feel Eric's chest expand as he takes a deep breath, scenting the air. He went still as a statue under my body.

"Just drop it, Sook," Jason snapped at me. "And don't go poking around in my head neither. I'll tell you when I'm good and ready."

"I really think-," I was cut off when Eric grip on my hips tightened, drawing my attention to him. He began pushing caution into you Bond, all but begging me to listen to him.

"We can talk about this later, Lover. We have more pressing matters than you're brother's fondness for public nudity," he looked over at Claudija's sleeping form and I had to agree with him.

Jason scowled at Eric, but I could tell he was thankful he was being let off the hook.

I climbed off Eric's lap and stood next to my cousin. She was breathing easier, but she still looked like hell. If she was up to it in the morning, I would take her outside in the sun for some rest and recuperation, Fae style. If that didn't work, I'm sure Eric had the delightful Dr Ludwig on speed dial.

"What are we gonna do now?" I sighed, pushing strands of her hair off her damp forehead.

"Our plans haven't changed. We take out the Authority, and while we're at it, we will rescue your family," Eric stood up and pulled my tight against his solid chest. I inhaled his cool ocean scent and thought about my family.

They had taught me how to use my gifts, banded together with me when Russell attacked. Stood by my side as I ended Bill.

And they hung me out to dry instead of helping me refute Warlow's claim. I know it made me ten kinds of fool, but I couldn't leave them to suffer as I did at the hands of the Authority, I was better than that.

And I loved Eric all the more for knowing me well enough to understand that I could never abandon my family. I circle my arms around his waist and tip my head back to look at him, "Thank you."

"Anything, love," he smiled softly down at me before a knock at my door shook me out of my stare. I looked at Eric in confusion but he just grinned and said, "Reinforcements have arrived."

* * *

**AN: Whora spilled the beans and now the Authority knows that draining a Fairy means Fae Light immunity. Dun dun duunnn...**

**And what's up with Jason and his evasive nekkidness? _I_ know what's up, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. Did I leave enough clues for you all to guess?**

**I know Sookie's Fae family failed to back her up against Warlow, but she would never desert them when they are in danger, its just not who she is. This Authority show down is coming up fast and it is going to be brutal and bloody.**

**Stay tuned lovelies!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the delay on this one. Life is kicking my tush lately. I bought my first house in December and next week I get the keys and I can officially move in. Major excitement. The only drawback is I have to pack EVERYTHING. Uggghhh... the torture.

I also got a little sidetracked with an idea for another story. It's called Not Planning on You, and I have the majority of it already written.

The synopsis is Sookie decides to get a tattoo in her memory of her Gran. The only man she trusts to do the job is Eric, her sinfully gorgeous but completely off limits best friend. This my first All Human fic and it will be as smutty as all get out. So check it out, I'm excited to see if you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine.

No Beta

* * *

**EPOV**

It was two hours before dawn. I slowed the van to a stop just inside the tree line, out of sight of the guards manning the front gate.

It was time.

After tonight, the Authority and everything it stood for would be annihilated. The Sanguinistas and their fundamentalist regime would be retaken in the name of Mainstreaming. Giving back our right to feed from and believe in whoever the hell we wanted to.

If we succeeded, my life would become a fuck tone more complicated. I would take the Guardian's role and restore order among my kind. It would be a dangerous and thankless job.

I turned and looked at Sookie.

I was doing this for her, for her protection and for my piece of mind. As Guardian I would be the one with the most power, the most political clout and most importantly, the biggest toys. I dared this Warlow fucker to come at me when I had an entire vampire strike force at my back.

Becoming Guardian of the Authority would be tantamount to painting a target on my back, daring my enemies to take a shot at me.

But she was worth it.

I turned to look at the group assembled in the back of the van.

Jason, Claudija and Molly sat along one side; on the other were Tara, Pam and Jessica. I caught the faint sound of breaks squeaking and glanced in the review mirror. Two more transport vans stopped alongside us. Isabel and her retinue in one and Theo and Remus and their lot in the other.

Altogether, we were a small group. Less than twenty vampires, two Fae and one possible Shifter against the juggernaut of the Authority's might.

I wasn't fool enough to believe we would emerge from this battle unscathed. There would be pain, death and inevitable loss but we were prepared. We would prevail. We had to. Sookie's life depended on it. The survival of my kind hinged on eradicating the Sanguinistas.

And I would enjoy meting out the true death to each and every one.

I looked back to Sookie. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. As she relaxed in her seat, her tan skin glowed with vitality and Light. I could feel her intense concentration as she powered up, the tell tail heat of her magic sparking deliciously through our combined blood.

We had made the long drive from Bon Temps in near silence, my need for vengeance a quiet force that beat urgently through my veins. The Sanguinistas had this coming. They had tortured me, tortured my Bonded, held the entire vampire population ransom when they blew up the True Blood factories. The damage they had wrought had been vast, with repercussions our kind would feel for years to come.

I would relish in their destruction.

I hadn't allowed myself to think about what I might have to do once we breached the Chancellors inner sanctum.

Only now, stepping out of the van did I allow my hunger for the death rise. Nora had turned her back on me, spat on the memory of our Maker and almost destroyed the trust between me and Sookie.

I swore to myself that Nora would not rise to see another night. She would pay for the destructive mayhem she had brought to my life.

Pay with her life.

I exited the van, closing the door with a quiet thud; I watched our group assemble in front of me.

When I called Pam yesterday evening, I was set on this path. I was through playing games. Nora had pushed me too far with her latest stunt, outing the Fae and exploiting their weakness to the Authority, and thus endangering the life of my Bonded.

I had been too lenient with her. I should have killed her when I had the chance, but I had foolishly hesitated due to my lingering family honor.

But no more. Any remnants of loyalty I felt to Godic's bloodline had been erased when she had sold me and Sookie out.

Nora would be eliminated and the Authority with her.

I instructed Pam to call Isabel to assemble her retinue and come to Bon Temps, then bring Tara, Molly and Jessica to Sookie's home. An hour later, my Progeny had packed up our family and arrived at Hummingbird Lane.

And she came loaded for bear.

Assault rifles, sniper rifles, an assortment of pistols, explosives and to my surprise, the rocket launcher from our attack on Moon Goddess Emporium. At my raised eyebrow she just shrugged and said, "It goes with my outfit."

I smiled and took in her black on black ninja ensemble. My Child, always a stickler for dressing for the occasion.

Pam was the last out of the van and she was carrying something long under a velvet covering. Walking over to me, she unwrapped it and my eyes go wide.

"When did you have time to get it?" I ask, thrilled at having my favorite weapon under my hands.

"I went by your house on the way through," she replies with a gentle smile, proud to have made her Maker happy.

My hands caresses reverently over the steel. In my human days, war was the most prestigious activity the Norse warrior participated in and beautifully finished weapons were a sign of a our skill, status and wealth.

My father was a chieftain, the leader of my village and I was his heir, a prince for lack of a better term. The wealth and honor of my family name was displayed in the beauty of my sword. With a double edged blade, almost a meter in length, my sword had served me well for the past thousand years.

A feminine cough snaps me out of my weapon worship.

"Are we interrupting? Do you two need to be alone?" Sookie asks with a teasing smile, looking pointedly between me and the sword.

"A Viking is nothing without his sword. You must show it the proper respect if you're to be successful in your pillaging," I explain, my serious tone ruined by the mirth dancing in my eyes was. I take off my jacket and turn my back to Pam.

"Right. If _that_ isn't a euphemism for your penis, I don't know what it," Sookie scoffed.

"No need to stroke my ego, Lover," I chuckle as Pam hands the sword to Sookie and helps me secure the leather-bound scabbard so it was suspended across my right shoulder.

Sookie sagged under the weight of the heavy steel, her small hands struggling to grip the thickness of the hilt.

"Too much for you, baby?" I growl as she scoffs. I take my sword out of her hands and without looking, sheath it in on the first try. At her impressed look, I leer at her, "My thrusts are always strong and true."

"Immature man-child," she mutters.

"Okay, boys and girls, enough uncomfortable innuendos. Take one and pass them on," Molly said.

"Oh, thank you, God." Jason mumbled, looking a little pale. Poor human must hate the constant reminders that I was schtupping his sister.

We each received a small cream ear bud. We would be working in teams, separated from each other physically, but once Molly was installed in the Authority's control room, she would be able to communicate with us all.

"Can you feel your family inside?" I ask Claudija.

She had healed well in the past twenty four hours. I knew the time she spent with Sookie, soaking up the rejuvenating rays of the sun helped her regain her Light and strength.

"Yes. They are broadcasting clear as a bell."

Claudija had explained the familial bond she shared with her siblings. All Fae could track and sense members of their immediate family. It was a handy skill that would help us rescue Sookie's kin.

"Good. Everyone understand their part in this?" I ask as I look around the group as they nod. Our strategy had been laid out and everyone was equipped with weapons.

We were ready to go.

I look at Molly and nod. "Now."

She hit the pulse button in her hand and we watched and waited for the first wave of guards to spill out of the warehouse.

"Be safe," I cupped Sookie's face with both hands and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, breathing her in with desperate need.

"You too," she said with a shaky smile. She rubbed my writs with her thumbs and I knew she could feel how apprehensive I was.

We had said everything that needed to be said so I nodded my promise and walked over to Molly.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I asked spreading my arms out wide, signalling for her to jump into my arms. Sookie giggled while Molly rolled her eyes at me.

"You wish," she scoffed and hopped on my front. I told her to hold on before I shot us into the sky, before landing with a quiet thud on the warehouse roof.

Theo and Remus took their team and made the initial breach. They were the strongest, and could deal the hardest blow to the initial Authority's defenses They would meet up with me once I had secured Molly in the control room.

Our plan of shock and awe was a good one, but things could still go wrong. I haven't lived for as long as I have to let my advanced age and strength blind me to the dangers of battle. And this was war.

We needed to make our assault fast and brutal; not giving the Authority a second to regain the upper hand. Once they re-established their power and defenses it would be all over and the home team would lose.

I was petrified.

Not for myself. I had been on countless battlefields, seen many human wars and participated in several Supe coupes. Warfare didn't faze me. I had always fought with a single minded focus for my convictions, and if I met the true death, so be it.

I felt differently now.

I looked back towards the tree line, my enhanced senses zeroing in on my reason for living.

Yes, fear was at the forefront of my emotions as I never had so much to lose as I did now. My mind churned with the very real fragility of my Bonded and I was terrified of losing her and the promise of our future.

I kept the sheer magnitude of my fear caged, knowing it was useless to share it with Sookie. She needed my strength and conviction to keep her going. Just as I needed to hold onto the knowledge that Sookie was both strong and smart, completely capable of handling herself in a fight.

But that didn't mean I couldn't arm her with as much protection as I could provide.

Before we left Bon Temps, I made Pam swear to guard Sookie with her life, Makers command be damned. For once, Pam had held off on her usual disobedience and gave her word that nothing would happen to my Bonded.

I'd done all I could, now it was up to strategy and luck. One was never fool proof; the other was a fickle bitch.

I watched from my perch as the King and Queen tore through the guards with feral efficiency until they were nothing but bloody smears of gore and Kevlar.

Once the entrance was clear, Isabel's team which included Jason and Jessica raced inside to take their place, sweeping the Authority one level at a time. Remus and Theo led their team inside to assist.

With everyone inside, I put pressure on my Bond with Sookie, letting her know she could commence with her part of the assault. She signaled her understanding with a burst of affirmation and caution.

I watched as she joined hands with Claudija, Pam and Tara and teleported them into the underground holding cells inside the building.

As soon as I felt her position shift, I had to fight the urge to follow her inside.

Sookie's job was to free her kin and I had to trust that Pam could provide sufficient back up to make that possible. Once Sookie found where the Fairies where being held, the plan was to teleport them back to our waiting vehicles. Claudija hadn't been certain how many Fairies had been taken, so Sookie would do this as many times as her Light allowed.

I just prayed she didn't deplete her Light too much. She would need as much juice as she could spare if things got hairy.

"Control room. Let's go," I said to Molly. We used vamp speed to avoid the carnage Theo and Remus where dishing out, speeding towards the emergency shaft we used to escape the first time.

Once we hit reception, I knew we had the advantage. It was empty, both the interior and emergency lights were disengaged and the only sounds I could pick up were the pops of gunfire and disintegrating vampires.

Isabel and her team must be busy.

Molly led the way through the Great Hall, by passing the chamber I knew housed the blood of Lilith. Curiously, the door was open. I stopped for a second and peered inside.

The _sacred_ blood was displayed ominously in its case.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked anxiously.

I walked into the room and opened the glass case.

I didn't trust the blood.

I didn't trust the Chancellor's or any vampires who might get their hands on it. It drove our kind to unadulterated madness and destruction and that was after only ingesting a single drop.

What could the whole vial do?

There were four Chancellor in the building; Salome, Nora, Roslyn and Kibwe. Any one of them was calculating enough to use the blood of Lilith for their own gain.

I palmed the poisonous blood and placed it inside my jacket pocket.

I was going to destroy it, just as soon as I found out what exactly was in it.

"Come on, let's get you set up," I urged Molly forward.

We made our way down a corridor towards the control room. I sent out a pulse and the metal door swung open with a crash, startling the two vampires inside. Molly lifted her gun and shot them both before pushing their blood drenched chairs aside and settling herself down in a clean one to work.

"You good?" I ask. Molly would provide intel and alert back up via the microphones in our ears.

"All systems go," she murmured while clicking on various touch screen pads. "I'll be live in couple of minutes."

"Can you find the Chancellors?"

"Yep," she grinned, bringing up a video feed showing each of the Chancellor's bedchambers. "When I sent out the system crash it automatically opened the front door but scrambled the locks on each day chamber.

Salome and Nora's chambers were empty, but Molly zoomed in and I could see Kweib desperate attempts to escape. She brought up a similar scene, this time it was Roslyn's bedroom.

"Neat, huh? They'll be sitting pretty until I say otherwise."

"Excellent, now show me Sookie and Pam," I ask. I could feel a steady flow of determination and anger from Sookie. No pain, just a light fatigue that was beginning to worry me.

"They're in the Exsanguination chambers," she pointed to a screen and I leaned in close.

Jessica was positioned at the doorway, taking out stray guards. Sookie was blasting Authority guards left, right and center while Pam and Tara snapped cuffs and chains off of the iron bound bound Fairies.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Sookie was handling herself well and I was heartened to see all my girls working together.

I saw Claudija enter the room behind Jason. She shot out a burst of fiery Light, disintegrating the guards bearing down on Sookie and I silently sent my thanks to the red headed Fae.

"Keep a close eye on everyone. Give Isabel's team the location of Roslyn and Kibwe. I'm going after Salome," I make my way towards the door. "Send word to Remus and Theo. I'll need their help to take that old bitch out."

"Happy hunting," she nodded and smiled over her shoulder.

I speed down the corridor, tracking my target by scent. As repellent as fucking that narcissistic bitch was, I'm glad I have an intimate knowledge of her cloying scent. It made finding her that much easier.

At the same time, I kept my sense open for Nora. It was odd, but I couldn't detect a fresh scent from her in any of the rooms.

I caught up with Salome as she was fighting her way through reception. My vampires scattered when they saw me looming, leaving Salome confused and open for attack. I rush at her, slamming her against the elevator doors.

"You're not leaving are you?" I whisper in her ear before she punched me in the chest and sent me flying towards the reception desk. I catch myself in mid-air, chuckling at her pissed off hiss. "After I came all this way, you're not going to give me the satisfaction of ripping off your head?"

"I'm twice your age, you'll never land a blow," Salome stalked towards me.

"True," I reach behind me and grasp the hilt of my sword. "But I won't be doing this alone."

Theo raced in behind Salome and slammed her into the blood slicked floor. She flashed her fangs in menace, keeping a choke hold on the Chancellor's throat.

"You remember Theo, don't you?"

"Salome," Theo drawled in a sweet purr. "I would say it was nice to see you again, but we both know that's a big fib."

Salome snarled and threw Theo off and ran at me. I jumped over her head and swung out with my sword, slicing a clean cut down her exposed back. I was toying with her. Salome may be over two thousand years old, but with our combined age, Theo and I were formidable enough to match her.

The three of us fought in a blur of blood, fangs and steel. Each slice I made into Salome's flesh healed in an instant, serving no purpose other than to vent my anger.

I blamed her for turning our once functional, albeit meddling Authority into a bunch of religious zealots. I blamed her for brainwashing my weak minded sister into a raving lunatic. Each and every blow I landed to her ancient body was a weight lifted off my shoulders.

I threw Salome up in the air to smack into the ceiling. I jumped up at the last second to catch her and proceeded to punch her in the face.

Salome blocked my assault and kicked me across the room. I landed with a painful crash onto the marble topped reception desk, cracking the stone and my head wide open. I was dazed for a moment, blood blurring my vision but it was enough time for Salome to get the upper hand.

She rushed at me, crouched over my sprawled body. The fall had flung my sword across the room, I was empty handed as the older vampire gripped my neck and tried to tear out my throat.

Theo jumped on her back but was thrown off just as quickly.

"Goodbye, Mr Northman. It's been a pleasure fucking with you," she flashed her fangs as nails dug into me neck, preparing to rip it off. I growled at her delighted expression, struggling against her tight grip on my sides. If I could just get my legs free…

"Nobody fucks Mr Northman, but me."

Sookie?

Before Salome could react, she was thrown off my body by a heated blast of red Fairy Light. She flew across the room, landing in a burnt heap on the floor.

I turned my head and caught sight of my furious little Fairy as she stalked over to the fallen vampire.

Salome struggled to get to her feet, swaying to grab a hold of the wall. Her dazed and pain filled eyes tracked Sookie approach and I quickly jumped up and grabbed my sword.

Salome let out an inhuman screech and lunged for Sookie. I was ready to get between them when Salome was stopped short, caught in another blast of Light. This one smacked her back into the stone wall. Sookie's hands glowed red as she directed her Light to toss Salome in my direction.

"She's all yours, honey," Sookie held Salome immobile. I sent my Bonded a fangy smile before I locked eyes with Salome. I swung my arm back and took her head off clean at the shoulders.

Her head tumbled to the floor to land in a bloody mess, her body disintegrating seconds after.

"Nice job," Sookie nods at my sword. "I think I'm comin' 'round to the whole sword thing."

"Good. Just to be sure, I'll show you some sword play when we get home," I smile warmly at her cute eye roll while I sheath my sword.

We were just about to leave reception when Remus sped through the archway.

"I got held up, did I miss it?" Remus rushed to say. "Is she dead?"

I pointed at the large pile of vampire muck, "Sorry, You Highness."

"Fuck, I really wanted get a go at smacking that biblical bitch," he grumbled.

"Well, maybe next time, you shouldn't be late during a religious coupe," Theo snarked. Remus flipped her off.

"Eric," Molly's worried voice sounded in my ear. "You need to get to the entrance. Jason and Jess are getting overwhelmed out there."

"Oh, crap. The Fairies," Sookie said with worry.

Sookie had been teleporting the captured Fairies into one of the vans, ready to take off once she cleared their holding cells.

Remus and Theo ripped open the elevator shaft and scrambled up the dark cavern towards the top. I lifted Sookie up so she could circle my waist with her legs, holding on tight as I shot up after Remus and Theo.

I set Sookie down as we cleared the elevator and all four of us spread out to tackle the remaining guards.

We made quick work of them, their weapons no match for three ancient vampires and a pissed of Fae.

We stood ready for another influx of guards, poised and battle ready in case a stray Chancellor showed up.

Nothing.

We had done it. The Headquarters had been purged and from the looks of it, we had only sustained minor casualties from each Royal's retinue.

Jason and Jess got the last of the Faries in the van and drove off. As planned, they were taking them to one of my human owned properties; whey would be looked over my Dr Ludwig and kept safe from vampires.

"We're going back in to look for Isabel," Theo looked between us. "We will bring the others out with us. Have all the Chancellor's been destroyed?"

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't find Nora. She wasn't in her day chamber and I couldn't pick up a fresh scent."

"We'll keep an eye out, then." Remus said before they both entered the elevator shaft at vamp speed.

"Pam and Tara? Are they alright?" I asked Sookie as we made our way towards the van to wait for the others to come out.

"They're fine. Claudija was with them doing a final sweep of the cells before I felt your fear spike," she reached for my hand, entwining our fingers together. "I was so scared when I teleported to you. I didn't think I'd get there in time."

"I'm glad you did, it would suck being headless."

"Don't joke," she slapped my shoulder. "That was a seriously close call."

"And you were there to save me, like you always do," I said against her temple and kissed her hair. She gave me a delicate grunt, before leaning heavily against me.

"I'll just be glad when this is all over. I'm exhausted from all this drama."

I pulled her into my arms, needing to feel her warm arms wrap around my body. She murmured her pleasure and burrowed into my chest, closer to me. She sighed contentedly, as if we did this all the time, sharing an embrace after laying siege to vampire radicals.

She had absolutely no idea what her touch did to me. She held me, sweet as honey, not understanding the devastating affect her love her had on me. I never felt whole unless she was in my arms. I knew it wasn't our Bond that chained my so tightly to her. If our blood connection was severed tomorrow, I would feel the same as I did now.

In love with Sookie. Enslaved to fulfill ever want and need of my little Fae.

I hear a shrill whirl break through silence, cutting the air before coming to a stop when Sookie jerks in my arms. She gasped in shock and pain as I begin to feel a burning sensation seep into our blood.

"Sooke?" I pull back and look into her surprised eyes. With a distressed scream, she falls into my chest, withering in pain until it becomes too much. She loses consciousness while our blood is crying out in agony.

It felt like my skin was being peeled back layer by layer. I run my hands over her body, searching for an injury. When my hands cover her back, something cold and metal falls into my palm.

A tranquilizer dart.

"Liquid sky iron. Genius, isn't it?" Nora voice floats towards me from a distance.

My fangs snap down as I hunch protectively over Sookie.

"Come out, Nora," I growl low and deep. "Don't make me hunt you down."

Nora's tinkling laughter puts my teeth on edge. I need to get Sookie out of here, before whatever plans Nora has blocks our exit. I gather an unconscious Sookie in my arms and prepare to launch into the sky.

Before I can lift off, I'm tackled to the ground. I shout as Sookie goes flying out of my arms to land in a heap in the dirt. I almost whimper at the sound of her body head hitting the ground but I couldn't get free to see to her.

My captor is big, not Nora, but a man. His scent is off, not vampire and not fully Fae but an unsettling combination of both.

Warlow.

He feels unnatural and wrong to all of my scenes and the power resonating off him is devastating. I am struggling to free myself from his crushing grip, and then suddenly he's gone.

And so is Sookie

My panicked gaze moved from the spot on the ground to the search the area around me. I dig deep into our Bond and follow our connection, trying to find her.

"Looking for this?" Nora quips.

The limp form of my Bonded is leaning into my sister, her clawed hand holding her prisoner. "I have to hand it to our late Mr Compton. When he saw the effects that blade had on your bitch, he proposed using colloidal iron to subdue the Fae."

I could hear Sookie's heartbeat begin to stutter as her breathing became shallow. I try to rouse her, calling to her through our shared blood. The iron was burning its way through her system with enough destructive force to render her unresponsive to my calls. She was out cold, her mind cloudy with pain and distress. She knew what was happening to her and I could feel her weak attempts to reach out to me.

"Ah ah ah... Careful," Nora taunted when I stepped closer. She was dragging her nails down Sookie's exposed throat, drawing thin trails of blood in their wake. "I could snap her neck before you moved an inch."

I stopped and roared as I watched Nora lap at the trickle of blood dripping down Sookie's neck. "Mhhmm, Russell was right. It is like sucking on heaven."

"Nora," a man's soft voice called out a warning from behind her and I can finally make out the owner of that disturbing scent. "I practically gift wrapped a whole tribe of Fairies for you."

He sped over to Nora grabbed the back of her head with a vicious grip, pulling her mouth away from Sookie throat.

"If they got away that doesn't give you the right to taste mine," he looked from Nora's scared face to stare at me with delight. "And this one belongs to me."

* * *

**AN: **** Eric swinging his Viking sword... yummo. I'll admit, I imagined that for my own writing pleasure. It was too delicious to resist. **

**So, Eric has finally come face to face with Warlow... I see a fight in their future.**


End file.
